The World Slayers Completo
by Lex-phoenix
Summary: Historia de Xovers con historia original.


The World Slayers

-----------------------------

Prólogos

Yoichi

Alguien corría por las calles de Tokio bajo la lluvia, tenía un uniforme desgastado e iba más bien desaliñado. Con su cartera se tapaba la cabeza para evitar mojarse de la lluvia. Cuando fue a cruzar la esquina una chica de pelo morado estaba frente a él haciendo que

Yoichi se parara en seco.

-Perdone señorita, no mire por dónde iba… -dijo disculpándose vergonzoso.

????: No pasa nada, Yoichi -dijo caminando por donde Yoichi venía.

Cuando ambos se cruzaron la chica de pelo morado aprovecho para meterle una Joya en la cartera.

Yik

Para él aquel día era el más importante, ¡por fin lo tenía!

Yik estaba practicando técnicas de lucha con su madre en uno de sus entrenamientos matutinos. Ambos se movían con una fluidez hipnótica. Cada uno de sus ataques, fundamentalmente propinados con las manos, tenían una precisión milimétrica. De repente los movimientos se detuvieron en seco. El brazo de Yik había sido bloqueado por la diestra de su madre, mientras que la otra se encontraba frente a su cara, a escasos milímetros.

-Te has descuidado un poco con el último ataque, Yik –dijo su madre.

-Sí… tienes razón. ¡Pero casi te alcanzo ¿eh?! –respondió él entre risas.

-La verdad es que me has sorprendido, además, te noto contento esta mañana. Ha sido un buen entrenamiento Yikky, te felicito –añadió la mujer dándose la vuelta a la vez que empezaba a reír.

-¡¡No me llames así!! Me da vergüenza, no tengo 10 años…

-Para mí si, ja, ja. Aunque tu control de chakra es de más edad, lo reconozco. Vamos, recuerda que ahora debemos reunirnos en el edificio principal –al decir esto, la cara de Yik palideció al instante.

-Ah… Ya. Pero… ¿Por qué tenemos que ir? Casi nunca os escuchan a papá y a ti, y a decir verdad, algunos ni nos miran a la cara. No me gusta nada la atmósfera que se crea, me siento como… Como…

-¡Yik! Sabes que tenemos que ir, y además, las cosas están cambi…

-¡No! ¡No han cambiado para nada en estos 19 años que he asistido! Es verdad que me han explicado muchas veces por qué existen la rama principal y las derivadas en el clan Hyuuga, y en cierto modo entiendo la situación. Pero…

-¿Entonces? Ya hemos hablado muchas veces sobre esto, tenemos deberes que cumplir, al igual que la rama principal. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas ¿cierto?

-Sí, por eso digo que en cierto modo lo entiendo y acepto la situación. Pero hay gente del clan con la que no aguanto cruzarme, no se, es como si fuéramos "cosas" que pueden usar, incluso chicos más jóvenes me tratan así.

-Pero ahora son una minoría. Las cosas cambian.

-Pues aunque haya una sola persona que nos vea con esos ojos, para mí nada habrá cambiado. ¡Por eso he decidido marcharme! Para olvidar y conocer a personas que no me miren como a un ninja secundario del clan –con este comentario, su madre se acercó a él con gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Irte? ¿Qué quieres decir? No digas estupideces. Siento mucho decirte que es muy difícil que nadie nos vea con esos ojos "juzgantes", ha sido así desde tiempos lejanos y no creo que ahora cambie de buenas a primeras, mucho ha cambiado ya.

-¿De verdad puedes estar día tras día tranquila en esta situación? Porque yo no, mamá. Quiero ser alguien capaz de cambiar radicalmente las jerarquías del clan, pero no podré hacerlo mientras haya gente como esa por ahí, porque me impiden seguir mi camino y evolucionar. El sólo pensar que hay gente así me reprime, me ata, y no consigo caminar hacia delante. Y no sólo en este país, sino que en el mundo entero hay personas de esa calaña. Así que para convertirme en alguien con la fuerza y madurez necesarios para hacer "algo", necesito irme lejos, muy lejos, donde incluso no se conozca nuestro clan.

-Pero el clan Hyuuga es conocido en todo el mundo por su gran influencia en la historia.

-Encontraré la manera de hacerlo, de hecho, creo que ya la he encontrado. Quiero irme hoy mismo.

Tras aquellas palabras, ambos se miraron. La mujer podía ver en los ojos de Yik una gran determinación. Estaba confusa por todo lo que su hijo sentía.

-No sabía que querías llegar tan lejos.

-Nadie lo sabe. Pero creo que es hora de hacer algo. También lo hago por papá y por ti –en ese momento la madre de Yik rodeó a su hijo con sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Pues entonces debes seguir tu camino –susurró ella mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla-. No quiero que te marches, pero si es lo que te dice tu corazón, te apoyaré, siempre creeré en ti. Pero debes prometerme una cosa…

-¿Eh?

-… prométeme que volverás cuando estés listo.

-… pues claro, lo prometo. Además; ¿de qué me sirve marcharme para convertirme en la persona adecuada si después no vuelvo para ponerlo en práctica? –dijo el chico dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a su madre, y ella rió.

-Tienes razón. "((Suspiro))". De algún modo tu padre y yo sentíamos que algo así pasaría, por eso te apoyaremos por muy lejos que estés.

Y así, al compartir aquellas palabras, Yik había conseguido por fin el empujón que le hacía falta para conseguir su deseo. Pero aunque había hablado con tanta seguridad, al caer la noche, no estaba tan seguro de poder conseguir su deseo de marcharse lejos.

Desde pequeño había sentido que en su entorno, su país, e incluso en cualquier parte de su mundo, no podría obtener lo que quería, por lo que había estudiado mucho acerca del chakra y sus aplicaciones, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna solución. La existencia de técnicas con las que poder cambiar el espacio o la materia de forma real sin ser una ilusión hacían que no se diera por vencido, hasta que dio con un pergamino antiguo y en mal estado (tras numerosas investigaciones). En el pergamino aparecían signos parecidos a los que había estudiado sobre teorías espacio/temporales en el uso de chakra, pero con modificaciones. También aparecían círculos que parecían globos terráqueos, pero con la peculiaridad de que cada uno era distinto. La escritura era imposible de leer o recuperar, tan sólo era posible descifrarlo con la interpretación, y Yik sentía que era la clave que estaba buscando.

Por este motivo, había decidido irse aquella noche, sin dejarle opción a sus sentimientos de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Aprovechando que no estaban sus padres, porque de lo contrario quizá le hubiera resultado demasiado duro, se dirigía hacia su habitación tras dejarles una nota en la cocina. Aunque le había dicho a su madre que se iría muy lejos de allí para no preocuparla más de lo necesario, lo cierto es que él no pretendía irse a una isla escondida o a algún país recóndito, sino que pretendía marcharse a otra posible dimensión o mundo paralelo, donde sintiera una libertad total.

En su mente repasaba todas sus investigaciones para no cometer ningún fallo. Al llegar a su habitación cogió el preciado rollo (previamente escondido) y lo abrió despacio. No podía evitar albergar dudas acerca de si funcionaría o no (podía pasarle cualquier cosa por el distorsionado contenido del pergamino), pero había tomado una decisión. Mientras iba observándolo de principio a fin, fue dibujando símbolos por toda su habitación de forma concéntrica, teniendo como centro el mismo centro de la habitación. Dos horas tardó en dibujarlos, retocarlos, revisarlos y estar listo para llevarlo a cabo.

Se encontraba sentado en el centro de la habitación, rodeado de símbolos incluso en su propia piel, y entonces comenzó a concentrar chakra en todo su cuerpo, y luego en puntos previamente elegidos de la habitación con determinados signos.

-…88, 89, 90… ¡91 puntos cubiertos!

Había terminado de concentrar el chakra en todos los puntos necesarios, y ahora sólo faltaba hacerlo estallar a la vez tanto en todos ellos como en su cuerpo y luego comprimirlo. ¿Lo lograría?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhh!!!!!!!

De pronto toda la casa tembló. Los objetos de su habitación salieron volando por los aires cuando hizo estallar aquella cantidad de chakra reforzada por los signos. Sintió un dolor desgarrador en todo su cuerpo que hizo que se levantara encogido, pero debía seguir, ahora sólo quedaba comprimir el chakra hasta su cuerpo.

-¡¡Tengo que hacerlo!! ¡¡Vamos, un poco más!!

Se concentró al máximo y empezó a comprimir el chakra. Poco a poco sentía que su cuerpo se desgarraba más y más. Dejó de sentir sus piernas, su tronco, sus brazos… Pero por alguna razón no conseguía concentrarlo en su cabeza.

-¡¡Venga!! ¡Maldita sea!

Algo fallaba. Era como si hubiera una barrera cubriendo su cabeza, como una tela que no dejara fluir el chakra por ella. Era la única zona donde no había sentido un desgarro. Al cabo de unos instantes empezó a perder el conocimiento a causa del esfuerzo físico y mental y se tambaleó. Sin apenas fuerzas, utilizó el pié como apoyo pisando uno de los 91 signos que se encontraba detrás suyo y corrió la tinta que lo dibujaba. En ese momento todo su cuerpo se paralizó, se activó su "ojo blanco" y vio débilmente las imágenes de un paisaje lluvioso, con caminos grises y edificios altos y geométricos donde un chico corría bajo las gotas. Entonces todo el chakra que aún lo rodeaba se comprimió en su cabeza, la barrera había desaparecido, del mismo modo que todo su cuerpo había desaparecido de ese mundo.

Alexia

El cielo estrellado volvía a iluminarse como una de las múltiples noches de Palm Briks. Las estrellas jugaban a mostrar destellos constantes y apagadas luces tenues, a excepción de la luna, que brillaba de una manera cegadora. El sonido del agua fluyendo se notaba en los puentes, por donde viajaban los transeúntes que querían ir al circo. Los niños correteando y las madres hablando entre sí no podían silenciar aquella dulce melodía que se oía bajo la tierra, la cual atraía a toda clase de bestias a su regazo. El suave y delicado murmullo de un violín procedía de las profundidades de las alcantarillas de aquella muda ciudad que también parecía querer escuchar sus cánticos. Una muchacha de cabellos dorados y expresión inocente tocaba su instrumento de manera sutil y poniendo todo su sentimiento en ello. Los monstruos que allí habitaban se acercaban tímidamente hasta colocarse a su lado y oírla en silencio, dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico a aquellos canales acuáticos sin más habitantes que una huérfana de dieciocho años en su día de cumpleaños.

Cuando el silencio absorbió la atmósfera de la sala las amansadas bestias se tornaron de una feroz violencia y atacaron a la joven sin remordimientos. Con un suspiro de despedida su estoque atravesó a aquellos salvajes sin remordimiento, mientras ella contemplaba como sus cuerpos despedazados desaparecían en la oscuridad.

-Es una pena… -masculló la joven con sorna. Sin duda sabía que aquello pasaría, por lo que no se preocupó por nada de lo ocurrido. Su nombre era Alexia De Tenebrae, y fue abandonada a su suerte por aquellas personas que la trajeron al mundo hace dieciocho años dentro de diez minutos. Sus ojos de color azul eran hermosos, pero nadie parecía apreciarlos. Aquellos años de soledad la habían endurecido y cerrado por completo del resto de la sociedad, es más, no quería saber nada de ella al igual que ella no quería saber nada de sí misma.

Pero esa joven de corazón gélido y solitario tenía un sueño… Salir de aquella oscuridad sin cielo.

Provista de su arma y sus vestimentas comenzó a subir las escalerillas de mano que conectaban ese sórdido lugar con el mundo exterior, al cual podía divisar el cielo estrellado de sus cuentos de hada abandonados. Y aquella muchacha comenzó a ascender con lentitud hasta la tapadera que apartó con ayuda de su arma, aún guardada en su mango. Y finalmente lo consiguió y ascendió a los hermosos parajes de aquella ciudad nocturna llamada Palm Briks. Las calles seguían silenciosas, y esta vez la melodía de su violín no podría romper el silencio, ya que ella pensaba descubrir lo que había mas allá de cualquier barrera que le pusieran en medio.

Antes de partir miró al oscuro cielo decorado con estrellas, eran tan maravillosas como decían, pero sin duda la luna era la dueña de sus pensamientos, la cual observó con más detenimiento y con curiosidad al notar que no había una, sino dos. Eso extrañó muchísimo a Alexia, que no apartó la mirada ni un solo instante, es más, la mantuvo mas fija hasta que su luz comenzó a brillar con mas y mas fuerza hasta que la ceguera dominó sus ojos y se desvaneció entre hálitos y luz.

¿Por qué ahora que había conseguido su ansiada libertad? Qué cruel era el destino con ella, que sólo quería ver el crepúsculo de la mañana una sola vez antes de desvanecerse en las tinieblas.

Leonhart

Leonhart Rhapsodos, hermano del SOLDADO de 1ª Clase: Genesis, se encontraba en su casa de la ciudad de Midgar. Éste recibió un día una notificación, que decía:

"Estimado Sr. Leonhart Rhapsodos:

Me es muy doloroso tener que enviarle esta carta así de repente. Pero debe de saberlo: su hermano Genesis ha muerto en cumplimiento del deber. Le dejo la espada de su hermano.

Atte: Lazard, director de SOLDADO."

Leonhart empezó a cabrearse, él sabía que su hermano seguía vivo y que no estaba muerto. Así que cogió la espada de su hermano. Cogió un cohete de Shin-Ra y se dirigió a un planeta llamado Tierra, estaría entrenándose allí hasta que pudiera ser lo bastante fuerte y así vengar esa falsa muerte de su hermano.

Serene

El cielo azulado, poco a poco dejo mostrar sombrías nubes que se empezaron apoderarse de éste, tornándolo de un opaco color gris.

La joven miraba con cierta atención cómo éstas cubrían completamente a los derivados de la luz, dejando una tarde oscura y fúnebre, que siempre se había divisado por esos lugares. Aquella pequeña ciudad donde nunca antes habían visto mostrarse la luz del sol. A pesar de ello, aun se podía ver rostros de alegría y despreocupación por parte de los habitantes.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de esa ciudad, y aquello también le desanimaba. Sus ojos cristalinos mostraban cierta nostalgia por lo que aún le era desconocido. Se sentía cómo aquel cielo, que una vez tapado por todas las adversidades, lloraba de tristeza.

-No… No es así… Pero… -se decía a sí misma al mismo tiempo que con ambas manos sostenía un pequeño libro casi carbonizado, un preciado recuerdo que su padre le había otorgado. Pero por temor, no lo había leído. Le atemorizaba saber, que era aquello que con gran atención y temor, su padre le había resguardado hasta el lecho de su muerte. Se quedó mirando con gran atención, hasta que una pequeña gota nublo su mirada. Rápidamente, guardó su pequeño diario entremedio de sus ropas, prosiguiendo su viaje hacia un punto desconocido. No podía seguir más perdiendo el tiempo.

Al cruzar por entre ellos, pudo ver que varios de los seres presentes, habían posado su mirada sobre aquella extraña muchacha, que nunca nadie se esmeró en conocerla, a pesar del tanto tiempo que vivió allí. La chica, con la cabeza baja seguía caminando sin darles mayor importancia a las palabras de saludo, desprecio o de suerte de parte de aquellas personas.

Siguió sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que un golpe la hizo reaccionar, notando que se encontraba en el suelo. Se aferró fuertemente de este, y con su mano en la cabeza empezó a buscar con la mirada a quien había lanzado aquel ataque. Se dio cuenta de que junto a ella, una pequeña niña de apenas once años estaba tirada también en el suelo, arrepintiéndose de aquella falsa acusación.

La joven apenas la vio decidió ayudarle con unos libros que andaba cargando, y que ahora estaban desparramados en el suelo, mojados por la lluvia. Se levantó y empezó a recogerlos, pidiéndole disculpas por cada libro que recogía, pero la pequeña sólo le esbozaba una sonrisa. Viendo que entre sus manos se encontraba su carbonizado libro.

-Eso es mío…-dijo casi arrebatando el diario de sus manos.

-Perdóneme señorita Serene… Es que sólo quería saber si era usted a la que andaba buscando… -mencionó la pequeña acercándose lentamente a ella-. Tome, su padre me dijo que le diese esto antes de que se vaya de Burmecia…

Entre las diminutas manos de la pequeña, se encontraba un collar agarrado por una hermosa piedra cristalina. Serene sin reproches se la puso en su cuello, y apenas hecha esta acción, sintió un pequeño escalofrió correr por su espalda, y todas aquellas miradas que antes se posaron en ella, seguían mirando hacia otro punto. Era invisible ante otros ojos.

Un dolor fuerte en el pecho se hizo notar, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. La pequeña había desaparecido, así como lentamente lo hacía todo su entrono. El dolor se hacía cada vez mas intenso, y a medida de esto, el cristal brillaba con más intensidad.

Lo último que alcanzo a ver, fue un estrecho callejón, acorralado por muchos edificios que tapaban la luz de la luna.

Yuki

Una hoja cayó encima del libro. Yuki la cogió y la soltó en el aire, la hoja se fue volando. Yuki cerró el libro y se levantó del banco. Mientras andaba, empezó a pensar todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos días… "Sí, ha sido una decisión un poco precipitada…", pensó. "Irme de casa así, sin más…".

Fue paseando por el parque, observando cada flor, cada hoja… "Aquí todo es tan diferente a casa. Sólo cogí un libro y algo de dinero. Aquí nada se parece a mi casa, ni siquiera sé donde estoy". Poco a poco, empezó a recordar lo sucedido, el billete de avión, la gente mirándola sin ver ninguna maleta, todos preguntándose qué hacia una niña como ella viajando a un lugar tan lejano… Pero a ella no le importaba, ahora, nada, solo con su libro, ya tenía más que suficiente…

Ichi

-Uf… Uf…

-¡¡Atrapen al desertor!! -gritó un shinigami.

-Ugh… ¡¡Hadou numero 31, Fuego Rojo!!

El shinigami que estaba siendo perseguido lanzó el conjuro hacia los otros shinigamis, los cuales salieron volando debido al impacto de la explosión.

-Uf… ¡Ugh! N-no puedo seguir huyendo… Tengo… Que buscar un… Escondite…

-¡¡No dejen que se escape!!

-Mierda… ¡¡Hadou numero 14, Humo negro!!

Un humo de color negro salió de la mano del shinigami que estaba siendo perseguido, rodeando a todos los demás shinigamis.

-(Será mejor que aproveche la oportunidad para esconderme… Pero… ¿Dónde?)

El shinigami se dio cuenta de que había terminado en un campo aislado… Vacío… No tenía oportunidad de esconderse… Y el humo empezaba a disiparse… Los shinigamis vendrían a su caza otra vez…

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Ichi Karakura?

-¿…?

El shinigami llamado Ichi volteó, vio a un hombre (¿o tal vez otro Shinigami?) detrás suyo, llevaba ropa verde, cubierta por una capa de un color también verde, pero más oscuro y un sombrero blanco con algunas rayas verdes.

-Quién… ¿Quién eres?

-Soy alguien dispuesto a ayudarte…

-Y… ¿Y cómo se supone que me vas a ayudar…?

-Fácil, llevándote muy lejos de aquí.

-Llevarme… ¿Muy lejos de aquí?

-Sí… Lejos de aquí… Más bien dicho… A "otro mundo".

-Otro mundo… Te refieres al… ¿[Hueco Mundo]?

-No… Me refiero… Al mundo humano…

-El mundo humano…

-¿Quieres salvarte?

-¡S-sí!

-Entonces agarra este collar y póntelo.

El hombre le lanzó un collar, que Ichi agarro sin rechistar, le hecho una mirada, era de color rojo y tenía forma de calavera… Y se puso el collar…

Acto seguido, Ichi sintió como su cuerpo dejaba aquel lugar… Por medio de haces luminosos…

A los pocos segundos, se encontró a si mismo tirado en un callejón…

-Tan cansado… Tan… Malherido… Quiero… Descansar en paz… De una vez…

Y se desmayó.

Capítulo 1

La lluvia había cesado su furia, así que las calles de Tokio comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente, volviendo a respirarse un ambiente ruidoso y concurrido. Por este motivo era algo normal que algunos buscaran un poco de calma en parques o calles secundarias.

En uno de los parques más grandes se encontraba sentada una chica de unos dieciséis años, de pelo corto y oscuro y unos grandes ojos que miraban el infinito. A pesar de estar en un sitio conocido por sus habitantes, ella se encontraba allí por el azar.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, el flotar de una hoja rompió su ensimismamiento. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se posó en el libro que estaba en sus piernas, y entonces la apartó para poder cerrarlo. A continuación se incorporó y comenzó a caminar por el húmedo parque, preguntándose dónde podría dirigirse a continuación.

Mientras andaba iba observando el precioso parque, que se extendía hasta llegar a un pequeño lago. Se agachó en la orilla con aire curioso, con la intención de ver algún pez extraño que no conociera, ya que se encontraba lejos de su casa, muy lejos.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, vio cómo unas pequeñas burbujas comenzaron a formar un remolino, cada vez más grande, lo que hizo que se levantara de un salto.

-¡¿Pero qué?! De dónde ha salido es… ¿Eh? –Enmudeció al ver que en medio de aquel remolino se formó una atmósfera azulina y ondulante que a los pocos segundos estalló y tiró de espadas a la joven-. Uuh… Qué daño –dijo incorporándose con torpeza a causa del golpe.

Y a continuación miró hacia la orilla. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que donde antes estaba el remolino, un chico de pelo negro había quedado semihundido en el agua, bocabajo.

–¡Eh! ¡Que te vas a ahogar! –gritó la chica corriendo hacia él mientras intentaba asimilar lo ocurrido, pero el cuerpo no se movió, lo que le hizo comprender que tenía que sacarlo de allí cuanto antes. Y eso hizo, con todas sus fuerzas tiró de una de las largas mangas que el muchacho tenía hasta sacarlo por completo del agua y lo puso boca arriba.

Ella miró el cuerpo, jadeando, aún sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Se sorprendió al ver su extraño atuendo: una extraña camiseta holgada con grandes mangas de color blanco, a juego con el pantalón; unas zapatillas negras, o quizá sandalias, no supo concretarlo, y una cinta que lucía en plata una especie de signo que adornaba su frente.

-¿De dónde has salido? ¡Hola! ¡¿Me oyes?!

Había visto que respiraba con normalidad, así que no se preocupó por su vida, lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir que se despertara. Entonces el chico comenzó a abrir los párpados, dejando ver su blanco iris, que parecía haberse tragado sus pupilas. La chica puso su cara contra la de él esperando que reaccionase del todo.

-Qué… ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo el chico con un hilo de voz ronca-. ¿Quién eres?

-¡Bien! ¡Puedes hablar! –Exclamó la chica aliviada–. Me llamo Yuki. Estabas en el agua y te he sacado.

-¿Agua? –preguntó él algo más espabilado, entonces calló en la cuenta de que estaba empapado–. Uh… No sé qué ha pasa…. ¡¡!!

De repente éste se incorporó con una rapidez que asustó a Yuki, que se tapó la cara como gesto de defensa. El desconocido miraba con asombro en todas direcciones, hasta que se levantó y miró a la chica.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? –se extrañó Yuki al ver sus acciones.

-¿Dónde nos encontramos en este momento? – insistió él con impaciencia.

- Pues… No sé. La verdad es que no conozco nada de Tokio.

-¡¿Tokio?! Yo vengo de Konoha, ¿la conoces?

-¿¿Konoha?? ¿Qué lugar es ese? ¿Eres extranjero? –pero al mismo tiempo que lo preguntaba, el joven alzó los brazos con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡¡¡Lo he conseguido!!! Tiene que serlo. Tiene que ser otro mundo.

- ¿Otro mundo? –Yuki cada vez estaba más segura del deteriorado estado mental de su acompañante.

- Sí. Bueno, es que vengo de muy lejos. Si no me equivoco no conoces el país del Fuego, país del Agua, país del Viento, país de la Tierra o el país del Rayo ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Lo suponía –añadió él aún más contento–. Por cierto, me llamo Yik, encantado de conocerte… ¿Yuki?

-… Sí. Lo mismo digo… Supongo –respondió ella entre extrañada y asustada.

- Perdona, pero… ¿Podrías contarme algo sobre Tokio mientras damos una vuelta? Es que tengo mucha curiosidad.

- …bueno.

Con estas palabras comenzaron a pasear por las calles de Tokio, y aunque Yuki no conocía mucho de ella, intentó serle útil al extraño. Poco a poco la joven se dio cuenta de que no era alguien a quien debiera temer, así que en cierto modo se alegraba de no estar sola.

Al cabo de un rato acabaron frente a un edificio gigantesco con muchas ventanas y un amplio jardín. En la entrada podía leerse: "Instituto Seiko".

-¡Qué grande! Seguro que en este instituto llevan uniforme hasta la graduación –comentó Yuki.

-¿Instituto? –se extrañó Yik. En su país no conocía ningún edificio con ese nombre.

-Sí, mira. Allí hay un estudiante –dijo señalando a un chico con aspecto desaliñado que ayudaba a una joven que estaba sentada en el suelo. La chica tenía un largo pelo claro y sus facciones eran bastante bellas, pero llevaba puesto un extraño traje. Parecía desorientada, y el estudiante intentaba ayudarla, aunque sus movimientos eran algo tímidos y torpes, por lo que decidieron acercarse a ellos.

Mientras andaba, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Yik. Notaba la presencia de una gran energía, una energía que crecía más y más. Procedía del edificio, que poco a poco comenzó a oscurecerse y a deformarse.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –exclamó Yuki mirando a Yik cada vez más asustada. El estudiante y la acompañante se encontraban ahora de pie observando el edificio.

-¡Tened cuidado! –gritó Yik, pero la joven que acompañaba al estudiante se había anticipado a sus palabras, ya que tiraba del otro alejándolo del edificio.

Las paredes se deformaban cada vez más, formando como alargados tentáculos de hormigón y ladrillos. En escasos segundos pudieron ver que lo que antes era un espacio cúbico, se había convertido en un gigantesco monstruo. Tenía una cabeza inmensa y roja, y cuya boca de grandes dientes afilados abarcaba la mayoría de su superficie; y con ocho patas puntiagudas y afiladas, las más grandes a su espalda. Recordaba a una gran y deformada mantis diabólica.

Pero eso no fue todo, en ese momento, por el cielo apareció un objeto volador, una especie de cohete propulsado por grandes llamaradas, que al pasar cerca del monstruo fue derribado por una de sus pinzas y se estrelló en el jardín. A continuación, el monstruo dirigió su cabeza hacia la posición en la que se encontraban Yuki y Yik, aún atónitos, y dirigió veloz una de sus afiladas patas hacia la chica.

- ¡¡¡¡Ahhh!!!!

Capítulo 2

-Oye tú… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-(… ¿Mmm? Qué… ¿Qué ha pasado…?)

-¡¡Despierta!!

-¡!-

Ichi se despertó, no sabía qué pasaba, o dónde estaba… Lo único que sabía era que ya estaba fuera de peligro… Por ahora…

-Es… ¿Estás bien?

-¿Hm?

Ichi movió su cabeza un poco, para así poder ver a la figura de la cual provenía aquella voz. Era una chica, por su apariencia le daba unos 19 años humanos, llevaba una ropa algo provocativa, de una sola pieza, junto a una capa que se extendía hasta el suelo, era rubia; en su mano derecha, cargaba un bastón; Ichi se reincorporó.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo otra vez la chica.

-Sí -respondió Ichi- ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé…

-Esa vestimenta… Ese bastón… No eres originaria de este mundo, ¿verdad?

-¿M-Mundo? Yo… Ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí… Una niña simplemente me dio un collar… Y termine aquí…

-Ya veo… -Ichi miró sus ropas-. (¿Y esta vestimenta…? ¿Estaré en un Gigai?)

-¿P-Pasa algo…?

-No… Creo… Ya que ambos estamos solos… Y no sabemos nada de este mundo… Creo que será mejor que permanezcamos juntos… Al menos durante un tiempo…

-S-Sí…

-A propósito… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-S-Serene… Encantada

-Ichi Karakura… Lo mismo digo…

Ambos se miraron un momento, y decidieron salir de ese callejo para empezar a explorar el lugar un poco… Pero un sonido atronador les hizo detenerse en seco…

-¿¡Q-Qué fue eso!?

-¡Siento una energía espiritual maligna…! Imagino que sabes pelear, ¿verdad?

-S-Sí.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que vayamos a investigar, la explosión fue bastante cerca así que… ¿Qué diablos…?

-¡¡Un anteleón!! -dijo Serene, señalando al insecto de gigantescas proporciones y de varios tentáculos, notaron que dos chicos estaban a punto de ser aplastados por uno de ellos.

-¡¡No!! -gritaron Ichi y Serene a la vez.

-¡¡Hay que detener esos tentáculos…!! Me quitaré el Gigai…

-¿Gigai?

-Te explico luego… Ahora… ¡¡A la carga!! -dijo haciendo un gesto de liberarse, su ropa cambió, y ahora eran un pantalón y una camisa sin mangas, ambos de color negro, y con una Katana en la cintura, rápidamente, Ichi hizo un ademán de moverse y desapareció de la vista de Serene… La cual corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba el antoleón…

-¡¡¡GYYAAAA!! -Se oyó un grito al unísono.

-¡¡¡N-Nos Va a aplastar!!!

¡¡SLASH!!

De repente, Ichi le había cortado el tentáculo al antoleón, y enseguida este se volteó y gritó:

-¡¡Hadou Numero 31, Fuego Rojo!!

De la mano de Ichi salio un fuego intensamente rojo, que impacto directamente en uno de los tentáculos del antoleón, Acto seguido, otra bola de fuego salió disparada hacia el antoleón, esta vez de una dirección diferente, provenía de Serene…

-¿Estáis bien?

-S-Sí… ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-¿Quien eres tu, Espadachín Misterioso?

-Mi Nombre es Ichi Karakura… Y soy… Un Shinigami…

La bola de Fuego de Serene le había acertado en el ojo al antoleón, el cual quedó cegado gracias a dicha bola de fuego, Serene se acerco al grupo.

-¿Estáis bien?

-Sí.

-Esas ropas… -Ichi observó las ropas de Yik-. No eres de este mundo tampoco, ¿verdad?

-No… E imagino que tú tampoco a juzgar por tus técnicas… Eso no era chakra.

-¿Sabes pelear?

-¡¡Claro que sí!!

-Bien, entonces… ¡¡Destruyamos a esa cosa juntos!!

Capítulo 3

Leonhart recuperó la conciencia después del impacto del cohete. Éste había quedado hecho añicos. Pero suerte, él seguía de una pieza. Cogió la roja espada de su hermano aunque él la llamo Loveless (ya que su hermano le gustaba mucho ese antiguo poema épico del cual falta el último acto). Leonhart sintió un gran poder cerca de donde estaba. Así que enfundó la espada en la funda que había cogido antes de llegar a la Tierra. Llegó a un Instituto, el cual se llamaba Seiko. Al llegar notó que el poder de antes era muchísimo más fuerte. Vio como dos personas miraban fijamente a un monstruo. El cual era el más asqueroso que había visto en su vida. Tenía una cabeza inmensa y roja, y cuya boca de grandes dientes afilados abarcaba la mayoría de su superficie; y con ocho patas puntiagudas y afiladas, las más grandes a su espalda. Recordaba a una gran y deformada mantis diabólica.

Leonhart desenfundó su espada preparándose para el combate. Pero una chica y un chico se fijaron en él. Ambos le preguntaron a la vez:

_??? & ???_: ¿Quién eres tú?

_Leonhart_: Leonhart Rhapsodos. SOLDADO de 1ª Clase. ¿Y vosotros?

_Yuki_: Me llamo Yuki.

_Yik_: Yo soy Yik.

_Leonhart_: Bien, dejémonos de presentaciones. Hay que cargarse al bicho éste.

Empezaron a pelear. Mientras Leonhart era un experto en el manejo de la espada, Yik era experto en una materia llamada Chakra aunque Leonhart no sabía qué era. Yuki no sabía pelear, al menos de momento… Cuando todo parecía que estaba perdido, una chica llegó justo a tiempo. Lanzó un Piro++ y justamente el fuego era la debilidad de esa criatura. La chica que llegó se llamaba Serene aunque apenas recordaba nada. Tenía un diario en la mano. Después de presentarse todos descubrieron que eran de distintos mundos y que cada uno tenía un objetivo distinto. Leonhart decidió acompañarlos durante un tiempo hasta que fuera más fuerte y volver a Midgar.

Tras la caída del coloso, todos se reunieron en las ruinas de aquel instituto mirándose con recelo e impresionados los unos a los otros. Yoichi, que estaba en medio de aquel tumulto, no entendía nada, no le cabía en la cabeza todo aquel festival de efectos especiales y aquel monstruo horrible. Cuando terminaron de analizarse los unos a los otros Serene rompió el silencio.

_Serene_: Vaya, perdona chico, aquel monstruo era de mi mundo, no sé cómo acabo aquí -dijo refiriéndose a Yoichi ayudándole a levantarse del suelo.

_Yoichi_: ¿Monstruo? ¿Tu mundo…? No entiendo nada de nada -dijo haciendo aspavientos.

_Leonhart_: ¿Sois todos de otro mundo? -dijo pensando que era demasiada coincidencia.

_Yik_: Mi mundo es más… Natural que éste, además los elementalismos de ellos son muy diferentes de los del mío -dijo analizando sus manos e intentando ver su chakra sin éxito.

_Yoichi_: Chakr…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando en el lugar de las ruinas del instituto apareció un agujero dimensional de color morado. Tras eso apareció corriendo una chica de pelo rubio gritando agitando las manos.

_Alexia_: ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!! -dijo gritando mientras se deslizaba por el suelo.

_Ichi_: Vaya, menuda mujer más extraña -dijo mientras veía como corría hacia ellos.

_Alexia_: ¡Cuidado con eso! Es un agujero dimensional, si no tenéis cuidado os llevará a otro mundo -dijo jadeando.

_Yuki_: Yoichi… Te llamas así, ¿verdad? -preguntó ojeando su libro.

_Yoichi_: Sí -dijo sonrojado.

_Yuki_: Tú y yo somos de este mundo… Pero ellos no… Parece sencillo, pero no es así. ¿Nunca sentiste como si no pertenecieras a este lugar? -preguntó con un tono lúgubre.

_Yoichi_: Sí… Sin ir mas lejos ahora mismo me lo estaba preguntando… ¿Qué pasaría si saltara a aquel agujero dimensional? -se preguntó a sí mismo.

_Yuki_: Yo no me lo preguntare más, yo ya lo decidí… -dijo dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la puerta dimensional.

_Serene_: Yo sé que hay algo que necesito saber… Y para ello necesito seguir mi viaje, un placer… ¡¡Espérame Yuki!!! -grito dirigiéndose hacia ella.

_Ichi_: A mí me pasa lo mismo, fui salvado de mi mundo para poder encontrar la fuerza para defenderme en el mío -dijo terminando la frase mientras se dirigía hacia el portal.

_Leonhart_: Yo sólo busco venganza… Y aquí no la encontraré -dijo siguiendo el mismo camino que el resto.

_Alexia_: Yo no entiendo porque desaparecí de mi mundo, así que quizá viajando encuentre la respuesta -dijo cogiéndose de hombros.

Todos caminaron hacia delante excepto Yoichi, que se miraba las manos preguntándose qué hacer, de repente notó un calor que provenía de su bolsa y tuvo el sentimiento innegable de ir hacia el portal… Y así el grupo se desvaneció dejando la Tierra atrás.

Mientras, en un lugar que no se sabía muy bien cuál era, solo se veía un trono y una mujer sentado en él y al lado un hombre con gafas.

_Mujer_: Avisa a la bruja de "los jardines" -dijo sin mirar a su subordinado.

_Hombre_: Ya lo hice, tranquila, acabarán con ellos y recuperaremos la joya del ocaso, además mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, esa… Alexia tiene los días contados.

Capitulo 4

Los tonos purpúreos de aquel lugar arrastraban a aquel grupo en un hálito de sensaciones, donde lo sentías todo y a la vez nada. ¿Dónde estaban? Quién sabe, pero aquel lugar les era tan desconocido y familiar a la vez que no podían evitar estremecerse. Los susurros del viento hicieron que despertaran de aquel sueño para encontrarse en un lugar paradisíaco.

Un hermoso jardín era el centro de aquella estancia de colores cálidos y compactos. A pesar de los brillos de las flores y plantas, el edificio en sí no brillaba mucho debido a sus tonos apagados. El primero en levantarse del suelo fue Yoichi, el cual miraba anonadado lo que ocurría.

-_Yoichi_: ¿Dónde estamos?

La muchacha de cabellos dorados se levantó lentamente, observando sus alrededores con precaución y una mano cerca de un estoque que portaba en su cintura.

-_Alexia_: No lo sé, pero lo mejor será tener cuidado.

-_Serene_: No parece un lugar tan malo -comentó la chica mientras se desempolvaba y examinaba la zona.

-_Yik_: Pero siempre es mejor ir con los ojos abiertos -alertó el joven ninja de ojos vacíos, levantándose del suelo y ayudando a la otra chica llamada Yuki a levantarse, la cual no soltaba su libro. El otro chico, Leonhart, se levantó por su cuenta mientras el chico de cabellos rojizos hizo alusión de desconfianza por estar en un lugar desconocido.

-_Yuki_: ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

-_Serene_: Lo mejor será preguntar a alguien de por aquí, ¿no?

-_Yik_: Yo me adelanto, esperad.

-_Ichi_: Vale.

-_Leonhart_: Espero que no llame demasiado la atención, no nos conviene.

-_Ichi_: Creo que sabe lo que hace, déjalo estar.

El shinobi se adelantó unos pasos hacia los pasillos de aquel gran edificio, y pudo observar cómo alumnos comenzaron a salir al sonido de la campana. Sería un día normal para ellos, pero los héroes no sabrían que hacer en ese momento.

-_Leonhart_: Demasiada gente -murmuró el joven con una ligera preocupación.

-_Alexia_: Llevan uniformes, creo que llamaremos demasiado la atención.

-_Yoichi_: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-_Serene_: De momento informémonos.

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia una de las personas del lugar y comenzó a hablar. Al parecer a aquel chico le había agradado Serene, por lo que no se molestó ni en preguntar por sus extraños atuendos, los cuales debían de gustarle bastante.

-_¿?¿?_: Buenos días, debéis de ser nuevos.

-_Leonhart_: ¿Y tú eres…?

-_Zell_: Mis amigos me llaman Zell, ¿y tú?

Ignoró su pregunta y miró hacia otro lado mientras Yoichi musitaba algo ininteligible, molesto por la actitud de aquel muchacho. Finalmente él decidió dar el primer paso y presentarse al chico desenfadado que parecía bastante macarra debido a su cabello rubio y de punta, por no hablar del tatuaje que llevaba en el rostro.

-_Yoichi_: Yo soy Yoichi, ella es Alexia, él Yik, aquel chico Ichi, ella Yuki y él…-contempló con más detenimiento a Leonhart, que permanecía en silencio-… Leonhart.

-_Zell_: Encantados, Serene me ha dicho que andáis algo perdidos sobre este lugar, ¿no?

-_Yuki_: Un poco, ¿podrías ayudarnos?

-_Zell_: Claro -carraspeó un par de veces-. Estáis en los Jardines, una especie de academia para entrar en SeeD y convertirnos en fuertes guerreros protectores. Más bien somos mercenarios… Bah, eso no es importante. El caso es que pronto serán los exámenes y decidirán quién aprueba y quién no. ¡Va a ser emocionante!

El entusiasmo del chico tatuado podía reflejarse en el brillo de sus ojos. Serene rió por lo bajo, Alexia mantuvo su mirada inexpresiva y Yoichi lo contemplaba anonadado. Yuki y Yik se mantenían al margen de la conversación, incapaces de hablar con ninguno de los presentes y Leonhart suspiraba con ligera pesadez en su voz, notándose que comenzaba a impacientarse con esa absurda explicación. Zell los miró a todos extrañados y volvió a su salsa.

-_Zell_: Os recomiendo que viajéis al otro jardín llamado Galbadia, seguro que os ayudarán mejor que yo.

-_Yoichi_: ¿Cómo podemos llegar hasta allí?

-_Zell_: Puedo llevaros.

-_Serene_: Eso sería muy amable por tu parte.

-_Zell_: Claro, llamaré a cierto amigo y partiremos hacia allí al instante.

-_Yuki_: Muchas gracias.

-_Yik_: Eso, se te agradece.

-_Ichi_: Tenemos suerte de toparnos contigo.

-_Zell_: No es para tanto -contestó ya empezando a sonrojarse.

-_Leonhart_: …

-_Zell_: Bien, en seguida nos vemos.

El joven del tatuaje y pelo-pincho comenzó a correr hacia los pasillos de aquel lugar, dejando al grupo solo nuevamente, a la espera de que trajera a su amigo para llevarlos a Galbadia, donde podrían descubrir dónde estaban y qué ocurría, y con un poco de suerte algo referente a su pasado y futuro.

Capítulo 5

_Yik_: Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

_Alexia_: Yo creo que deberíamos investigar un poco por aquí, ¿no creéis?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Alexia, empezó a andar y los demás empezaron a seguirla. Poco a poco, dejaron atrás aquel edificio y la ciudad. A las afueras, todo era verde, con árboles y campos donde la gente plantaba alimentos y plantas. Al andar un poco más, se empezaban a ver pequeños pueblos hechos con casas de paja y madera. Se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que vieron a un niño de unos cinco años acercándose a ellos corriendo y llorando. Alexia, abrió los brazos y el niño se acostó en ellos, buscando protección. Alexia, lo acogió, protegiéndole con sus brazos y susurrándole cosas al oído. Unos segundos después, vino corriendo una mujer, de unos 25 años, que empujó a Alexia y cogió el brazo del niño con fuerza. El niño, empezó a llorar intensamente.

_Alexia_: Ey, ¿quién se ha creído que es para empujarme así, de este modo? -le preguntó enfadada, al haber sido tratada de un mal modo. La mujer ni se inmutó, y se llevó al niño arrastras.

_Alexia_: Debemos seguir a esa mujer.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, se fue andando hasta el pueblo. Los demás, seguían a Alexia.

_Ichi_: Alexia parece enfadada.

_Serene_: Si, creo que se ha encariñado con ese niño.

Al llegar al pueblo, pudieron ver como la mujer llevaba dentro de una cabaña al niño, mientras él pedía ayuda y suplicaba a la gente que le ayudase.

_Alexia_: ¡Hmpf! Debemos hacer algo, ¿no habéis visto cómo el niño pedía ayuda?

_Leonhart_: Quizás solo quiera llamar la atención, ya se sabe como son los niños de hoy en día.

_Yik_: Ahora lo veremos, ¡OJO BLANCO! -Yik empezó a analizar lo que ocurría dentro de la cabaña. Yik primero tuvo la cara serena, pero poco a poco, empezó a poner caras de miedo, pánico y dolor. Se oyó un grito. Poco a poco, Yik fue serenándose y con un susurro, dijo:

_Yik_: Está… Muerto…

Y se oyó un sollozo.

Capítulo 6

Un abrumador silencio emergió súbitamente. Nadie pronunció ninguna palabra, posando sus vistas hacia la joven de pelos blanquecidos, que permanecía callada ante toda condolencia que sus compañeros le dirigían. Nunca pensaron que aquellas bellas flores, escondían tal secreto.

Ichi, al no ver respuesta alguna, fue el primer en reaccionar ante tal escena, dirigiéndose velozmente dirección hacia la cabaña, donde se había encontraba aquel niño. Al acercarse cada vez mas su aspecto iba cambiado, de la misma manera que sus ropas, pero una sombra imprevista, apareció delante de el, impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué sucede contigo…? ¡Déjame pasar, Yik! -mencionó en tono molesto, mientras le amenazaba con su katana en la mano.

-Es inútil… El niño ya está muerto, y aquella mujer ya no se encuentra adentro…

-¿¡Cómo que ya no está!? -exclamo Yoichi al acercarse a los dos jóvenes, del mismo modo lo hicieron el resto del grupo.

-Tal como lo he dicho, esa mujer ya no está… Apenas el niño murió, ella no estaba…-inquirió éste con cierto tono de preocupación y temor. Aquella mujer no era una persona común y corriente, lo podía sentir.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada aquí… Es una pena, pero así es la vida -en los ojos de Alexia se reflejaba una cierta tristeza, que en ningún momento se dejo mostrar-. Volvamos a aquella academia, de seguro podemos encontrar mas información allá.

Dicho esto, el grupo se dirigió a la siga de Alexia que avanzaba a paso rápido por el lugar. De cierto modo preocupados por la reacción de esta ante aquello que había pasado. En el trayecto nadie habló nada, salvo algunos comentarios de Yuki o Yoichi, quienes miraban exaltados las hermosas flores que se veían alrededor. En efecto, flores de todos colores y tamaños se extendía hasta cierto punto, que parecía ser el límite del jardín.

Al llegar, la bulliciosa academia se había vuelto oscura y silenciosa, no se veía a nadie por los alrededores. La noche había llegado y con ella también una hermosa esfera reluciente que se alzaba en el cielo estrellado.

-Genial… ¿Y ahora qué? -reprochó Leonhart cruzándose de brazos.

-No nos queda de otra… Tendremos que buscar algún lugar cerca en donde descansar por esta noche -comentó Ichi dándoles una pequeña mirada a cada uno de sus compañeros, los cuales, sólo algunos, asintieron con él.

Nadie replicó nada, no les quedaba ninguna otra opción. Caminaron por los alrededores de los inmensos campos hasta llegar al límite, donde terminaban las flores que se extendían sobre un vasto terreno. Colaborando cada uno par hacer de aquel lugar, algo más cómodo. Sentándose todos a reflexionar delante de aquellas llamas rojizas.

-Tendremos que ir mañana para más información -propuso Yuki fijando su mirada en aquella academia que se veía a lo lejos.

-No nos queda de otra, además ese chico… Zell, dijo que nos podría ayudar -prosiguió Yik con un tono sereno.

-Así parece… Pero como nos hemos desviado, no nos ha podido ayudar -miraba atentamente el fuego Alexia, mientras continuaba hablando.

-Es verdad… Tenemos que elegir quien se queda de guardia esta noche, no sabemos si aquella mujer pueda aparecer de nuevo -interrumpió Yoichi con cierto tono de líder, levantándose de su puesto para mirar mejor a sus camaradas-. ¿Nadie se ofrece?

-Yo me ofrezco… Además tengo que mantener el fuego encendido -comentó una voz tímida entre el grupo, acercándose, Serene en donde se encontraba Yoichi.

-Es muy peligroso que se quede sola -se paró Leonhart con molestia-. No creo que ella sea capaz.

-Y dime… ¿Tú podrías mantener latente el fuego para que no se congele nadie? Cada vez está haciendo mas frío… Tú descansa tranquilo que yo puedo manejarlo -terminó Serene, sentándose en el puesto que antes estaba.

Ya decidido, nadie replicó, acomodándose todos como podían alrededor del fuego. Apenas ya se habían acostado el sueño los tomó por sorpresa, durmiéndose profundamente. Yoichi era el único que esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño. Acompañando a su camarada en aquella fría noche.

En un principio sólo era un intercambio de sonrisas, pero poco a poco empezaron a surgir las palabras.

-Deberías descansar, mañana no tendrás fuerzas para continuar el viaje -le hablaba al joven con un tono suave, al mismo tiempo que cada cierto tiempo acercaba su báculo hacia el fuego, para que este ardiese mas.

-Lo mismo debería decir yo… -le contestaba el joven sin dejar de ver arder el fuego.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada… -el rostro de la joven cambio rápidamente más fúnebre, mientras con su mano en el bolsillo sacaba un pequeño collar con una piedra incrustada-. Con mi padre siempre permanecía hasta altas horas de la noche practicando mi magia.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mirando aquella hermosa joya. Al ver al joven interesado en esta, Serene se la pasó a sus manos, respondiendo esta con más intensidad al contacto con el chico. Se quedaron mirando fijamente por largo tiempo, al ver esta reacción que nunca antes le había pasado a la chica, a excepción de cuando llegó a este mundo. Cada vez brillaba con más fuerza, hasta que en un momento dado, ninguno pudo ver nada de lo que había pasado.

-Yoichi… ¡Yoichi!, despierta…

-Umm… ¿Alexia…?

-¡Gracias, estas bien! Me había asustado, después de esa luz que salió, te encontré tirado inconciente -le decía Serene acercándose a donde se encontraba el chico.

-Impresionante… Ahora, ¿me pueden explicar de dónde salieron esos tatuajes que tienes en tu rostro? -comentó Yik ayudando al joven a incorporarse, viendo que en su cuerpo extrañas marcas habían aparecido en él. Mientras todos le miraban con sorpresa.

La conversación seguía en torno al nuevo aspecto de Yoichi, cuando de repente, vieron como una sombra a lo lejos se les acercaba, por entremedio del campo.

-¿Aquél no es Zell?- Dijo Yuki señalando al joven que se les acercaba.

-Chicos… Qué bueno que los encuentro… Necesito que me acompañen…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasó? -preguntó Ichi con curiosidad.

-Necesitamos su ayuda… Para derrotar a la nueva bruja…

Capítulo 7

-¿Nuestra ayuda? –preguntó Yuki algo extrañada.

-Sí. Le hablé a Squ… Al director de vosotros y me dijo que podríais ser de mucha ayuda. Os ha convocado en su despacho.

-¿Y por qué nosotros? –Añadió cortante Leonhart–. Hay muchos estudiantes aquí.

-Parece ser que está interesado en vosotros. Si tenéis cualquier pregunta podéis hacérsela personalmente si queréis –a pesar de aquellas palabras, ninguno parecía muy convencido–. No os preocupéis, es un buen tipo. Hace tiempo luchamos juntos contra otra bruja, le conozco muy bien –Añadió con una pícara sonrisa. Entonces algunos intercambiaron miradas de inseguridad.

-No creo que pase nada por ir a hablar con él ¿no creéis? –propuso Ichi con tono calmado.

-Es verdad. Además ¿qué mejor persona para informarnos que el propio director del jardín? Seguro que nos aclara cualquier duda –dijo riendo Yik mientras miraba a la muda Serene, que había estado observando cómo se apagaba la cálida llama que había encendido.

-Ah… S…Sí, claro –dijo ella al darse por aludida.

-Y es posible… -añadió Alexia pensativa mientras tiraba del brazo de Yoichi y lo ponía frente a Zell- …que pueda darnos una explicación sobre esto.

-¡Uah! ¿Qué te ha pasado, chico? Parece que has intentado copiar mi tatuaje a lo grande –comentó risueño Zell.

-Pareces una cebra… -siguió Leonhart observándolo de arriba abajo.

-Y… Yo… No sé qué me ha podido pasar…

-A mí me gusta –opinó Ichi. Pero Serene parecía preocupada.

-Chicos, parad. No sabemos qué le ha pasado. Hace un momento estaba inconsciente, puede que sea algo… Malo.

-No lo creo. Si fuera algo maligno ya habríamos visto algún indicio al respecto. De todas formas será mejor ir a ver al director cuanto antes –decía Alexia con tono firme mientras se adelantaba un poco junto a Yuki.

-Te seguimos, Zell –apuntó Yuki al ver que éste no se movía.

-¡Ah, claro! Es por aquí.

Dicho esto, todos entraron al gran edificio tras los pasos de Zell. Llegaron a un gran vestíbulo circular desde el cual se podía acceder a las distintas zonas del recinto, pero ellos se dirigieron a unas escaleras que había en el centro, que llegaban hasta un ascensor.

-El despacho está en la tercera planta, entrad –dijo Zell estirando el brazo a modo de invitación.

Una vez dentro, las puertas de cristal comenzaron a cerrarse, pero antes una sombra entró a toda prisa haciendo que la mayoría de los ocupantes se cayeran uno encima de otro.

-Uhh…Qué daño… -se quejaba una voz desconocida.

-¡Ten más cuidado, Selphie! –gritó molesto Zell mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Yuki y a Yoichi. Los únicos que se habían mantenido en pie eran Alexia y Leonhart, pero a diferencia de él, Alexia estaba ocupada ayudando a los caídos.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Es que las puertas se estaban cerrando –dijo la supuesta Selphie una vez que todos estaban de nuevo en pie y con el ascensor en marcha.

-Haberle dado al botón…

-¡Pero así no hubiera tenido gracia! –respondió burlona ella.

-Menuda gracia… -comentó Leonhart observando el edificio a través del cristal del otro lado. Entonces Selphie le sacó la lengua sin que se diera cuenta y todos rieron en voz baja.

-Bueno, siento lo ocurrido. Soy Selphie, encantada –y la joven dedicó una ligera reverencia a los desconocidos. Tenía una extraña melena castaña que se curvaba en las puntas y llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo junto a unas botas marrones. Tenía un aspecto bastante jovial–. El director me dijo que os acompañara con Zell. ((No se fía de ti)) –añadió en voz baja mirando al ofendido Zell.

Y así llegaron a la tercera planta. Al bajar recorrieron un pequeño pasillo que conducía al despacho del director, que al llegar les recibió tras su escritorio. La mayoría se sorprendió al ver su corta edad, no aparentaba más de 23. Era un chico alto de pelo algo crecido de color castaño oscuro. En mitad de la cara podía apreciarse con facilidad una limpia cicatriz que le daba un aire altivo, pero su mirada, tranquila pero firme, calmaba esa sensación. Llevaba puesto un traje azul marino con el emblema del jardín.

-Bienvenidos al Jardín de Balamb, mi nombre es Squall Leonhart. Encantado de conoceros –todos respondieron a la presentación menos Leonhart, que no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-¿Squall Leonhart, verdad? ¡Como nuestro compañero más hablador! –comentó Yik al no estar de acuerdo con la actitud de su compañero, que le miró molesto.

-Mi nombre es Leonhart Rhapsodos, un placer –añadió cortante-. Aunque a mí me urge más que nos cuentes lo que quieres de nosotros.

-Sí. Os explicaré la situación.

Entonces el director les explicó que en el mundo existían algunos "jardines" como en el que se encontraban, y como bien les había dicho Zell, tenían como fin preparar a unos guerreros llamados SeeDs. Los SeeDs combatían contra los peligros que acechaban a los países, un papel bastante importante. Comentó que anteriormente se habían producido conflictos con brujas que anhelaban la destrucción del mundo y el sometimiento de los humanos, pero habían conseguido salir victoriosos en la batalla. A causa de estos conflictos, en la actualidad no había un gran número de SeeDs con los que contar, aunque sí un creciente número de estudiantes.

-Por esta razón me gustaría que nos ayudarais a acabar con un nuevo peligro, una nueva bruja que amenaza con destruir uno de los jardines, y no sabemos qué más propósitos tendrá. Su nombre es Sacle, y creemos que ya se encuentra infiltrada en el Jardín de Trabia, al que debemos proteger.

-¿Pero por qué acudís a nosotros precisamente? Si ni siquiera sabéis si tenemos habilidades para la batalla. ¿Cómo sabe que le seremos de utilidad? –preguntó contrariada Yuki mientras aferraba su libro. Y al decir esto, Squall comenzó a observar con detenimiento el pintoresco grupo de siete personas que estaba frente a él.

-¿Qué mejor ayuda que la de habitantes de otros mundos? –dijo con firmeza el director, y cuyas palabras hicieron que todos enmudecieran y le miraran estupefactos.

-¿Cómo lo…? –intentó preguntar el sorprendido Yoichi.

-Peculiares ropajes, armas desconocidas… Y no conocéis nada sobre los jardines o las brujas… Y por si fuera poco, nuestras cámaras han captado una curiosa escena -mientras decía esto, Squall cogió un pequeño mando de su escritorio y presionó un botón. Entonces una pantalla comenzó a deslizarse por la pared hasta ponerse frente al grupo. En ella podía verse una grabación del jardín exterior del Jardín, en el que aparecía una puerta dimensional de la que salieron los siete viajeros, entonces comprendieron que era inútil contradecir la deducción del director–. No sabemos con qué propósito habéis venido, pero una buena forma de averiguarlo es que aceptéis esta misión. Si resultáis ser un peligro, yo mismo os daré caza con mis mejores hombres, pero no creo que sea el caso.

-¿Y por qué no utiliza a sus mejores hombres para acabar con ella? –puntualizó Alexia.

-Lamentablemente en este momento andamos muy ocupados con los otros países y estamos faltos de personal. Y los estudiantes más cualificados van a tener esta semana su examen de SeeDs, por lo que tampoco podemos enviarles. ¿Qué decís? Estoy convencido de que tenéis nociones sobre la batalla, de no ser así sería un suicidio viajar a mundos desconocidos.

Después de unos minutos en los que todos hablaron sobre la situación en la que se encontraban, accedieron a su petición.

-Bien. Me alegro de vuestra decisión. Entonces, la misión consistiría en dividiros en dos grupos, en los que os acompañarán Zell y Selphie respectivamente para indicaros tanto el camino como informaros del plan. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Esto os será de utilidad para comunicaros –al decir esto, Squall abrió un cajón del que sacó una caja de metal, y la puso encima del escritorio.

Capítulo 8

El joven director abrió la caja, la cual contenía…

-¿Dos móviles? -dijo Zell.

-Sí, debéis separaros en dos grupos, como ya dije, ambos liderados por ti y Selphie respectivamente, un grupo se encargara del reconocimiento de campo (Selphie) mientras que el otro se encargara del las maniobras ofensivas (Zell), claro, que cuando luchéis contra la bruja, ambos grupos deben de actuar como un solo equipo -dijo Squall.

-Bien… Yo me voy para el grupo de maniobras ofensivas -dijo Raphsodos.

-Yo quisiera participar en el equipo de reconocimiento de campo -dijo Alexia.

-Igual yo -dijo Serene.

-Yo también me voy al equipo de Maniobras Ofensivas -comentó Yik, con algo de entusiasmo.

-A mí me da igual en cual vaya -comentó Ichi, mostrándose despreocupado.

-Yo… Quisiera ir… En el equipo de maniobras ofensivas -dijo Yoichi.

-A mí también me da igual a que equipo pertenezca… -comentó Yuki, algo confusa.

-Bien, entonces… -dijo el Director Leonhart-. Tú, el pelirrojo, ve hacia el equipo de reconocimiento -dijo señalando a Ichi-. Y tú…

-Yuki, señor…

-No me llames señor, que me haces sentir viejo… -comentó el Director-. Bien, tú irás también al equipo de reconocimiento. La muchacha rubia -dijo dirigiéndose a Alexia- irá al equipo de Maniobras ofensivas.

-Vale -dijeron Ichi, Yuki y Alexia al unísono.

-Ahora vayan al garaje y emprendan camino, el trayecto es largo, y nunca se sabe cuando la bruja puede atacar -dicho esto, le entrego un móvil a Selphie y a Zell.

-¡¡Bien!! Síganme los de Maniobras Ofensivas -dijo con euforia.

Alexia, Raphsodos, Yik y Yoichi siguieron a Zell.

-¡¡Entonces, síganme los restantes!! -dijo Selphie, también con euforia.

Ya en el garaje…

-Así que estos son vehículos de los humanos eh… -dijo Ichi, mostrando curiosidad hacia los carros.

-¿Qué son estos? -preguntó Yik, mostrando aun más curiosidad que Ichi.

-Son carros, descerebrados -respondió Raphsodos con un tono de sarcasmo.

-¡¿Cómo?! -le respondió Yik.

-… -Ichi siguió con el mismo aire sereno que siempre llevaba.

-¡Parad! No queremos terminar en una pelea tan pronto, será mejor que subamos a los carros -dijo Serene, con un tono cortante.

-Bien… Los que van al equipo de reconocimiento… En este carro, por favor -dijo Selphie.

Serene, Yuki e Ichi se montaron en el carro de Selphie, la cual se montó después de estos.

-Ahora ustedes cuatro, a este carro, ¡ahora! -dijo Zell.

Los cuatro restantes se montaron en el otro carro, conducido por Zell.

A los pocos minutos, el carro de Selphie Arranco primero, seguido por el de Zell. Por dentro, los carros eran algo espaciosos, con asientos a los laterales y una pequeña mesita en el centro, separando a la cabina del área de los pasajeros, había una pequeña puerta transparente, por donde se podía ver todo el camino que recorrían…

-Impresionante… -comentaba Yik-. Este vehículo va bastante rápido, me pregunto qué tipo de Juutsu usará para ser impulsado…

-Usa gasolina, imbécil -dijo Raphsodos, con su inmutable tono sarcástico.

-¿Gasolena? -pregunto Yik.

-GA-SO-LI-NA, burro.

-No empecéis a pelearos otra vez… -dijo Alexia.

-(Me pregunto qué serán estos tatuajes tan raros… Y por qué de repente han aparecido… Es más… ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo aquí…? Era un día normal, común y corriente… Y de repente… Apareció aquel bicho gigante, la maga Serene, el chocante Raphsodos, el ninja Yik, el samurai Ichi, y Alexia… Y Yuki y yo terminamos aquí, en este supuesto otro mundo…).

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Alexia a un pensativo Yoichi.

-N-No, nada -respondió éste.

Mientras, en el carro de Selphie, Ichi estaba recostado en el asiento del costado derecho, Serene, permanecía sentada mirando por la ventana del carro, y Yuki estaba sentada, mirando al suelo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Yuki? -preguntó Serene.

-Nada… -respondió esta.

-¿Qué os parece ese tal Raphsodos? -preguntó Serene.

-Que es un pesado… -dijo Ichi.

-Qué directo… -dijo Serene-. ¿Y a ti, Yuki?

-También me cae algo mal…

…

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo Yuki, después de un pequeño momento de silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Serene.

-Me refiero a esto… Ustedes… Aquel bicho extraño… El portal… Este supuesto otro mundo… Sus poderes… -dijo Mirando a Ichi y a Serene.

-Yo… No tengo ni la más remota idea… -dijo Ichi-. Pero me da igual, no quiero volver a mi mundo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Yuki.

-Motivos personales…

-Y tú, Serene, ¿no extrañas tu mundo…?

-Sí… No… No lo sé… -dijo Serene, algo confusa.

-Voy a echarme una siesta, estoy cansado -dijo Ichi-. Y creo que será mejor que ustedes dos también se echen una…

Capítulo 9

Al llegar a los jardines de Trabia, a Zell le cogieron escalofríos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Alexia. Zell se sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada nada, sólo que este lugar es algo… Solitario -dijo Zell riendo y pasándose la mano por detrás de la cabeza.

Selphie bajó del otro carro, y con su alegría, abrió la puerta para que bajaran Serene, Yuki e Ichi. Los otros cinco, bajaron de su carro y se reunieron con ellos.

-Bueno, como líder de maniobras defensivas, propongo que directamente vayamos al ataque, ¿a que sí, chicos? -dijo Zell con mucho entusiasmo. Pasaron unos instantes sin que nadie dijera nada. Zell, enfadado, se fue a paso rápido y Alexia, Raphsodos, Yik y Yoichi se fueron rápidamente para seguir a su jefe. Selphie, Serene, Ichi y Yuki se quedaron solos.

-Bueeeno… Propongo que vayamos a investigar un poco, ¿no? -preguntó Selphie.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza. Selphie se fue saltando por el campo mientras los otros tres la seguían un poco más atrás.

-Selphie es muy entusiasta, ¿no creéis? -dijo Serene.

-Se agradece a alguien que sea optimista en los momentos difíciles -contestó Yuki. Ichi sonrió.

Mientras tanto, en el otro grupo, Zell aún estaba enfadado por la falta de entusiasmo de sus amigos, así que Raphsodos se fue con él a hacerle un poco de compañía. Alexia tarareaba una canción, mientras Yik y Yoichi conversaban animadamente. De repente, Alexia dejó de silbar y se paró en seco. Yik y Yoichi se giraron para ver que pasaba.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó Yik.

-Mi, mi, mirad en el suelo -tartamudeó Alexia. Los dos miraron al suelo, pero no vieron nada para qué extrañarse.

-Yo no veo nada -dijo Yoichi.

-Mi, mira a tus pies -señaló Alexia. Miraron a los pies de Yoichi. A su alrededor, crecían plantas y diversos tipos de flores silvestres. Los tres, se miraron incrédulos. Raphsodos y Zell, se giraron, al ver que sus compañeros no les seguían.

-Ey, ¿qué pasa aqu…? ¡¡ANDA!! Yoichi, si tus marcas están brillando -exclamó Zell. En efecto, las marcas "misteriosas" estaban reluciendo, a la vez que las plantas crecían a su alrededor.

-Felicidades, chico, hemos descubierto tu poder -dijo Raphsodos.

-Mi… ¿Poder? -dijo Yoichi.

-A ver, intenta hacer crecer un árbol -le ordenó Raphsodos. Yoichi le obedeció. Abrió su mano y empezó a pensar "un árbol, un árbol"....Empezó a notar que su poder le recorría todo su ser, una fuente de calor que le proporcionaba paz y serenidad. La empezó a acumular a su mano. Poco a poco, empezó a brotar un pequeño árbol, que se hizo cada vez más y más grande, hasta convertirse en un gran árbol donde empezaron a brotar extraños frutos de color naranja. Exhausto, se cayó al suelo.

-Como creía, Yoichi, tienes el poder de la naturaleza -Dijo Raphsodos. Yoichi simplemente asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

En grupo de Selphie, estaban hablando tranquilamente. Selphie llevaba la conversación, mientras los otros tres asentían o pronunciaban algún "Ah, ¿sí? Vaya… Qué interesante…". De repente, sonó un móvil. Selphie lo cogió.

-¿¿Digaaaaaa?? ¡¡Selphie al hablaaa!! ¿¿Quéeeee?? Imposible, vamos en seguida, chaaaaoooo.

Los tres extrañados, preguntaron por lo sucedido. Selphie no les respondió, y se fue corriendo en dirección este. Los tres, al no saber qué hacer, la siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una pequeña valla donde estaba el grupo de Zell. Selphie se dirigió directamente a Yoichi, que le examinó.

-Mh… El director me dijo que podría pasar algo así… -dijo Selphie un tanto preocupada.

-Ahora, sólo falta uno… -dijo Zell. Los dos dirigieron la mirada a Yuki. Ella, al verse observada, bajó la mirada y se puso colorada.

-Bueno, ahora debemos solucionar otras cosas -dijo Zell esbozando una sonrisa-. Yoichi, por favor, ahora que ya has despertado, ¿puedes quitar la enredadera?

-Mhh… Puedo intentarlo… -dijo Yoichi algo aturdido. Aún no se había recuperado del todo de su primera experiencia mágica. Estiró la mano hacia la enredadera, y la empezó a cerrar. La planta, poco a poco, empezó a retirarse. Yoichi se tambaleó, pero Raphsodos los sujetó a tiempo antes de caerse. Sólo faltaba un poco para que desapareciera toda, pero Yoichi bajó la mano y cerró los ojos.

-¡Yoichi! -gritaron Serene y Yuki.

-No os preocupéis, él está bien -las tranquilizó Zell.

-Lo peor está allí dentro -dijo Selphie. Yik cargó con Yoichi, y poco a poco, los nueve entraron dentro.

Capítulo 10

Los nueve caminaban hacia la entrada del jardín de Trabia, estaba todo muy tranquilo, todos creían que no era horario de clases porque no había ni un solo alumno. Zell y Selphie encabezaban la tropa. Rapshodos caminaba por su cuenta algo curioso, Ichi intentaba imitar a Zell provocando la risa de Alexia y Serene, mientras Yik cargaba con Yoichi y Yuki encerrada en su libro pensaba cual sería su poder si es que lo tenía.

Zell rompió el silencio que había en aquel momento.

_Zell_: Yuki, no te preocupes, ya encontraras tu poder -dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Yuki encero aun más su cara en su libro pero con una mueca le dio las gracias, cuando llegaron al "Hall" del jardín, había un largo pasillo que terminaba en una puerta de color rojizo. Ésta estaba mágicamente hechizada por hielo, fuego y electricidad.

_Selphie_: Vaya con las nuevas tecnologías -dijo sacando un bazooka de un mini bolso que llevaba.

_Zell_: ¡NO, BESTIA! ¡¡ASÍ NO!! -gritó haciendo aspavientos intentando quitarle el bazooka provocando la risa de todos.

Cuando terminaron de pelear todos miraron la puerta, mientras Yoichi le pedía Yik que le dejara bajar al suelo que se encontraba algo mejor.

_Zell_: Tendremos que hacer algo… Magia… O… -dijo mirando interesadamente el sello mágico.

_Selphie_: ¡O VOLAR EL JARDÍN! -dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

_Todos_: ¡¡¡QUE NO!!! -dijeron entre risas.

En ese momento el sello mágico que les bloqueaba el camino empezó a brillar transformándose en un solo color dorado. De las tres esquinas de la sala aparecieron tres seres que no se podía decir si eran monstruos o humanos.

Una bella mujer de tez fría y muy mística.

Un monstruo rojizo con pelo enllamado.

Y por ultimo un abuelo con pinta de bonachón con una larga barba y un cetro que terminaba en un símbolo del rayo.

Todos se quedaron mirándoles excepto Zell y Selphie que se pusieron en posición de combate.

_Zell_: Chicos, estos G.F. no creo que vengan a conseguir amistades -dijo sonriendo mientras se crujía los dedos.

_Selphie_: No les subestiméis, poneros a luchar -dijo mientras sacaba un bazooka picadamente.

_Zell_: ¡¡Que no!! -gritó mientras ella apuntaba a los G.F.

Capitulo 11

La batalla comenzaba, y la dama de piel azulada apartó a una de los guerreros hacia un lado de la habitación.

Serene estaba acorralada en una pared, impidiendo su escapatoria de la batalla. El rostro de aquella gélida mujer era impasible, mostrando dignidad y autoridad, pero ante todo frío.

Al principio a la joven le dio el pánico. El resto de G.F. estaban distrayendo a sus compañeros, separándolos entre sí, y ella no podía hacer nada.

"¿Qué puedo hacer…?", pensó la muchacha mientras agarraba su cetro con fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho.

-¡Es Shiva, la G.F. de hielo! ¡Ten cuidado, Serene! -gritó Zell mientras combatía contra el gran anciano, el cual lanzaba rayos alrededor de los luchadores, acorralándolos como ratas.

A la muchacha no le fue indiferente aquello, pero se puso aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. No sabía cómo combatir a aquella mujer que poco a poco se acercaba a ella.

"Piensa… Piensa…", se repetía Serene una y otra vez, apretando sus ojos con fuerza para poder concentrarse mejor.

Antes de que la dama fantasmagórica lanzara su primer ataque, la joven reaccionó y esquivó una esquirla de hielo lanzada por el G.F. sin contemplaciones. Lo más horrible de aquella bella mujer era que la expresión de su rostro no cambiaba con sus acciones, en cierto modo daban hasta escalofríos.

La chica mágica miró la esquirla de hielo con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Eso podría haberla matado de no ser porque lo esquivó a tiempo, salvándose de aquel destino. Aún no podía morir si de verdad quería cumplir su objetivo…

Pensó en la cara de aquel niño muerto en la cabaña, de todos sus compañeros que luchaban por sobrevivir y de la inseguridad que siempre había habitado en ella.

Con un habilidoso movimiento giró su vara y comenzó a crear un haz de luz que atravesó a Shiva, la dama helada.

-¡Piro! -la palabra resonó en toda la habitación como un melodioso eco escondido en los acueductos mas profundos.

Shiva dejó de respirar y se desvaneció entre gotas de agua, haciendo que algunas cayeran por su rostro, como si de verdad estuviera arrepentida de su acto. Serene tragó saliva e inclinó la cabeza ante la hermosa mujer que controlaba los gélidos mundos de los inviernos.

Se quedó un rato mirando anonadada el lugar donde había combatido y superado su miedo. A pesar de ser un acto tan simple y vulgar, ella se sentía más fuerte y capaz de poder contra cualquier cosa.

Serene corrió hacia sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de que ni Alexia ni Yik estaban entre los demás.

-¿Dónde está Yik? -preguntó la joven mirando de un lado a otro.

-¡Alexia tampoco está! -exclamó Selphie, girando su cabeza constantemente.

-¡Mirad! -exclamó Yuki señalando otro lado de la enorme sala.

Allí estaban ambos. El joven ninja en posición de combate, preparado para cualquier ataque que el G.F. de las llamas, Ifrit, le propinara. Sin embargo, Alexia se mantenía impasible ante el combate que estaba a punto de procesar.

-¿Eres fuerte? -preguntó Yik de golpe-. Estás demasiado tranquila para semejante bicho…

-Nunca he perdido una batalla -contestó la joven de cabellos dorados con inexpresividad mientras observaba sus uñas con despreocupación.

-¿¡En serio!? -el ninja estaba alucinando.

-Claro que tampoco he ganado ninguna… -la chica desenvainó su estoque y dirigió una mirada felina al monstruoso enemigo-. ¿Vamos?

Ambos asintieron y se abalanzaron rápidamente sobre el rival, el cual no hizo más que lanzar bolas de fuego sobre los dos. El shinobi las esquivaba con facilidad, pero la muchacha de ojos azules no lo tenía tan fácil como su compañero.

Sólo tenía la ventaja de que su cuerpo era pequeño.

Ifrit pronto se percató de ese detalle y dirigió sus ataques sobre la pequeña Alexia. Ella se mantuvo en silencio y no le quedó más remedio que no moverse de su sitio, acorralada por los grandes brazos de aquel G.F.

Habría sido devorada por las fauces de aquel monstruoso emperador de las llamas de no ser porque Yik usó una técnica de viento para despistar al flameante enemigo.

-¡Corre! -exclamó el chico.

-No… -contestó Alexia con tozudez.

Ella elevó su mano sobre la nariz de su rival y comenzó a concentrarse para acumular la suficiente fuerza para su técnica. Toda esa concentración era posible gracias a la constante ayuda del joven ninja, que no hacía más que distraer al receptor con sellos y kunais.

Finalmente la muchacha abrió los ojos y el aire comenzó a despedazar la piel del G.F. hasta el punto en el que se acabó desvaneciendo.

Tras hacerlo la espadachina se tambaleó sobre su sitio y no tuvo mas remedio que arrodillarse en el suelo, cansada por la técnica desconocida que acababa de realizar.

-¿Eh…?

-¡Alexia! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Yik al tiempo que se acercaba.

-Perfectamente -afirmó ella-. Salvemos a los demás.

-Quédate aquí, estás cansada.

-Hmp, no necesito tus contemplaciones.

Alexia se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar hacia sus compañeros. Se la notaba cansada, pero eso no impedía que su tozudez se agravara.

El muchacho suspiró y se acercó a sus amigos, los cuales estaban luchando contra el G.F. restante.

Todos luchaban con fiereza contra él, pero el anciano no parecía inmutarse con nada de lo que hacían.

Poco a poco podían verse más y más cansados, pero ninguno de ellos se rindió para nada. Es más, podía verse cierto interés por acabar con su rival.

-Chicos, este tío no acabará de lanzar rayos nunca… -comentó Ichi algo enfadado.

-No sirve nada de lo que hacemos -murmuró Yuki, escondiendo su cara en su libro.

-… -Leonhart prefirió no comentar nada del asunto.

-No os rindáis, siempre puede haber… -la vista de Yoichi se clavó en Ramuh, que se disponía a atacarlos nuevamente-. Claro…

-¿Claro qué?-preguntó Serene.

Sin decir nada, Yoichi buscó entre las baldosas del suelo alguna planta que le fuera útil y al encontrarla creó un extenso árbol de grueso tronco que atrapó al viejo mago con facilidad.

-Y ahora a esperar… -comentó Yoichi mientras esperaba a que el G.F. atacara.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Nos matará! -exclamó Zell bastante nervioso.

-Espera -aplacó Leonhart al chico tatuado mientras observaba lo que ocurría en silencio.

Ramuh lanzó su ataque, y los rayos fueron corriendo por la savia del tronco, la cual se contrajo con tanta brutalidad que acabó devolviendo el ataque al enemigo en forma de espinas de madera, las cuales ocasionaron múltiples heridas al anciano.

-¿El árbol…estalló? -preguntó Selphie incrédula.

-Si el G.F. atacaba ejercería tal presión sobre el árbol que no tendría mas remedio que reventar, y si lo hacía, éste era el resultado -explicó Alexia con templanza.

-Eres listo, Yoichi -halagó Yik.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué esperabas? -se jactó él-. "La verdad es que sólo pensaba aprisionarlo, que suerte que lo haya vencido…"

El grupo se reunió en círculos y observaron la destrozada sala. Era hora de seguir avanzando.

Capítulo 12

Todos caminaron hacia la puerta antes sellada por la magia de los tres GF, entraron con precaución y se encontraron una habitación rodeada por sábanas de colores blancas que estaban colgadas en el techo, eran telas suaves que impedían la vista del final de la habitación. En frente de ellos había una mujer sentada, tenía el pelo negro, y tenía como vestido un gran camisón azul con dos grandes alas de ángel en la espalda.

Leonhart se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba la bruja, mientras Zell y Shelphie miraban al suelo atormentados.

_Leonhart_: Así que tú eres Sacle, ¿verdad? -preguntó sacando su espada.

_Sacle_: ¡Ja! Ahora los gusanos me llamáis por el nombre que yo me autoimpuse -dijo con sorna al guerrero levantándose.

_Zell_: Rinoa… Por favor, deja ya al país y te dejaremos en paz… -dijo con lágrimas.

_Yoichi_: ¿Rinoa? ¿¡No se llamaba Sacle!? -preguntó sin entenderlo.

_Selphie_: No… Sacle es el nombre que ella se autoimpuso… Ella es, la mujer de Squall -dijo apenada.

_Serene_: ¿¡Aquel hombre nos dio la orden de matar a su mujer!? –preguntó mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

_Rinoa_: Vaya, si tenemos ratas fuera de este mundo… -dijo mirando uno a uno.

_Ichi_: ¿¡Cómo lo sabe!? -preguntó indignado porque había estado ensayando para no resaltar en ese mundo.

_Rinoa_: Vuestros poderes no son normales… ¡Mejor! Más divertido para mí -dijo mientras chascaba los dedos.

De detrás de las sábanas aparecieron grupos de estudiantes con sus armas en lo alto gritando cosas sin sentido. Leonhart se acercó al grupo.

_Leonhart_: ¡Yo me encargo de ellos! Vosotros encargaos de la maruja ésta -dijo mientras se fue a luchar contra los estudiantes.

La bruja caminaba lentamente hacia otra sala detrás de su trono. Todos le siguieron excepto Ichi y Serene que se quedaron para ayudar a Leonhart.

Yik, Yuki y Alexia fueron los primeros en llegar a la nueva habitación, ésta estaba vacía, había luz pero no sabían de donde provenía. Los tres se lanzaron al ataque, incluso Yuki, que no tenía poderes.

_Rinoa_: ¡Niña! No tienes poderes, ¿¡por qué luchas!? -gritó a Yuki mientras esquivaba fácilmente sus ataques.

_Yuki_: Porque no quiero ser un estorbo -dijo fatigada.

Alexia y Yik golpeaban sin cesar a la bruja, fallando todos sus ataques estrepitosamente, llegó Yoichi jadeando por haber estado peleando y tras el llego Leonhart, después Zell y Selphie.

Rinoa se vio acorralada y sonrió un momento.

_Rinoa_: Malditos niños… Ya me mató una vez Squall hace tiempo, no puedo volver a perder mi preciado tiempo.

_Zell_: ¿Una vez…? ¿No serás…? -preguntó con miedo.

_Rinoa_: Sí… Soy Artemisa -dijo mientras que con un chasquido apareció a 5 metros flotando Serene y Ichi.

_Rinoa_: Tú, niño de los tattoos, lo siento pero aquí poco más puedes hacer con tus amigos -sonrió maléficamente.

_Yoichi_: ¿Cómo? -ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando sus tattoos empezaron a brillar.

Yoichi y sus compañeros empezaron a flotar. De repente un flash y todos se fueron de ese mundo mágicamente… Todos excepto Serene y Ichi.

Capítulo 13

Cuando Yoichi se recuperó del "viaje", fue a despertar a sus otros compañeros. Aún todos aturdidos, se fueron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido:

-Bueno… ¿Alguien sabe dónde estamos…? -Todos negaron con la cabeza-. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Yo propongo hablarlo entre todos, a ver, Ichi, tú qué opinas de… ¿¿ICHII?? -Exclamó Raphsodos. Todos se sobresaltaron, despertándose de su sopor-. ¿Dónde está Ichi? ¿Y Serene?

-Oh, perfecto, el niño de los tattoos es el culpable -dijo Alexia con muy mala leche.

-¿¿Quéeee?? ¡No es culpa mía! -exclamó Yoichi.

-Claro que sí, si no, ¿por qué Rinoa te hubiese mencionado? -gritó Alexia.

-Eh, basta, basta los dos -cortó Yuki, mientras Yik y Raphsodos separaban a Alexia y Yoichi-. Creo que deberíamos ir a inspeccionar este lugar, a ver si encontramos a alguien -continuó Yuki. Alexia asintió de mala gana.

Capitulo 14

La noche era oscura y estrellada, con miles de lucilos brillantes adornando cada negro rincón del cielo. Todos estaban junto a una farola vieja y un banco en mejor estado.

Yuki se sentó junto a Yoichi y Yik en el banco, observando el fluir de una fuente mientras Alexia y Leonhart estaban mas apartados del grupo, hablando de unas cosas. El rostro de la muchacha denotaba una ligera molestia por el lugar, pero procuraba no hacerse notar. El hombre que la acompañaba mantenía la serenidad en su rostro para intentar tranquilizarla de alguna manera.

-¿Cuándo te calmarás? -preguntó Leonhart.

-Cuando vuelva a mi mundo. Cuando descubra que ocurre con las dos lunas. Cuando sepa por qué motivo debo vivir -respondió Alexia.

-Entonces te queda mucho camino por delante, así que intenta poner buena cara -en ese momento Alexia rió por lo bajo.

-Pensaba que esto iba al revés. Tú eras el malhumorado y yo te daba consejos.

-Nunca está mal cambiar el hábito.

Alexia volvió a reír por lo bajo al tiempo que miraba a sus compañeros más relajada. No podía permitirse el lujo de estar de mal humor, y menos ahora que tenía que viajar con ellos. Media sonrisa se volcó en el rostro de la joven y volvió a hablar con su compañero, esta vez para temas mas triviales y poco importantes.

Mientras, Yoichi y Yuki hablaban entre ellos.

-Parece que Alexia está más calmada -comentó Yuki.

-Eso espero… Cuando la ves enfadada es temible -comentó Yoichi.

Yuki rió entre dientes, ocultando su radiante sonrisa. Las calles sólo eran iluminadas por las farolas grises que se posicionaban estratégicamente alrededor de ellos, pero podía verse de manera dificultosa cómo paseaban algunos gatos y demás por allí. Aunque pareciera absurdo de esa manera no se sentían tan solos, bueno, y su mutua compañía también ayudaba mucho.

-¿No te parece absurdo? -preguntó Yoichi con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos.

-¿El qué?

-Hace poco disfrutaba de mi aburrida vida en mi mundo, unas clases eternas, una ciudad ruidosa… Y ahora, me encuentro en un lugar como éste -Yoichi no pudo evitar reír ante lo que decía, ya que él mismo sabía que no le faltaba razón.

-Sí que tienes razón -Yuki fue la que corroboró lo que decía-. Todos vivíamos nuestras vidas en nuestros respectivos mundos, amando nuestra ignorancia hasta que acabamos conociéndonos -por alguna razón en el delicado rostro de la chica se dibujó una tierna sonrisa. Él creía comprender por qué, pero prefirió guardarse los motivos para sí por evitar problemas con el resto de sus compañeros.

Yik permanecía impasible a la conversación a pesar de que la escuchaba con suma atención. Él contemplaba el decorado cielo que los arropaba, con miles de estrellas y lucilos que jugaban en aquel tenebroso campo del color de su cabello. Se preguntaba en qué estrella se encontraría su pasado, su hogar, sus amigos, su madre… Todo lo que había dejado atrás en ese viaje que apenas había comenzado.

Él siempre había querido ser fuerte como para pertenecer a la rama principal de su familia, los Hyuga. Su propia marca de nacimiento residía en sus ojos sin pupila, su habilidad llamada "el ojo blanco", a cual le permitía ver más allá de cualquier punto de vista humano. Lo bonito de aquello era de que en aquel grupo se trataba de su habilidad y la de nadie más.

Cada uno envuelto en sus propias reflexiones y sentimientos, sin atención a su alrededor y lo que podía ocurrir en él. Entonces fue cuando Yik se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien a su alrededor, y examinó sus alrededores nervioso, cosa que alertó a los demás, los cuales hicieron lo mismo. Entonces fue cuando divisaron a una chica que estaba al lado de un… ¿Peluche?

Las expresiones de los presentes fueron muy variadas.

Yik pensó que se trataba de un jutsu, por lo que no se extrañó para nada. Yuki ocultó parte de su rostro tras el libro, sin comprender la situación. Yoichi puso una mueca un tanto extraña, entre asustado y sorprendido. Alexia abrió los ojos como platos, y pudo leerse un "¿Qué demonios?" en sus labios. Leonhart lo miró sin expresión alguna, aunque en el fondo estaba bastante sorprendido por aquel ridículo muñeco.

Era de color naranja, y por lo que parecía debía de ser una versión variada de un oso, pero con pequeñas alas agitándose en su espalda. Una pequeña cola de león jugaba detrás de aquel ser, y su parlanchina voz no dejaba indiferente a nadie, ya que su manera de hablar era un tanto… Anticuada. Sin duda era algo curioso de ver.

La chica no aparentaba tener más de diez años gracias a su altura y a su cándido e infantil rostro. Sus cabellos castaños ondeaban con el viento sin preocupaciones, ya que era bastante corto y aparte estaba separado en dos coletas altas.

Sus ojos eran de un verde profundo que se podía divisar en sus rasgados ojos de apariencia oriental, y su uniforme escolar le daba una apariencia sumamente encantadora. Parecía estar discutiendo con su amigo.

-¡Te dije que ese flan era mío! -exclamó la niña.

-No es mi culpa que lo dejaras tan a la vista -comentó el peluche.

-Pero si no te molestaste en preguntar si era mío, te lanzaste -acusó ella.

-¿Es culpa mía que tenga debilidad por los dulces? -preguntó aquella criatura con voz apenada.

Pasó poco tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de la presencia de los viajeros dimensionales. Se miraron durante unos segundos, sin decir nada ni mostrar ápice de sentimientos en su mirada más allá de la curiosidad. Cuando la niña reaccionó el pánico se apoderó de ella y ambos desconocidos comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡¡Escóndete, Kero-chan!!

-¿¡Para qué!? ¡¡Ya me han visto!!

-Esto… -Yoichi interrumpió su ataque de histeria-. ¿Ese muñeco habla?

-¡¡No soy un muñeco!! -gritó aquel peluche, indignado-. ¡Soy Kerberos, el guardián del sello de Clown, un gran mago!

-Ah… -murmuró Yik-. ¿Entonces no es un jutsu?

-¿Un qué? -preguntó la niña.

-Recuerda que nada de tu mundo tiene que ver con lo que veremos por aquí -le recordó Alexia.

-¿Entonces esta cosa está viva? -dijo el joven ninja con inocencia al tiempo que alargaba los mofletes de Kero-chan, el cual se encolerizó sobremanera.

-¡Qué agravio! ¡A mí, Kerberos, el gran guardián de las cartas de Clown, cómo se te ocurre…!

Leonhart sostuvo a aquel muñeco con una sola mano antes de que se dirigiera a devorar al chico.

-No comprendo nada, ¿de otro mundo? -la niña mantuvo una pose infantil al tiempo que analizaba a los guerreros, los cuales vestían extrañas vestimentas, o por lo menos era lo que ella pensaba.

-Es una larga historia -contestó Yoichi.

-Estoy dispuesta a escucharla -esa chica había tomado confianza con ellos del mismo modo que ellos la habían tomado con ella-. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, encantada de conoceros.

Todos correspondieron a su saludo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a casa de la damisela Tomoyo -propuso Kero-chan, el cual ya estaba más calmado y Leonhart lo liberó.

-¿Tomoyo? -preguntó Yuki.

-Es mi mejor amiga, estaremos más seguros con ella -contestó Sakura.

Todos parecían de acuerdo con acompañar a la niña a la casa de su amiga, así al menos tendrían cobijo y podrían informarse sobre lo que ocurriera en aquel mundo. Comenzaron a caminar al lugar donde le indicaban, y todos se presentaron y compartieron cosas entre ellos. Quizás en esa ocasión estuvieron más conectados que nunca, y reconfortaba sus almas poder liberar algunas cosas de ellos mismos, pero pocas.

Finalmente llegaron a una gran mansión. Su tamaño era desmesurado, con un gran portón y un extenso jardín en su interior. Sakura tocó una especie de interruptor y comenzó a hablar por él como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Leonhart puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros ante la expresión de sorpresa e ilusión por parte de Yik y, aunque intentara disimularlo, Alexia también estaba bastante interesada por ello.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Yik.

-Es un portero -dijo Sakura con naturalidad.

-¿Un portero? -siguió Alexia.

-Claro. Un portero sirve para llamar a otra persona que se encuentra en el interior de la casa.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó una melodiosa voz, dulce como el caramelo y que hablaba de manera exquisita, vocalizando cada palabra que decía.

-Tomoyo, soy Sakura -se anunció la niña.

-¡Sakura! -apenas escuchó el nombre de la chica se escuchó un agonizante ruido que abrió la puerta de la gran casa. Todos comenzaron a entrar dudosos a ella, sin saber si estaban haciendo lo correcto. Dadas las circunstancias les costaba fiarse hasta de su propia sombra.

Una niña de la misma edad que Sakura salió de la mansión, vestida con un hermoso atuendo de color blanco, lleno de volantes y adornos en él. Sus ojos eran de un color oscuro y su piel era blanca y hermosa. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana la cual era tan frágil que costaba tocarla.

-¿Quienes son estas personas? -preguntó la supuesta Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, ellos son Yoichi, Yik, Alexia, Yuki y Leonhart. Son amigos míos y dicen venir de otro mundo -dijo Sakura, la cual mantenía su cándida sonrisa.

-¿De otro mundo? -preguntó la bella niña sin comprender.

-Es una larga historia… -repitió Yuki.

-Tranquilos, pasad.

Todos caminaron por los largos pasillos de la casa de Tomoyo, en el que había cuadros y esas cosas. Sin embargo la casa parecía de todo menos vieja, dejando anonadados tanto a Yoichi como a Yuki. Sin duda era impresionante.

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación en la que todos se acomodaron como pudieron en el suelo. Alexia mantenía la mirada fija en donde se sentaba Yuki y dirigía una hostil al resto del grupo, dejando claro lo que quería decir, por lo cual los chicos se estremecieron.

-Mujeres… -pudo murmurar Leonhart.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Yuki era la única que no comprendía.

-No es nada, cosas nuestras -dijo amigablemente la joven de cabellos dorados, la cual apartó la vista cuando fulminó a Yoichi con la misma.

-¿Por qué me odia? -preguntó Yoichi con una mueca de pena que parecía más cómica que lastimera.

El joven ninja puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico tatuado lanzando un suspiro.

-Amigo mío, hay dos cosas en esta vida que no comprenderemos. Por qué el cielo es azul y las mujeres.

-El cielo es azul porque…

-¡Shhh! He dicho que no comprendemos eso, ¿ok? -y Yik se puso cómodo a la espera de alguna actividad en esa reunión. Yoichi se mantuvo mirando al shinobi con cierto asombro por su desenfado. Los demás atendieron a las niñas.

-Que ropas mas extrañas lleváis -empezó Tomoyo revisando el vestido de las féminas.

-En nuestros mundos son de lo mas normal -acentuó Yuki con timidez al tiempo que escondía la cara nuevamente sobre el libro.

-Si queréis yo puedo haceros un hermoso traje -propuso Tomoyo con toda la ilusión en su rostro. Habrían aceptado de no ser porque Sakura y Kero-chan rogaban desesperadamente que no lo hicieran a espaldas de su amiga. No comprendieron muy bien el por qué.

-¿Podrías explicarnos donde estamos? -Yoichi fue directo al grano.

-Claro -Tomoyo volvió a su posición ceremonial-. Estamos en Tomoeda. Es una zona residencial en la que vivimos todos nosotros. La gente por aquí es muy amable y hay todo tipo de cosas, pero el parque y el templo Tsukimine son las más bonitas en mi opinión.

-Nosotras vamos a la escuela Tomoeda -comentó Sakura.

-¿Escuela Tomoeda? ¿Es una escuela ninja? -preguntó Yik.

Algunos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante su pregunta y suspiraron. ¿Cómo explicarle que nada de lo que había allí se parecía a su mundo? Bastante difícil era que estaban en otro mundo, otra dimensión, y encima habían perdido a dos compañeros por el camino. Nadie recordó aquel dato en ese instante, pero cuando lo recordaran… No sabía cómo responderían.

Capítulo 15

Todos reían alrededor de la mesa gigante del salón, Alexia por su parte se mantenía algo distante al extremo de donde estaba Yoichi. Yuki, en cambio, se colocó a su lado tímidamente. Yik miraba de forma incrédula todos los rincones del salón intentando imitarlos con sus Jutsus sin éxito. Leonheart por su parte se quedo al lado de la puerta apoyado en la pared observando la conversación entre los que estaban sentados.

_Sakura_: Vaya, así que acabasteis en un agujero dimensional y os llevo a otro mundo y después de ése a éste… Por cul… Gracias a este chico -dijo sonriendo encogiéndose de hombros.

_Alexia_: No, dilo por su nombre, Sakura. Por culpa de este chico -dijo con desprecio.

_Yoichi_: Yo… No controlo mi poder… No sé por qué se activan de repente los tattoos, ni siquiera sé por qué lo tengo. En mi mundo nadie tiene poderes mágicos -dijo agachando la cabeza haciendo parecer mas altiva a Yuki.

_Yuki_: Creo que deberíamos dejar el tema ya, Alexia -dijo con miedo por si la gritaba.

En cambio, esta simplemente se levantó hacia donde estaba Leonheart y acarició la cabeza de Yuki mientras caminaba hacia la puerta donde estaba el apoyado.

_Tomoyo_: ¿Quizá su poder tenga que ver con Clow? -preguntó como su hubiera descubierto el dorado.

_Yoichi_: ¿Clow? -preguntó sin entender.

_Sakura_: Es el mago mas poderoso del universo, o de este mundo, je, je, el me otorgo esto -dijo señalando una llave que colgaba de su cuello.

_Yik_: ¿Una llave? ¿Qué poder tiene eso? -preguntó sin creerlo mirando alrededor de la joven.

_Sakura_: Te lo demostraré -dijo levantándose sonriendo.

Sakura cogió la llave depositándola en sus manos, en ese momento el aire se volvió más denso haciendo que la sala se sintiera ni cálida ni fría, un gran símbolo mágico apareció en el suelo alrededor de Sakura. Tras esto la llave se estiró hasta formar un bastón rosado con un pico rojo y dos alas laterales.

_Leonheart_: Impresionante -dijo tajantemente mirando a la niña de arriba abajo.

_Sakura_: ¡Oh, no! -gritó cogiendo con fuerza el bastón.

_Kero_: ¿La sientes, Sakura? -preguntó mientras levantaba el vuelo.

_Yik_: ¡Hala! ¡¡¡Si vuela el peluche!!! -dijo mientras le cogía de las alas.

_Kero_: Que no soy un peluche -dijo mientras le pegaba.

_Yuki_: ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? -preguntó tímidamente al ver a la niña nerviosa.

_Sakura_: ¡La última carta! ¡La siento! -dijo mientras corría hacia el vestíbulo.

_Tomoyo_: Espera, Sakura -dijo mientras corría tras ella.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sólo faltaba que pasara una bola de paja del oeste, todos se miraron y salieron corriendo tras la niña mágica que se dirigía hacia unas torres de la ciudad donde una sombra oscura se alzaba sobre los edificios.

Capítulo 16

Todos corrieron detrás de Sakura por las calles de Tomoeda. Yik, Leonhart y Alexia iban en cabeza, mientras Yuki y Yoichi se quedaban algo atrás.

La niña se dirigía hacia unas torres que se veían a lo lejos.

-¿Cómo sabe que vamos en la dirección correcta? No se ve nada extraño por allí –preguntó Yik algo confuso mientras usaba su ojo blanco para inspeccionar desde la lejanía.

-Ella no se guía por la vista –contestó Leonhart.

-Ya viste que domina un extraño tipo de magia –añadió Alexia.

-La magia… Es algo verdaderamente extraño. En mi mundo no existe nada parecido, y me parece muy interesante.

-Mejor hablamos luego. ¡Sakura! –Gritó Alexia cuando por fin alcanzaron a la joven a toda velocidad–. Dime qué pode…

-¡Deprisa, a las torres! –gritó ella de repente mientras de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba una extraña carta con el dibujo de un pájaro y un símbolo mágico en el reverso. Entonces la lanzó ante ella y la tocó con la punta de su bastón-. ¡¡Vuelo!! –gritó; y al instante se encontraba volando a toda velocidad junto a Tomoyo (la cual se encontraba asombrosamente tranquila sosteniendo su cámara), ambas subidas en el bastón, que había pasado de tener unas pequeñas alas decorativas a unas mucho más grandes y vivas.

-¡Se nos escapan!

-¡Maldición! Ahora os alcanzo –repuso Leonhart mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Si estás junto a nosotr… ¡¡Uaahhhh!! –Yik no pudo seguir hablando debido a que Leonhart había creado un enorme remolino con un preciso movimiento de su espada, y había dirigido a Alexia y Yik hacia las torres a gran velocidad.

-¡Bien! ¡Pues creo que nosotros vamos en "tron-vía"! –gritó Yoichi mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus manos y de ellos salieron grandes troncos que transportaban al resto del grupo.

-¿Tron-vía? –se extrañó Yuki.

-Sí. Como tranvía, ¡pero subidos en un tronco! TRON-VÍA. Ja, ja, ja.

-…

-Es increíble, estamos alcanzándoles –respondió asombrada Yuki frente al callado Leonhart.

Al momento todos se encontraban en una de las torres que habían divisado, junto a Kero y la pequeña Sakura, con su bastón que había vuelto a la normalidad, Tomoyo seguía grabando algo apartada.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso –dijo Alexia muy enfadada a Leonhart, el cual miró distraído a un lado.

-Deberías darme las gracias. Habéis llegado en un instante. Además, te queda bien ese peinado –al escuchar sus palabras todos observaron el pelo de la joven y vieron que era lo más parecido a un montón de paja clara y amontonada, y todos empezaron a reír.

-Idiota… –repuso algo avergonzada mientras intentaba alisarse el pelo con las manos.

Al momento todos callaron. Sakura dio unos pasos al frente sin dejar de mirar hacia delante, como si esperara que algo ocurriera, y efectivamente, unos segundos más tarde todos pudieron distinguir una sombra cerca de ellos.

-¡Adelante, Sakura! ¡Utiliza tu magia! -gritó Kero.

-¡Sí! ¡¡Salto!! –gritó ella mientras utilizaba otra de sus cartas. Aparecieron unas pequeñas alas en sus talones y dio un enorme salto que le transportó hasta detrás de la sombra a una velocidad asombrosa-. ¡¡Ventisca!! ¡Ata a esta criatura! –de una nueva carta salió una hermosa silueta femenina translúcida, que al momento se transformó en finas cadenas que envolvieron la sombra, a la que todos podían ver con mayor claridad, una claridad ahora cegadora.

-¡¡Es fuego!! –gritó Yuki alarmada a modo de aviso.

-En efecto, señorita. Se trata de la carta "Fuego", y es la única que la. joven Sakura no ha capturado. Pero también una de las más poderosas –explicó Kero–. Espero que "Ventisca" aguante lo suficiente como para debilitarla.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla! –dijo Alexia.

Todos se pusieron en marcha menos Yuki, que se mantenía observando la situación esperando que alguno necesitara su ayuda. Leonhart dirigió un nuevo remolino hacia el presionado fuego, pero pareció no hacerle ningún efecto, como si la hubiera atravesado. Alexia y Yik intentaron golpearla con espada y shuriken, pero tuvieron el mismo resultado. Entonces llegó el turno de Yoichi, que con sus brillantes tatuajes invocó poderosas ramas que se dirigían hacia la carta, pero cuando ésta se deshizo de la cadena de viento impuesta por Sakura, se transformó en una gran bola de fuego que fulminó toda rama.

-¡Maldición! –se lamentó Yoichi mientras caía a suelo exhausto.

-Era de esperar. No se puede combatir el fuego con ridículas plantas –inquirió Alexia, lo que hizo que no se diera cuenta de que una llamarada se dirigía directa hacia ella.

-¡¡Cuidado!! –Yoichi corrió a toda velocidad y se tiró encima de ella justo a tiempo para que la llama no le golpease de lleno-. ¡Deja ya de atosigarme con tu absurda molestia, Alexia! ¡Ya te dije que no tengo la culpa de que mis tatuajes reaccionen cuando les venga en gana! Ya es bastante difícil cargar con la culpa como para que tenga que aguantar un comportamiento tan infantil como el que estás teniendo. Dos cosas que admiro en ti son la responsabilidad y el temperamento, pero estás tan empeñada en ir contra mí que has estado a punto de morir sólo para reírte de mi poder. Ya está bien, ¿no crees? ("¡Oh! Dios mío, ¿qué acabo de hacer? Acabo de sermonear a Alexia. He perdido los papeles… Encima de que todos podrían estar enfadados conmigo por lo de Serene e Ichi. Seguro que me odia.") –Yoichi se arrepintió de sus palabras nada más decirlas, se sentía nervioso y confuso, tenían que seguir ayudando a Sakura, aunque parecía imposible. Entonces se apartó de encima de Alexia rápidamente, colorado, pero no era el único, Alexia también parecía un tomate. Estaba tan avergonzada y sorprendida que poseía un aspecto mucho más femenino que de costumbre–. Lo… Lo siento Alexia. No sé qué…

-No. Discúlpame por mi comportamiento. Es… Es cierto que no fuiste consciente de lo que ocurrió, pero es que el hecho de que nos separásemos me parece un problema bastante serio, y lo he pagado contigo, te pido disculpas. Y… Gracias –Yoichi no podía creérselo–. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza. Y ahora vamos, Sakura tiene problemas.

Y eso era verdad, Sakura había usado rayos, viento, sombras, arena, incluso agua, pero la carta de fuego no parecía darse por vencida. Y después de todo, Sakura era la única que parecía estar dañando al oponente, porque ninguno había conseguido rozar siquiera la carta.

-¡Si el mocoso estuviera aquí para hacer algo de su magia! –se lamentó Kero, lo que llamó la atención de Yuki.

-¿Mocoso?

-Sí. Es un chico que también busca devolver el estado salvaje de las cartas al habitual, pero se encuentra de viaje, cómo no. Maldición, ni si quiera con la carta "Acuática" ha sido capaz de derrotarla… Y eso que tiene un poder comparable con la de "Fuego"…

-Ya veo… Oye Kero, ¿por qué Sakura no usa varias cartas a la vez? ¿No es posible? –preguntó pensativa la joven mientras sostenía fuerte su libro.

-No es que no pueda… Pero es complicado controlar una carta, así que manipular varias a la vez lo es aún más. Hasta ahora Sakura se vio obligada a usar dos en alguna ocasión, pero también es preciso pensar con precisión qué combinación sería la más efectiva, ya que le consumiría mucho poder y la dejaría exhausta.

-Ajam… Pero eso… ¡Tiene solución! Creo que… ¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¡¡Ven!! ¡¡Escúchame, por favor!! –gritó Yuki agitando su libro con el deseo de que su idea surtiera efecto.

Entonces Sakura, esquivando las potentes llamaradas se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Yuki, y ésta, algo colorada pero segura, le susurró al oído durante unos segundos. Hasta que Sakura la miró sorprendida.

-Yuki… ¿Cómo has…?

-He estado observándote todo el tiempo y pensando, y creo que contra el fuego es lo mejor que puedes hacer según lo que me ha dicho Kero.

-Pero no sé si podré hacerlo. Nunca… -repuso Sakura mientras agarraba con fuerza su bastón, pero Yuki le cogió las manos para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes, cree en ti misma. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, ojala tuviera un poder como el tuyo, sin embargo es la única forma en la que puedo ayudar –Estas palabras hicieron que la cara de Sakura se viera mucho más segura, incluso risueña-. ¿Tienes una carta como la que he pensado?

-Sí. Tengo lo que me pides.

-¡Pues adelante! ¡Seguro que puedes! ¡¡Suerte!!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡¡Allá voy!!

Entonces Sakura salió volando hacia la silueta de fuego y se quedó no muy lejos de ella. Elevó su bastón y, con los ojos cerrados, empezó a concentrar su poder mientras aparecía el círculo mágico bajo sus pies. Tras unos segundos sacó una carta de su bolsillo.

-¡¡Llovizna!! –y entonces una fuerte lluvia calló sobre la figura de fuego, lo que hizo que se debilitara un poco. Y para el asombro de todos, sacó dos cartas más, y las lanzó al aire-. ¡¡Ventisca, Acuática!! Ayudadme a combatir esta carta, por favor –con esto las dos fuerzas se unieron al salir de sus cartas y colisionaron con fuerza contra el fuego, que empezó a consumirse poco a poco como no lo había hecho antes. La eficacia del agua, tanto en lluvia como directamente, se unía a la potencia del viento, y en pocos segundos el fuego adquirió una silueta medio humana.

-¡Sakura! ¡Ya es tuya! ¡Está muy débil! –gritó efusivo Kero. Pero Sakura estaba demasiado concentrada en su magia como para hacer algo.

-¡Aún no puedo hacerlo! ¡Se resiste! –"Fuego" enfureció y lanzó fuertes llamaradas sin control intentando liberarse. Algunas se dirigieron feroces hacia los atónitos luchadores. Yik, en el último segundo, cubrió su cuerpo con chakra y comenzó a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa repeliendo cualquier llama:

-¡¡Giro Celestial!!

Por otro lado, Leonhart se agachó con los ojos cerrados y esperó a que el fuego se acercara a los presentes para desenvainar su espada. Desapareció del lugar y aplacó el fuego con unos movimientos comparables a los de Yik.

-Vaaaya. No está mal, musculitos –comentó Yik.

-La envidia no es muy buena consejera, renacuajo.

-Estás empezando a caerme bien, oso yogui. Veo que empiezas a preocuparte por tus compañeros –y en la cara de Leonhart pareció percibirse un pequeño sonrojo, pero lo disimuló observando atentamente a "Fuego".

-Esta vez no era necesario que nos protegieras, pero agradezco tu gesto –añadió Alexia con una leve sonrisa. El hecho de que el grupo poco a poco actuara unido le parecía algo positivo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura seguía concentrada en reducir la carta. Al fin vieron cómo ésta se desvanecía entre las poderosas aguas. De modo que Sakura, sin perder un instante, cesó su ataque devolviendo a "Llovizna", "Ventisca" y "Acuática" a sus cartas y saltó sobre la debilitada "Fuego" alzando su bastón:

-¡Vuelve a tu forma original, Carta de Clow! ¡¡Ahora!! –y en la punta del bastón se dibujó la silueta de una carta que absorbió el cuerpo de "Fuego". Al materializarse la carta por completo en la mano de Sakura, la chica escribió a toda velocidad "Sakura" en la parte inferior, para convertirse en su legítima dueña. Todo había acabado.

Capítulo 17

Después de que Sakura capturara la carta de Fuego apareció misteriosamente un chico de la misma edad de Sakura. Sakura lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-_Sakura_: Eriol ¿que haces aquí?

-_Eriol_: Yo no soy Eriol. Soy Clow. Soy el mago que creo esas cartas y también a Kero. Pero tengo algo que decir.

Clow se dirigió al grupo que había ayudado a Sakura. Todos excepto Leonhart (que había vuelto a su otro yo, es decir el callado) estaban felicitando a Yuki ya que sin ella quizás Sakura no habría podido capturar la carta y probablemente estarían muertos. Leonhart se dio cuenta de que Clow les estaba mirando.

-_Clow_: Chicos, lo siento, pero no podéis permanecer aquí.

-_Sakura_: ¿Por qué no pueden quedarse aquí?

-_Clow_: Eso es algo que pronto descubrirán. Si se quedaran aquí correríamos un peligro mayor.

-_Leonhart_: Me da igual. Cuando antes termine de hacer lo que tengo que hacer podré realizar mi venganza.

-_Alexia_: Ya volvió el otro Leonhart. Me gustaba más el nuevo.

-_Yoichi_: Lo mismo digo.

-_Yik_: Igual que vosotros amigos.

Capítulo 18

Todos estaban al frente de Clow y Sakura mirando detalladamente alrededor dándose cuenta que no se habían percatado del precioso paisaje urbano que tenían alrededor. Yuki librándose de los brazos de Tomoyo algo vergonzosa camino hacia Clow titubeante.

-Entonces, ¿no podemos estar aquí por más tiempo…? -preguntó inocente.

-No, no es vuestro mundo, además os siguen… -dijo tajantemente.

-Pero, ¿quién nos sigue? -preguntó Alexia alarmada mirando a su alrededor.

-Eso es lo de menos, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Yoichi, ¿puedes venir un momento? -dijo llamando la atención de Yoichi.

Yoichi se acerco frente a Clow que pese a ser un mago importante, Yoichi le sacaba dos cabezas.

-Justo como creía, debéis iros ya, Yoichi, tu poder hace que cuando termines tu misión en un mundo tengas que irte de él… Mira tus marcas -dijo señalando el brazo de Yoichi.

Efectivamente las marcas de Yoichi empezaron a brillar de forma impresionante.

-Vaya, parece una luciérnaga -intentó picar Alexia.

-Más bien una bombilla -añadió Yik juguetón.

-De… Dejadle en paz… -defendió Yuki enfadada.

Todos rieron, tras varios abrazos entre los nativos del mundo y el grupo, decidieron despedirse. Todos subieron a lo más alto de las torres para que nadie divisara su desaparición. Cuando estaban todos en círculo Yoichi se puso en el centro con una cara muy rara.

-¿Y cómo se supone que activo esto? -preguntó sabiendo que nadie lo sabía.

-Concéntrate -dijo tajantemente Leonhart.

Yoichi se concentró, sentía que su cuerpo flotaba y así era, empezó a flotar mientras sus amigos miraban anonadados la escena, en un momento sus tattoos empezaron a brillar muchísimo y tras un gran estruendo, todos desaparecieron.

En otro lugar mientras tanto, un grupo de gente que no se le podía divisar la cara por la oscuridad, observaban con diversión una esfera en la que se veía al grupo teletransportarse. Una mujer de la sala rompió el silencio.

-Vaya, así que ahora vuelven a la tierra… Divertido, ¿habéis teletransportado a los otros? –preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, Ichi y Serene ya van de camino a la tierra Maiden -contestó uno de los presentes.

-Bien… Ahora me toca a mí y a esa niñata rata de biblioteca -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente refiriéndose a Yuki.

Capítulo 19

Tras el viaje dimensional, todos aparecieron en una zona urbana. Estaban rodeados de casas, aunque no parecía una calle transitada.

-Bueno… ¿Dónde nos habrá enviado este Yoichi? –dijo risueño Yik a la vez que observaba el lugar.

-Ojala pudiera escoger los lugares de destino… -se lamentaba él.

-Chic…

-Bueno, aunque parezca una zona segura más vale que estemos atentos –advirtió Alexia al ver que los demás empezaban a desperezarse.

-Chicos…

-Pero es que hace días que no dormimos –dijo Yoichi mientras se le escapaba un bostezo.

-¡¡Chicos!! ¡Escuchadme! –la voz de Yuki resonó en toda la calle y todos se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos. Hasta Leonhart fijó su atención en ella-. ¡Mirad allí! –y todos miraron hacia donde señalaba la chica. Era un edificio bastante grande que estaba algo alejado, pero en el cual se podía leer perfectamente…

-¿¡Instituto Seiko!? ¿Pero ése no es…?

-¡Mi instituto! –Yoichi se quedó mudo-. ¡Es verdad! Esta calle me es muy familiar. ¡Paso por ella todos los días! Con el sueño que tengo no me había fijado.

-Qué raro. No creí que repitiéramos mundos tan fácilmente. Quizá sea porque hemos viajado por tus tatuajes –opinó Alexia pensativa.

-Hala… Pues puede ser. O a lo mejor ha sido gracias a mis maravillosos poderes… -añadió apenada Yuki. El hecho de carecer de cualquier poder le inquietaba un poco. Se veía fuera de lugar.

-¡Bah! No te preocupes, Yuki. Seguro que pronto nos sorprendes con algún truco, ya lo verás –comentó Yik poniéndole la mano en el hombro y dedicándole una gran sonrisa, cosa que tranquilizó a la joven.

-Vale… ¡Ah! –Yuki se puso colorada de repente–. Yik… Tu pantalón…

-¿Mi pantalón? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Se te ve la ropa interior… -aclaró Alexia al ver a lo que se refería Yuki. Yik tenía un pequeño boquete en la parte trasera de su pantalón, seguramente debido al fuego de la última batalla.

-¡Vaya! Qué corte… -él también se puso colorado–. Será mejor que compre unos nuevos, aunque pensándolo bien no sé cómo ni dónde.

-Yo os puedo llevar de compras –puntualizó Yoichi al instante con una sonrisa–. Recordad que pertenezco a este mundo, y Yuki también. Al abandonar tu hogar llevarías contigo dinero ¿verdad? –preguntó a Yuki, y ésta asintió–. Perfecto, yo también puedo dejaros algo, aunque tendremos que ir a un banco.

- ¿Banco? ¿Vamos a descansar primero? –preguntó Yik. Aunque a decir verdad, Alexia y Leonhart tampoco sabían muy bien a qué se refería. Yuki rió.

-No es eso. Venga vamos, te lo explicaremos por el camino. ¿Venís todos, no?

-Sí –respondió Alexia–. Pensándolo bien. Si vamos a estar un tiempo en este mundo, y ya que Yoichi y Yuki vienen de aquí, será mejor que también nosotros compremos ropa nueva para no llamar la atención.

-¡Tiene razón! Vamos. ¡Seguidme!

Con estas palabras todos se pusieron en marcha tras los pasos de Yoichi. Como era de esperar, parecía conocer muy bien el lugar, y les estuvo contando a todos curiosidades sobre su mundo con la ayuda de Yuki.

Poco tiempo después se encontraban en un gran centro comercial buscando qué tienda sería la más adecuada, ya que no tenían excesivo dinero. Leonhart parecía no estar muy de acuerdo en cambiar de vestimenta e intentaba eludir los comentarios de los demás, aunque poco a poco parecía ceder al darse cuenta de que atraía muchas miradas. Yik, en cambio, más que mirando ropa, se quedaba maravillado con cada elemento de aquel edificio que le parecía tan gigante para tratarse de una "tienda", que era lo que esperaba. Alexia tampoco podía disimular su asombro, ya que tampoco estaba acostumbrada, pero prestaba más atención a los consejos de Yuki y Yoichi sobre qué debían ponerse.

-¡Yik! Mira estos pantalones, son muy parecidos a los que llevas ahora. Puede que te vengan bien. ¿Sabes qué talla usas? –Yik dejó de mirar al techo para prestar atención a la chica. Al fin y al cabo, estaba siendo bastante considerada al buscarle ropa.

-A ver… Pues la verdad es que no sé qué talla podré tener en este mundo. Y en mi aldea casi siempre me han hecho la ropa a medida por estar destinado a la lucha.

-Bueno, pues… Yo creo que ésta es la tuya. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ir a aquellos probadores para ver si están bien.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Yuki –la joven enrojeció haciendo ademán de que no hacía falta el cumplido.

-Espera Yik, llévate esto también. Te he cogido algo de ropa, a ver si te gusta –añadió Yoichi mientras ponía algunas prendas encima del pantalón–. Y para el señor sonrisas… -Leonhart le fulminó con la mirada-… Creo que esto te vendrá bien, aunque la realidad eres bastante alto, pruébatelo mejor –pero éste cogió la ropa sin mirarle y se quedó inmóvil.

-Leonhart. Aunque no quieras hacerle caso a Yoichi, si te vas a quedar la ropa que te ha dado, mejor ponértela aquí que en la calle, ¿no te parece? –comentó Alexia despreocupada, y consiguió que empezara a mirar los probadores, pero aún no se movía.

-A lo mejor te he dado una camiseta de chica y no te darías ni cuenta… -añadió risueño Yoichi como último recurso contra el espadachín, que en efecto fue de mala gana hacia los probadores–. Uf… Menos mal. Me estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho ese comentario, he temido por mi vida –Yuki rió, y Alexia dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yuki. Si te resulta muy problemático escogerme ropa, no hace falta que te molestes, ya miraré yo algo –se sentía algo culpable al ver la cara de indecisión de Yuki. Ésta, al sacar una percha, se puso más roja que un tomate, lo que llamó la atención de Alexia sobre lo que había cogido. Se trataba de una camiseta roja que como mucho medía treinta centímetros, y lucía un escote considerablemente grande. Al darse cuenta de lo que era, Alexia se puso colorada al temerse lo que Yoichi y Yuki estaban viendo en su imaginación. Al instante le arrebató la prenda para ponerla en el otro extremo de la estantería–. Eh… Bueno. ¿Qué tal en esa estantería de ahí? –añadió intentando parecer calmada, y siguieron ojeando ropa.

Cuando por fin dieron con algunas piezas, Alexia también se dirigió a los probadores, y Yoichi y Yuki esperaron a que alguno de sus compañeros saliera. El primero fue Yik, que ahora lucía vaqueros negros, una sudadera abierta de rayas y una camiseta blanca debajo. Justo después salieron Leonhart y Alexia: Leonhart, muy serio, llevaba unos pantalones holgados de color negro junto a una sudadera roja con capucha pero sin mangas; mientras que Alexia llevaba una minifalda negra con medias, una camisa rosada y un jersey gris sin mangas encima (con una diadema nueva). Todos tenían un aspecto bastante bueno, y por otro lado, de esa forma no destacarían por las calles debido a sus ropas. Los seleccionadores estaban realmente satisfechos del resultado obtenido, así que tras darle una gomilla a Yik para que se sujetara el pelo pagaron la ropa escogida y se marcharon del centro comercial.

-Mi ropa anterior era bastante más cómoda – opinó pesadamente Leonhart.

-Vaya por dios… El oso Yo…

-Ni se te ocurra volver a decirlo. Te lo permití la última vez sólo porque estábamos en una pelea, pero no lo volveré a hacer. Yo que tú me volvía a mi charca como buen renacuajo.

-Vaya… Ya decía yo. Pensaba haber visto algo de simpatía en tus actos. Pero bueno, seguiré en mi charquita junto a mis amigos Yoichi y Yuki, que me han elegido una ropa bastante interesante, me gusta. Y g-r-a-c-i-a-s de nuevo por comprármelas. Que sé que alguien no aprendió esa palabra de pequeño…

-¡Chicos, basta! No debéis pelearos –dijo Yuki apaciguadora–. Hablemos de otra cosa. Alexia, ¿al final estás cómoda con la ropa?

-Pues la verdad es que sí. Es ligera y suave. Hacía tiempo que no cambiaba de indumentaria –Yuki sonrió aliviada. Se sentía responsable de que aquel mundo y todo lo que se encontraba en él fuera del agrado de los forasteros, y algo parecido pasaba con Yoichi, que no sabía muy bien a dónde dirigirlos.

Durante un rato estuvieron conversando sobre anécdotas de sus diferentes mundos. Recordaron también lo vivido hasta el momento desde que se encontraron todos en el instituto de Yoichi, y echando en falta la compañía de los perdidos Ichi y Serene.

-¿Cómo estarán esos dos? Espero que estén bien –comentó Yik algo confuso.

-Y yo… No puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Ojala hubiera podido controlarlo –se culpó Yoichi.

-No le des vueltas a eso. Serene e Ichi sabían defenderse muy bien por lo que vimos. Yo también estaba preocupada por el hecho de que estamos en mundos diferentes y que no tenemos ni idea de cómo encontrarlos, pero si los tatuajes de Yoichi nos separaron, pueden volver a juntarnos en cualquier momento.

-¡Así se habla, Alexia! Seguro que pronto estaremos juntos. Yo estoy muy contento de haberos encontrado. Tuve mucha suerte teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer una vez abandonara mi mundo.

-Más me alegro yo. ¡Que de un día para otro he pasado de tener una vida monótona de instituto a estar viviendo unas aventuras extraordinarias con viajeros de mundos! Jamás lo hubiera creído… -en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de algo–. Oye, Yuki. ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás muy callada.

-¿Eh? Ah… No. Qué va, no es nada. Sólo que…

-Dispara –ayudó Yik haciendo como si su mano derecha fuera una pistola.

-Pues… En realidad no es nada… -la chica aferró con fuerza su libro–. Es que yo no tengo… Que me gustaría…

-Escúpelo.

-… Ir a un sitio que he visto antes.

Capítulo 20

-Pues ve, nosotros no te lo impedimos -dijo Leonhart.

-Es que… -empezó Yuki.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Yoichi.

-Me… Gustaría ir sola -soltó Yuki-. Por favor, no os lo toméis mal. No os enfadéis conmigo…

Se hizo un largo silencio. Todos los miembros sabían el peligro que comportaría que Yuki se fuese sola y sin nadie a su lado para protegerla.

-Puedes ir -dijo Yoichi-. Supongo que ya conoces la ciudad, no habrá peligro.

-Pero… Es igual, mejor me quedo con vosotros, que seguro que necesitáis ayuda en algo -dijo Yuki, pero en seguida se arrepintió de sus palabras. "Yo no sirvo de ayuda. ¿Acaso he hecho algo? Nada, no hago absolutamente nada", se dijo para sí misma.

-No pasa nada, nosotros nos las apañaremos sin ti, aunque nos acompañe un guía algo idiota… -dijo Alexia.

-¿Idiota? ¿A quién llamas idiota? Perdona, pero yo he nacido aquí, y llevo viviendo en Tokio toda mi vida -exclamó Yoichi. Todos menos Yuki y Leonhart empezaron a reírse. "Incluso Alexia ha dicho que se las apañan sin mí, no sé por qué sigo aquí", pensó Yuki.

-Ahora en serio, puedes irte tranquila -dijo Yik con una sonrisa-. Puedes ir a donde tú quieras -continuó Yik. Yuki asintió y se fue andando.

-Ahora en serio, ¿creéis que le pasará algo? -preguntó Yik.

-No creo, esto es una gran ciudad, ¿por qué debería pasarle algo?

Yuki empezó a caminar por una calle un tanto oscura. Recordaba su primer día en que vino aquí: recordó cómo iba paseando de calle en calle y entraba en cada librería que encontraba, y se sentaba a leer algún libro. "Como los viejos tiempos", se dijo para sí misma. Al ir paseando, empezó a pensar sobre cuál podría ser su poder, sobre si tendría la misma suerte de ser como sus amigos, con poderes espectaculares o habilidades sorprendentes. "No será así, ¿cómo quieres que pase algo así?", pensó mientras se sacudía la cabeza. Recordó a Ichi y Serene, sus dos amigos desaparecidos "Espero que estén bien", dijo mientras recordaba su primer encuentro con todos sus amigos. "Debo de ser de utilidad, debes buscar información", se dijo mientras recordaba su objetivo. Al final, llegó al final de una calle con la biblioteca que estaba buscando. "Es aquí". Entró y compartió un par de saludos con la bibliotecaria, entonces, se fijó en una mujer que estaba leyendo un libro. Lo más extraño de ella eran sus ropas, no era de este mundo.

Capítulo 21

Yuki no pudo evitar quitar la vista a esa misteriosa mujer, sentía algo extraño al verla, no por el sólo hecho de su ropaje, que por lo visto atraía la atención de varios en el lugar, si no que presentía algo en ella, aunque no sabía muy bien qué sería.

Engullida por la curiosidad, se le acercó a la bibliotecaria para saber más sobre la extraña visitante, la cual suponía que al igual que sus amigos, venía de otro mundo. Esta idea le asustó aun más, ¿acaso los estarían siguiendo? ¿Sería aliado o enemigo? A pesar de sus dudas, no pudo concretarlas todas, debido a que la bibliotecaria sabía lo mismo o mucho menos que Yuki.

Lo mas extraño, fue la reacción de ésta cuando le vio entrar, intercambió una mueca, que evidentemente, era dirigida hacia Yuki, como si estuviese esperando.

Trato de tranquilizarse, y a averiguar sobre esta mujer a su manera. Se dirigió hasta el estante que se encontraba a su espalda, y con gran interés empezó a buscar un libro entremedio de los demás, que se encontraban ordenados alfabéticamente. Al seleccionar uno, comenzó a leerlo, pero sin quitarle la vista.

Traía un ropaje demasiado llamativo, una larga capa de colores anaranjados que traía unos borde de color azul, su pelo azulado, peinado de forma "salvaje", era lo que más captaba la atención. Con gran atención, trató de ver que era lo que se encontraba leyendo, pero sólo logro ver algunos garabatos provenientes de su libro a posesión. Esto llamó más la atención de Yuki, ahora estaba completamente segura de que ella provenía de otro mundo y que les estaba siguiendo.

No pasaron más de quince minutos, cuando Yuki, abstraída por su lectura, se dio cuenta de que la mujer había desaparecido. Con la mirada, empezó a buscarla, encontrándola a salidas de la biblioteca. Pudo ver que con la mirada, le pedía que la siguiese.

Con su libro en mano, salió corriendo detrás de ella por entre las calles.

Pasaron unos segundos y aquella mujer había desaparecido de su vista entre medio de la gente que pasaba. Siguió buscándola, hasta que al doblar una esquina, pudo ver a lo lejos su plumífero cabello, siguiéndole nuevamente el paso.

Cuando pudo alcanzarla, vio que esta la estaba esperando al fondo de un callejón, con la más mínima intención de simpatía.

-Pensé que un ratón de biblioteca como tú sería mucho mas lista como para entender que no sacarías nada bueno siguiéndome -menciono la mujer con tono burlesco.

-Tú… Nos has estado siguiendo, ¿no…? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

-¿Seguirlos yo…? Estas confundiendo las cosas, ustedes son los que se cruzan en mi camino… Pero tranquila, todas tus dudas se te serán aclaradas en un instante… -la mujer se dirigió con un tono más amenazador a Yuki, sacando por una de sus manos un arma, lo cual suponía que nada bueno iba a salir de ella-. Claro, sólo si sales viva de esta…

-¡¿Dónde esta Yuki!? -dijo exaltado Leonhart, sentándose nuevamente en la banca del parque en donde se encontraba Yoichi y los demás, esperando a Yuki.

-¿Crees que le pudo haber pasado algo? -prosiguió Alexia con tono de preocupación, sin dejar de mirar un gran reloj que se alzaba en uno de los edificios cercanos.

-Es por eso que no debimos haberla dejado ir sola -murmuró Leonhart con molestia.

-Primero hay que tranquilizarnos. Además, Yuki conoce esta ciudad mejor que nosotros, de seguro pasó a su hogar por algunas cosas -dijo Yik tratando de apaciguar los ánimos, aunque tampoco lograba convencerse a sí mismo.

-Es mejor que la vayamos a buscar, no creo que ella haya ido a otra parte sin habernos dicho -habló Yoichi, rompiendo el breve silencio que se produjo en el sector-. Lo mejor seria separarnos, para encontraba cuanto antes.

-Te recuerdo que tú eres el Único de nosotros que conoce la ciudad… ¿Y si después nos perdemos nosotros?

-Sólo estoy tratando de pensar en una mejor manera para encontrar a Yuki, Leonhart, ¿o se te ocurre alguna otra idea?

-…

-Muy bien, cálmense los dos, también estoy de acuerdo con Yoichi, pero a la vez Leonhart tiene razón… -Alexia quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando-. Tengo una idea, Yoichi y Yik ustedes van juntos y si encuentran a Yuki… -esta última frase la terminó dirigiéndose a Yoichi-. Tú haz una gran liana para que yo y Leonhart podamos verla, si en caso, Leonhart y yo la encontramos, Leonhart lanzará una de esas magias que haces con aquellas esferas.

-Que no son esferas… Se llaman Materias, Ma-te-ri-as.

-Es igual… Ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Yuki, espero y se encuentre a salvo…

Capítulo 22

-¡¡IIA!!

La desconocida, sin previo aviso, alzó su mano, poniendo una extraña posición con la mano, con las yemas de los cinco dedos unidas, y dio un golpe a Yuki, la cual dio un salto instintivamente para apartarse del camino, acto seguido, la desconocida lanzó una patada (a una velocidad bastante notable) que le dio a Yuki en el torso, lanzándola a volar por el impacto.

-¡¡UAGH!!

Y se estrelló de bruces contra la pared contraria.

-¡¿Q-Quien e-eres?! -dijo Yuki.

-Oh, mi querida Yuki, ¿quién soy? -dijo la desconocida con una mueca burlona-. Yo… ¡¡Soy la cara de la muerte!! -y volvió a hacer un ademán de dar otro de sus golpes, esta vez apuntado… ¡¡Al corazón de Yuki!!

-¡¡Di adiós, inútil!!

Yuki cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo peor, no sin antes ver una especie de haz luminoso antes de cerrar los ojos y escuchar el sonido de una espada rasgar la piel humana… ¿Una espada?

-¡Hmph! ¿Oye Yuki? ¿Estás bien? -dijo una voz extrañamente familiar…

-… ¿Ichi?

Abrió los ojos…

Y en efecto, era Ichi, este estaba parado en frente de ella… Aunque le notaba un tanto diferente: tenía el pelo, no de su color rojo oscuro tan peculiar en él, si no de un azul cielo, tenía una especie de guantes de color blanco, y en su mano izquierda, una espada -de un diseño bastante peculiar- de color azul cielo, con el mango delgado, el protector alargado y la hoja -también de color azul-bastante gruesa.

-¡¡Ichi!!- grito Yuki de alegría.

-¡Eh Serene, cúrala! ¿Quieres?

-¡Vale! -dijo la voz de Serene- ¡Cura!

Yuki sintió como un haz luminoso recorría su cuerpo, sanándola de todas sus heridas (que no eran muchas, pero aun así, eran dolorosas) .A diferencia de Ichi, Serene se veía exactamente igual que antes, solo que al parecer esta vez su rostro no mostraba nerviosismo, sino confianza. Una euforia enorme invadió a Yuki; primero, porque sus dos amigos perdidos habían regresados sanos y salvos, y segundo, porque al ellos, dos guerreros, estar allí, significaba que ella estaba salvada.

-¡S-Serene! ¡Ichi! ¡Estuvimos muy preocupados por ustedes, especialmente Yoichi! ¿Y dónde estuvieron…?

-Creo que no tenemos tiempo para eso, Yuki -dijo Serene, señalando a un bulto de ropa y pelo de colores rojizo y castaño, respectivamente.

-¿Quién es ella? -dijo Ichi.

-No lo sé… Simplemente me ha empezado a atacar momentos antes de que ustedes llegaran… Al parecer proviene de otro mundo.

-Pues con esa vestimenta no me extraña…

-Se levanta -dijo Serene.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí -dijo Yuki.

-¿Sabes en que mundo estamos? -preguntó Serene.

-La tierra.

-¿Dónde peleamos contra el Antoleón? -dijo Ichi.

-¿No era ese tu mundo?

-Sí…

-Vámonos ya, no ganamos nada con quedarnos cerca de una enemiga… -dijo Ichi, dándole la espalda a la desconocida y caminando hacia la calle.

Las ambas chicas también emprendieron su camino fuera del callejón, sin embargo, apenas habían dado unos pocos pasos, cuando la desconocida, salida de la nada, la lanza una patada a Ichi, que, milagrosamente logra pararla con su espada.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres de nosotros?

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ambos llegarían antes de lo previsto?

-¡¡Te hemos hecho una pregunta, responde!! -dijo Serene, tajante.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme!? -gritó la desconocida, haciendo un ademán de golpear a Serene, que fue retenido, otra vez, por Ichi, quien había agarrado el brazo de la desconocida.

-Ooh… Ya veo que eres un shinigami bastante bueno ¿eh?

-…

-¡Ja! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que tu "Hollow Interior" vuelva a causar estragos?

-¡C-Cállate! -dijo Ichi.

-¿También me quieres mandar? -dijo-. Lamento decirte que eso será… ¡Imposible!

-¡¡AAAH!!

La desconocida, usando su brazo atado, dio una especie de voltereta, colocándose detrás de Ichi sin soltarse de su brazo: intentaba torcérselo.

-¡Piro! -gritó Serene.

Una bola de fuego salió de su bastón, dirigida a toda velocidad hacia la desconocida, la cual, tan súbitamente como apareció, desapareció, soltando a Ichi y reapareció a tres metros de los tres jóvenes.

-¿¡Quién eres!? -gritaron Serene e Ichi al unísono.

-Tch, sois unos pesados, si tanto queréis saber, os lo diré: mi nombre es Maiden. ¿Qué he venido a hacer aquí? Fácil: Hacer que esa mocosa inútil manifieste sus poderes -dijo Maiden, señalando a Yuki, la cual escondió su cara bajo su libro.

-¿P-Poderes? ¿Yo?

-¡Sí, niña! ¡Tú! Aunque después de la penosa demostración que distes hace momentos, dudo mucho que siquiera tengas poderes.

¡Slash!

-…Suficiente, si contra alguien quieres pelear, pues que sea contra nosotros -dijo Ichi, después de haberle hecho una cortada en el brazo a Maiden.

-Hmph… Si eso es lo que quieres… ¡¡Eso es lo que tendrás!! -sentenció Maiden.

Ésta se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde estaba Ichi, preparada para dar una patada mortal; al estar a pocos centímetros de la cara de Ichi, una barrera se materializó ante él -"¡¡Coraza!!"-, rompiéndose al bloquear el ataque de Maiden, pero ésta no se cayó al suelo, ni fue impulsada hacia atrás, ni nada por el estilo, sino que había trepado por los pedazos rotos de la coraza, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, y asestado una patada en la cabeza a Ichi -"¡¡UUAAGH!!"- mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia la calle, donde se estrelló estrepitosamente en contra de la pared contrario, atrayendo miradas de las personas que iban pasando por el lugar. Yuki gritó fuertemente –"¡¡ICHI!!"-, mientras que Serene, empezando a demostrar cierto nerviosismo, lanzó una bola de fuego –"Piro+"- aun más grande que la anterior, pero, de igual manera en la que Maiden esquivó el primer conjuro, lo hizo con éste, luego, agarrando a Serene por su brazo izquierdo, le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, haciéndola vomitar sangré –"¡¡SERENE!!"- para después darle una patada en el costado izquierdo y, justo como a Ichi, mandarla a volar varios metros, en dirección hacia la pared más cercana. Las personas estaban empezando a acercarse a ver la extraña pelea.

-¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!! ¡Patético! ¡No puedo creer que de verdad vencieran a un Antoleón adulto, así nada más! Bueno, es que estaba el grupo completo, ¿no? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pues al parecer, he venido aquí a perder el tiempo, ya que ni siquiera has dado señales de poseer poderes ¡¡Es hora de morir, Yuki!! -dijo preparada para asestarle otro puñetazo a Yuki, pero…

-¡¡¡BANKAI!!!

Era indudablemente el grito de Ichi, pero, algo acerca de ese grito no concordaba con él: el grito era un grito de furia, no, de odio, cólera, también se sintió una especie de peso descomunal durante unos segundos, obligando a muchas personas a arrodillarse, incluida a Yuki. Ésta, al voltear hacia donde ella pensaba que había sido lanzado Ichi, le vio, pero estaba muy cambiado: su pelo había regresado a su habitual rojo oscuro pero, de la raíz de su pelo, en una pequeña porción, nacía una especie de llama azulada-anaranjada, la cual se alternaba dichos colores, los ojos de Ichi también habían cambiado, no mostraban su habitual color rojo claro, sino que su izquierdo emitía un brillo azul celeste, mientras que el derecho emitía un color rojo-fuego; sus ojos no eran lo único que había cambiado en él, su vestimenta también: ahora llevaba una especie de túnica de color blanco con rayas azules y rojas, su espada -que ahora no era una sino dos-. En su mano izquierda, seguía llevando la misma espada azul-celeste, sólo que esta era mucho más grande, y tenia una especie de cañón al final de su hoja -dándole aspecto de una especie de bazooka-. En su mano derecha, llevaba una espada de color rojo-fuego (anaranjado), ésta era notablemente mucho más delgada que la otra, aunque también tenia una pequeña pistola, era obvio el uso para cada espada…

-¡¡Ya me he cansado!! -gritó-. ¡¡Ahora sí verás lo que es bueno!! -dijo y se desvaneció en una especie de ruido sordo, reapareciendo a pocos metros de Maiden.

Con un golpe de su espada izquierda, mando a volar a Maiden varios metros al aire, luego, este empezó a hacer una serie de movimientos complicados, todos parados por Maiden, Ichi le asestó un golpe que la mando a volar aún mas alto, pero en vez de seguirla, se quedó en el lugar en el que estaba; sus espadas empezaron a emitir un brillo blanco, dando un manolazo al aire con una de sus espadas, mando una onda de energía blanca hacia Maiden, la cual esquivó por poco, después, blandiendo la otra espada, mandó otra onda blanca, que esta vez sí impactó en Maiden, la cual se quedó suspendida en el aire, sus espadas se habían vuelto una masa blanca, Ichi, juntando ambas masas, formó una sola espada inmensa, de color blanco y, tomando impulso, impacto contra Maiden.

-¡¡ESPADA LUMINOSA!!

-¡Mira! ¡Es Ichi! -exclamó Alexia.

-¿Y si Ichi está aquí…? -dijo Raphsodos.

-¡¡Entonces a lo mejor Yuki este con el!! ¡Y Serene también! ¡Rápido, usa una de tus meteoras!

-¡¡MA-TE-RI-AS!! Tch, "¡¡Fuego!!" -exclamo señalando hacia el cielo, al cual lanzó una bola de fuego (un tanto más grande que la de Serene) que estalló en el cielo.

-Ahora, dirijámonos hacia aquella dirección -dijo Alexia.

-Ah… Ah… Ah… L-lo hice… -dijo jadeando Ichi, mientras descendía lentamente hacia el suelo, mientras recobraba su aspecto normal-. Ah… Ah… ¿Estarán…Yuki…y Serene…Bien?

-Tch… Eres mucho más pesado de lo que pensaba, shinigami… -dijo la voz de Maiden.

Ésta -aunque un tanto chamuscada y machacada- no mostraba señales algunas de agotamiento, no era posible, Ichi había usado su ataque más poderoso, y lo único que había conseguido era más que unos rasguños… No era posible, ella, sin duda, no era una persona normal, viniera de donde viniera.

-¡¡N-No!! ¡N-No es…posible…!

-Eres un pesado, eso es lo que eres, ya no me la calo más… ¡¡Voy a matarte de una vez por todas!! -exclamó con cólera.

Y en siquiera un abrir y cerrar de ojos, atravesó a Ichi con una de sus manos, levantándolo, formando una escena un tanto grotesca y tirándolo contra el suelo.

Yuki simplemente estaba boquiabierta, la mujer había atravesado a Ichi por la mitad, sabiendo quién si estaba muerto o no, Maiden entonces volteó hacia donde estaba Yuki, con una mirada de muy pocos amigos, y con un brazo lleno de sangre, daba un aspecto bastante imponente.

-Ahora si me cansé, te mataré de una vez por todas, y después…

¡¡Paf!!

Yik, salido de la nada, le había asestado una patada en la cara a Maiden, la cual cayó de bruces en el suelo, aunque Yik no tuvo ni tiempo para ayudar a Yuki a reincorporarse, ya que Maiden, como un rayo, había tratado de dar una patada a Yik, el cual la esquivó en medio de una pequeña nube de humo, reapareciéndose (en medio de otra nube de humo) a pocos metros de ella, lanzando shurikens a diestra y siniestra, tratando de no darle a Yuki, cosa que no era posible ya que un pequeño árbol -obra de un recién llegado Yoichi-. Maiden, que parecía estar perdiendo por completo la paciencia, desapareció, reapareciendo detrás de Yoichi, asestándole una patada en sus piernas haciéndole perder el equilibrio para luego agarrarle por el pelo, y lanzarlo hacia la pared más cercana, cayendo desmallado encima de Ichi.

-¡¡Yoichi!! -gritó Yik.

Invadido por la furia -y en medio de otra nube de humo- se apareció tras Maiden para darle una patada, que le dio de lleno en el pecho… ¡¡Pero sin hacerle nada!! Ésta agarró la pierna de Yik, dándole vueltas como si fuera alguna especie de juguete, le lanza de bruces contra el suelo –"¡¡Yik!!".

Maiden, con cara de frustración, se volteó, no hacia Yuki, si no hacia el lado opuesto de la calle -ahora desierta- para ver a dos figuras con espadas en mano: Raphsodos y Alexia, la ultima esperanzo de derrotar a una debilitada Maiden, que, si sufrían el mismo destino de sus compañeros, estarían perdidos.

-Más moscas molestas…

-¡¡Vete de aquí, Bruja demoníaca!! -dijo Alexia.

-(¿Bruja…?) -pensó Leonhart.

-No estoy de humor para bromas, niñata -dijo Maiden-. Por si no lo sabías tengo menos de 30 años –se transporta detrás de Alexia-. ¡¡Muere!!

Aunque no se esperaba que Leonhart, en un rápido movimiento, le cortara el tendón de su brazo derecho, dejándolo inutilizable, esto no detuvo a Maiden, usando su otro brazo para apoyarse en el suelo, dio una patada circular, que le dio en el torso a Alexia más no a Leonhart, mandando a volar, por enésima vez a una persona, de bruces hasta la pared, y haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo, pero inmediatamente, se preparaba para dar un puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo a Leonhart en la cabeza, pero éste logró pararlo con su espada, haciendo que retrocediera unos metros.

-¿Cómo…?

-Eres bastante predecible, apuntas a la cabeza y el torso por que allí están los órganos más importantes de las personas -el corazón y el cerebro-. A menos que, de alguna manera, emplees otro tipo de técnica, estas perdida.

-¿Crees que solo puedo dar patadas y puños hacia esas dos partes? ¿O que tienes más ventaja que yo sólo porque has descubierto que prefiero matar a mis victimas rápido? No me hagas reír… Yo practico el arte del Whu-Fu, que consiste en utilizar todo mi cuerpo como arma, así que… Me has privado sólo de mi brazo derecho… ¿Y qué? -dijo Maiden.

Y dando una rápida patada a los talones de Leonhart, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio, le pega una tecleada, haciéndolo dar contra la pared, para luego montarse encima de el y darle dos patadas en la cabeza…

-Ahora… Yuki… Creo que es la verdadera Hora de que… Mueras… ¡¡DE UNA VEZ!! -exclamó, mientras corría a toda velocidad con su palma extendida hacia Yuki, la cual, en un acto de defensa propia, alzó su libro titulado "Armas y armaduras de la antigüedad" abierto de par en par en frente suyo… Esperando el momento… Que no sucedió.

Maiden se había detenido a pocos centímetros del libro, del cual, un inmenso escudo se materializo, rompiéndose al impacto una atónita Maiden e, instintivamente, Yuki empujó su libro hasta el torso de Maiden, la cual fue atravesada, por una espada de gran tamaño…

Capítulo 23

-Q… ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó la herida Maiden mientras miraba incrédula su torso. Una gran espada le atravesaba parcialmente, y por primera vez parecía estar herida de verdad. Temblaba de rabia y dolor mientras intentaba extraer el arma. Yuki se mantenía tirada en el suelo viendo la escena:

-"¿Qué ha pasado? Maiden está herida… Pero quién ha… No, espera… Todo ha ocurrido cuando le he golpeado con el libro. Y antes fue como si chocara contra algo… No puede ser…" –la chica observó nerviosa la página donde se encontraba abierto el libro. En ella pudo ver una pequeña lista de armas ilustradas, pero le llamó la atención que el apartado titulado "Espada de Kikyo" no estaba acompañado por ninguna imagen, a pesar de ser una espada muy cotizada–. "¿Qué significa esto?" –Yuki creía estar empezando a comprender lo que había sucedido, y al ver un apartado inferior sintió que podía estar en lo cierto. En "Escudo señorial" se mostraba una imagen del mismo, pero a diferencia del resto de las fotos, ésta estaba difuminada, como si parte de su tinta hubiera desaparecido. Tras esto Yuki se incorporó con torpeza debido a sus magulladuras, sin quitarle ojo a su libro. En ese momento Maiden tiró la espada que le había herido, la cual desapareció unos segundos después.

-Serás… ¡¿Cómo has osado herirme, mocosa estúpida?! –a pesar de su ira no podía ocultar el dolor que sentía por la herida. Al no parar de sangrar, rasgó parte de su vestido y se la ató en el tronco. Acto seguido miró con odio a Yuki y adoptó una postura de batalla-. ¿Crees que puedes usar de alguna forma tus nuevos truquitos? No eres más que una inútil que no podrá hacer frente a nada. Huirás de todo, como huiste de tu hogar. Eres patética. Te haré pagar lo que me has hecho, y después acabaré con tus amigui…

-¡¡No!! ¡No te lo permitiré! Ellos han estado protegiéndome hasta ahora, no voy a defraudarles cuando más me necesitan –y con estas palabras pasó unas cuantas páginas del libro y miró con determinación a Maiden. Estaba decidida a dar la vida por sus compañeros, aquellos que le había protegido en todo momento sin pedirle nada a cambio. Aquellos que en esos momentos sufrían por su culpa–. Te detendré –Maiden rió altiva.

-¿Tú? ¡¡No me hagas reír!! Di adiós, desgraciada –y salió a toda velocidad hacia Yuki, que apretó el libro contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-"Tranquila. Sabes cómo detenerla. Puedes hacerlo. ¡¡DEBES hacerlo!!" ¡¡Ahh!! –la joven alzó su libro, que ahora brillaba con intensidad. Entonces la veloz Maiden se vio obligada a detenerse bruscamente al no poder avanzar. Un gran número de dagas rodeaban a la luchadora. Formaban una esfera alrededor de ella impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Esto no está pasando! –entonces Yuki se aproximó a ella mientras el libro flotaba brillante sobre su mano.

-Eres muy fuerte. No he podido seguirte con la mirada muchas veces. Pero si no puedes llegar a tu rival para atacarle, poco puedes hacer, Maiden. Rodeada de dagas, si intentas escaparte con tus movimientos te expones a ser herida, y al estar perdiendo sangre cada vez estarás más débil –por fin había podido plantar cara. No quería huir, pero con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más cansada. Debía acabar rápido.

-No te atreverás.

-Tú misma me dijiste que querías que manifestara mi poder, ¡así que aquí tienes una muestra! –y dirigió todas las dagas hacia la mujer.

Tras una nube de polvo en la que no se podía percibir nada, las dagas habían propinado un veloz ataque. Yuki calló exhausta al suelo. Sentía que no podría hacer mucho más si algo pasaba, y por eso deseaba haber acabado con su contrincante.

Al disiparse la atmósfera, se podía observar la imagen de una herida Maiden inclinada hacia el suelo. Al parecer, gracias a sus movimientos había sido capaz de esquivar un gran número de dagas, pero el resto las lucía clavadas en su cuerpo.

-Mal… ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! Tengo… Un aspecto horrible –sus palabras se entrecortaban por su agitada respiración. Estaba llena de sangre, pero no parecía preocuparse por ello. Es más, pareció sonreír–. Me has hecho daño, Yuki Nagato. Pero tus días felices… Llegarán a su fin si no cuidas bien tus acciones… Y las de tus amigos -y de repente una nueva Maiden sana y sonriente apareció delante de la otra, mirando a Yuki como si fuera una especie de juguete interesante.

-¿Pero quién…?

-¿En serio creías que sería tan fácil? Pobre ilusa… -y rió altiva–. Todo ha salido como esperaba. Mis expectativas se han cumplido. Nos veremos, pequeña… -y entonces levantó su mano izquierda haciendo aparecer un pequeño agujero dimensional. Antes de cruzarlo, la Maiden herida se metió dentro del cuerpo de su idéntica, la cual suspiró profundamente. Una vez dentro del agujero, se giró hacia Yuki.

-No eres la única que tiene "ases" en la manga –y el agujero se desintegró. Entonces Yuki, dejando a un lado sus preguntas internas, se dirigió corriendo hacia sus heridos compañeros. ¿Estarían muertos?

-¡¡Chicos!! ¿Me oís? ¡Despertad, por favor! ¡Maiden se ha ido! –Ichi tenía una profunda herida (entre otras) en su pecho, y los demás también se encontraban inmóviles en el suelo con numerosas golpes. Entonces Yoichi abrió los ojos y se incorporó dolorido, entonces Yuki se apresuró a ayudarle.

- Yuki… ¿Qué ha…? –pero ella no pudo esperar. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Yoichi mientras se hundía en un mar de lágrimas.

-Yoi… Yoichi… -decía entre sollozos–. Lo siento… yo… he intentado… hacerlo lo mejor posible… Pero por mi culpa… Vosotros… -y se ahogó en sus palabras. No podía dejar de llorar. Se sentía culpable por el estado de sus compañeros. Pero entonces Yoichi le acarició suavemente la cabeza mientras intentaba tranquilizarla con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Yuki. Tú no tienes la culpa. Si no fuera por ti ahora no seguiríamos vivos. No llores… -y consiguió que la joven se tranquilizara poco a poco.

-Gracias, Yoichi…

–No tienes que agradecer nada. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es ver cómo están los demás.

-¡Sí!

Y ambos chicos fueron uno por uno comprobando el estado de los demás. Para su tranquilidad al poco tiempo todos despertaron, menos el malherido Ichi, que cada vez estaba más pálido.

-Debemos llevarlo a un médico rápido. Al menos hasta que Serene pueda curarnos a todos, aunque el primero es Ichi –comentó Yoichi mientras cogía el cuerpo del herido con la ayuda de Yik–. Seguidme.

El trayecto al hospital se hizo más largo de lo habitual. Ninguno articulaba palabra, ya fuera por las heridas propias o por la preocupación por Ichi. Una vez allí, atendieron las heridas de todos y llevaron a Ichi a urgencias para tratar mejor sus heridas.

Pasadas unas pocas horas, Serene se encontraba lo suficientemente preparada para curar las heridas de Ichi (no por completo, pero a menos estaría fuera de peligro). Y efectivamente, poco después el joven abrió los ojos algo confuso ante la alegría sus compañeros.

-Chicos…

-¡Ichi! Qué bueno que hayas despertado… –Serene se puso a su lado mucho más animada que antes.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó angustiada Yuki.

-Sí… Más o menos. ¿Qué pasó con Maiden?

-Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar mañana sobre eso. Ahora lo importante es que estamos a salvo. Y todo gracias a Yuki –comentó serena Alexia desde un asiento próximo.

-Qué pasada, Yuki. Me tienes que contar mejor lo que ha pasado hoy –añadió Yik haciendo que ésta se pusiera algo nerviosa al recordarlo.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que durmiéramos todos para estar descansados mañana. Hace días que no dormimos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, y además, Serene nos curará entonces a todos –opinó de nuevo Alexia. Leonhart, apoyado contra la pared, no dejaba de observar a Yuki, pero ésta no se daba cuenta.

Siguiendo el consejo de Alexia, todos optaron por descansar toda la noche en el hospital sin mucho más que decir. Era obvio que ninguno tenía fuerzas para correr siquiera.

A la mañana siguiente Serene curó a todos lo justo como para poder moverse con normalidad. Y tras hablar con unas sorprendidas enfermeras, abandonaron el hospital. Aprovechando que Yoichi les dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad, hablaron sobre lo acaecido el día anterior y sobre los nuevos poderes de Yuki, que fascinaron a Yik y Yoichi sobretodo.

-¿Entonces es verdad que hiciste aparecer un puñado de dagas y más cosas de esas de un libro, no? ¡Me alegro un montón por ti, Yuki! Siempre supe que serías poderosa –exclamó Yik con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver a la vez su asombro.

-B… Bueno… La verdad es que aún no sé si sé utilizarlo… Aunque tampoco sirvió de mucho. Al final se fue como si nada. Todo había salido exactamente como quería.

-Seguro que es impresionante. De hecho fuiste la única que pudo hacerle tales heridas a la otra Maiden, yo espero verte en acción pronto. ¡Ah! Bueno… O no tan pronto… Porque eso significaría que nos atacaría alguien. Mejor pasamos un día tranquilo –dijo Yoichi haciendo una mueca que divirtió a todos excepto a Leonhart, que no prestaba mucha atención.

-Esa Maiden… Tendremos que andarnos con ojo a partir de ahora cuando aparezca. Pero en fin. Sea como sea, me tranquiliza que volváis a estar con nosotros –añadió Alexia con una leve sonrisa a los dos exdesaparecidos.

-¡Sííííí! Ayer pasaron tantas cosas que aún no me he hecho a la idea. Se echaban de menos esos pelos, Ichi –comentó alegre Yik mientras despeinaba al distraído Ichi, que le apartó de un fuerte aunque no doloroso empujón, e hizo que el ninja chocara contra unos desconocidos. Él se disculpó al instante y corrió hacia el grupo.

-¡Cómo te pasas, Ichi! He pasado mucha vergüenza… Casi le doy un cabezazo a la mujer mayor…

-Pues con ese cabezón la hubieras dejado K.O. –dijo amistosamente Ichi a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

-No os distraigáis. Hay mucha gente por aquí y podríais perderos –advirtió Serene.

-No te preocupes. Si me pierdo no tengo más que buscar un punto rojo entre la multitud. Ahí estará Ichi –éste suspiró sin hacer caso al comentario.

-Bueno. Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto. Aunque gracias a Serene la cosa fue más leve. No estuve solo.

-Es cierto. Menos mal que nos transportaron a los dos juntos – dijo sonriente Serene.

-Entonces aquella bruja os envió a otro mundo después de que nos esfumáramos… Yo pensé que os habríais quedado en aquel mundo.

-¡Al llegar a aquel mundo aparecimos en una gran máquina voladora! Fue impresionante –empezó a comentar Serene. Al parecer, habían legado a un mundo llamado Auldrant. Y habían acompañado a un joven llamado Luke fon Fabre, el hijo de un duque llamado Fabre del reino de Kimlasca, junto a otros habitantes del mundo. Pero la suerte jugó de su parte y ahora todos estaban de nuevo juntos.

Al cabo de un rato en el que se pusieron al día ambos grupos, llegaron al centro de la ciudad, y Yoichi les comentó que podían hacer lo que quisieran por los alrededores, ya que había todo tipo de tiendas y lugares que ver.

-Si queréis podemos quedar aquí a las ocho para que podáis echar un vistazo donde queráis. Y así nos despejamos un poco, creo que debemos aprovechar ahora para disfrutar antes de que vayamos a otro mundo.

-Me parece buena idea –respondió Alexia. Y todos aprobaron también la propuesta.

En ese momento, una niña que andaba por la calle fue corriendo hacia el grupo, en concreto hacia Ichi y Serene. Al detenerse se quedó embobada mirándoles de arriba abajo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te has perdido? –dijo amablemente Serene mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la altura de la niña–. Si quieres te ayudamos a encontrar a tu ma…

- ¿De qué vais disfrazados? ¿Sabéis hacer algún truco? Yo quiero un traje igual que el tuyo, pero el de tu amigo es muy feo –comentó la chica inocente mientras miraba a ambos como si fueran actores de circo o algo parecido, lo que hizo que Serene se pusiera colorada. Los demás rieron a espaldas de la niña.

-Ah… No… Nosotros no… Hacemos trucos –se sentía cada vez más ridícula. No había caído en que Ichi y ella no estaban vestidos de acuerdo con aquel mundo, por lo tanto era normal que destacasen, lo que le puso nerviosa. Ichi, en cambio, parecía no preocuparse en absoluto por las palabras de la chica.

-Ooh… qué aburrido –y se fue dando pequeños saltos a la vez que tarareaba una extraña canción.

-Qué vergüenza… Será mejor que vaya a comprarme ropa nueva. Y tú también deberías hacerlo, Ichi. No me gusta llamar la atención –pero Ichi negó con el dedo.

-A mí no es preciso comprarme nada –y con un movimiento de su espada enfundada hizo que su ropa cambiase por un conjunto de camiseta, pantalones y zapatos oscuros que hacían resaltar aún más sus ojos y su pelo. Para el asombro de todos, tenían un gran parecido a las prendas vistas en Tokio.

-En mi mundo mi apariencia humana no difiere mucho de la vuestra –Serene le miró con envidia.

-¡Pues ahora me vas a acompañar a mi a que compre ropa! Así no te aburrirás –y la joven maga se puso ante Yoichi-. ¿Me podrías dejar algo de dinero, por favor? –preguntó algo cortada.

-Sí, claro. Aquí tienes –y Serene se fue corriendo hacia una tienda lejana tirando del brazo de Ichi, que intentaba resistirse a duras penas-. ¡¡Nos vemos a las ocho aquí!! ¡¡No lo olvides!! –y desaparecieron en el interior de la tienda.

-Vaya. Parece que han hecho buenas migas –opinó Yik.

-Sí. Y espero que Serene encuentre algo. Ehm… ¿Y qué podríamos hacer nosotros? –preguntó Yuki algo pensativa.

-Yo quiero ver más cosas de este mundo. Todo es tan luminoso… ¡Y lo edificios son enormes!

-Pues… No sé qué podría llamarte la aten… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Creo que hay una cosa que te gustará –exclamó ilusionada Yuki, que le susurró algo al oído a Yoichi. Éste rió.

-Me parece buena idea. Yik, ve con ella -Yuki se extrañó.

-¿No vienes con nosotros?

-Es que me gustaría pasarme por casa.

-¿Y vas con Alexia?

-¿Conmigo? –preguntó Alexia aparentando que la idea no le entusiasmaba demasiado–. Pero también podría acompañarte… - y miró al último compañero. Leonhart se encontraba inmóvil, de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos-. Vale… Te acompañaré… Al menos veré cómo son las casas de Tokio –se resignó ella.

-Pero si se nota que te hace mucha ilusión –intentó animar Yoichi.

-…

-Yo me voy, prefiero ir solo –dijo Leonhart algo cortante.

-¡No, no, no, no! Tú te vienes con nosotros, grandullón –se impuso Yik cogiéndole del hombro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir con vosotros? –Leonhart miró a Yik y a Yuki y empezó a andar en a dirección opuesta con su habitual serenidad.

-No creas que te vas a escabullir. Quiero hablar contigo. Si no vienes con nosotros, te seguiremos a ti –estas palabras hicieron que el espadachín se detuviera y se diera la vuelta.

-Llegas a ser muy molesto… -dijo haciendo entrever su resignación.

-¡Pues vamos! Te seguimos, Yuki.

-Sí. Nos vemos a las ocho –contestó ella refiriéndose a Yoichi y Alexia.

-¡Divertíos!

Y así el grupo se separó…

------------------------

Serene tiraba de brazo de Ichi dirigiéndole hacia una tienda. Hasta que al llegar pudieron escuchar la voz de Yoichi en la lejanía:

-¡¡Nos vemos a las ocho aquí!! ¡¡No lo olvides!! –pero ella no contestó y entró a la tienda junto al shinigami.

-¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte a comprar ropa? –dijo pesadamente Ichi.

-Porque tú tienes la suerte de poder cambiar a ese aspecto cuando quieras, y ya que te has librado de buscarla, podrías ayudarme a mí.

-Está bien…

Miraron en distintos estantes y percheros. Pero no escogían ninguna prenda en particular. Más bien parecían estar cambiándolas de sitio simplemente.

-(Suspiro) Ahora que lo pienso… No sé muy bien qué tipo de ropa llevar. Ni Yoichi ni Yuki están aquí para ayudarme –dijo la chica arrepintiéndose de no haber pedido su ayuda.

-Claro. Como sales corriendo de esa manera arrancándome el brazo…

-P… ¡Pues seguro que encuentro algo bien bonito yo sola! –respondió ella intentando defenderse a la vez que cogía una camiseta amarilla con el dibujo de un perro. "¿Esto lo llevará la gente de Tokio? No sé qué escoger… Al final voy a volver sin comprar nada…". En todo el estante había tal cantidad de ropa que de nuevo no sabía qué escoger-. Oye Ichi. ¿Qué te parece esto? –pero al girarse Ichi había desaparecido. "No me lo puedo creer… Me ha dejado sola. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Después de haberle ayudado en Auldrant me deja sola… Nunca encontraré ropa sin ayuda. A lo mejor se ha enfadado conmigo…".

-Ten.

Al darse de nuevo la vuelta, Serene vio que Ichi le estaba ofreciendo algunas prendas de ropa algo colorado (seguramente por el hecho de que era ropa femenina).

-Puede que te queden bien. A decir verdad, yo conozco más o menos la ropa usada en Tokio –ella se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que además de no haberle dejado sola, había ido expresamente a buscarle ropa, lo que hizo que se pusiera muy nerviosa.

-G… G… Gr… G… Grac…

De repente Ichi empezó a reírse a carcajadas, como nunca le habían visto reír (no solía hacerlo, después de todo)-. ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Pareces un robot…! Ja, ja, ja, ja –entonces ella le quitó la ropa de la mano.

-Idiota… -y se dirigió a los probadores. Pero antes de llegar Ichi la interrumpió.

-Serene –aún seguía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué me parezco ahora?

-No te pongas así por eso. Mira, que si no te va bien la ropa iré a buscar más.

-Vale… –entonces se tranquilizó y entró en el probador.

Tras estar un largo rato en la tienda, Serene e Ichi salieron agotados. Aunque en esta ocasión Serene llevaba un vestido corto verde y blanco de manga corta que realzaba su figura junto a unas zapatillas cómodas de la misma gama.

En el transcurso de la tarde estuvieron conociendo algunas calles de Tokio mientras charlaban sobre varios temas, hasta que se acercaron las ocho…

--------------------------

Yuki dirigía a Yik y Leonhart por una calle muy prolongada mirando de un lado a otro en busca de…

-¿Sabes bien por dónde estamos, Yuki?

-Hmmm… No del todo. Pero no te preocupes, no hace falta conocer la zona. Seguro que encuentro una si seguimos andando.

-¡Me muero de ganas por saber qué es! –dijo éste mirando el cielo intentando imaginarse qué sería lo que le iba a enseñar. Mientras, Leonhart andaba perdido en sus pensamientos–. Por cierto, Leonhart. Lo que te quería decir es… -mientras tanto el trío empezó a bajar unas escaleras-… ¿Te gusta Yuki? –tal pregunta causó tanta sorpresa en sus dos compañeros que Yuki tropezó y cayó de culo en un escalón y Leonhart se paró en seco mientras se podía apreciar un ligero enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

-¡¿Qué mosca te ha picado, ninja?! Creo que la última pelea te ha dejado algo tocado –respondió éste mientras Yik ayudaba a Yuki a levantarse.

-Más bien creo que te ha picado a ti, grandullón. Desde ayer no haces más que observar a Yuki todo el tiempo. ¡Y hablas aún menos que antes, si es posible!

-Pe… ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Yik? Yo no lo he notado…

-Porque has estado pensando en tus cosas, pero desde que me fijé ayer la verdad es que lo ha hecho muy a menudo.

-Métete en tus asuntos –cortó el espadachín.

-Creo que tu reacción es un tanto extraña, la verdad.

-Déjalo Yik… Estarás exagerando… Sigamos andando –pero Yik no se movió.

-¡Pero es que me muero de la curiosidad! Otra prueba es que no ha protestado mucho después de que le dijéramos que fuera con nosotros. Es porque estás tú –Yuki quería acabar la incómoda conversación como fuera, así que intentó empujar a los dos chicos para que siguieran andando y lo dejaran estar. Aunque… "¿Yo? ¿Gustarle a Leonhart? Tiene que ser un error… Pero… ¿Y si fuera verdad? ¿Qué debería decirle? ¡Qué lío!".

-… - Leonhart de nuevo observó a Yuki pensativo.

-¡Admítelo, grandullón!

-… Tú ganas, renacuajo –ante estas palabras Yuki y Yik se quedaron de piedra. ¿Leonhart enamorado de Yuki? ¿Era real? ¡¿¡Y lo estaba admitiendo!?! A continuación Leonhart se cruzó de brazos y cerró os ojos:- Enhorabuena –le dijo a Yuki como si las palabras rehusasen de salir de su boca.

-¿Eh? –ella no entendía nada.

-No me gusta deberle nada a nadie. Por eso me gusta cuidar de mí mismo y no juntarme con gente como vosotros. Pero ayer plantaste cara a Maiden mejor que ninguno. Te debo una, niña –tras esto siguió andando para dar zanjado el tema.

-¿¿Eso era todo?? Vaya desilusión. Con lo fácil que es dar las gracias… -Yik empezó a caminar decepcionado.

-Eh… Bueno –Yuki no sabía cómo reaccionar. En parte ya no sentía la tensión de antes, pero Leonhart acababa de hacerle un "cumplido"… "Mejor seguir sin hacer más hincapié en el tema. Sí, creo que es lo mejor". Pensó ella alcanzando a los dos chicos y siguiendo su búsqueda de…

-¡Por fin! ¡Allí hay una! –exclamó al fin Yuki señalando unas escaleras que conducían bajo tierra. Yik se extrañó y Leonhart se limitó a suspirar.

-¿Vamos a un túnel?

-No, Yik. Ahora verás.

Al bajar las escaleras, y después de comprar unos tickets, Yik se quedó boquiabierto al ver una inmensa masa de personas subiendo y bajando de lo que parecía un gran tuvo de metal que se encontraba entre dos túneles subterráneos.

-¡¿¡Qué es esto, Yuki!?! ¡¿Vamos a subirnos?! –estaba rebosante de emoción.

-¡Exacto! Es el metro de Tokio. Son como varios autobuses alargados y unidos en fila que transportan a personas bajo tierra, lo que le permite ir a mayor velocidad. Es normal ver a tanta gente –dijo la chica contenta de haber sorprendido a su amigo.

-¡¡Qué pasada!! ¡Vamos!

Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde yendo de un lado para otro en metro mientras que Yik pasaba uno de los mejores días de su vida. Hasta que se acercaron las ocho…

----------------------

Alexia y Yoichi caminaban por una calle poco transitada y rodeada de casas similares entre sí. Todas de dos plantas y algo geométricas con un pequeño jardín.

-¿Vives por aquí?

-Sí. Mi casa está un poco más adelante.

Y poco después Yoichi se detuvo ante una de las casas. En el buzón de la entrada podía leerse "Familia Karegane". Sacó sus llaves y entraron en la vivienda. En el interior la casa estaba amueblada con un gran gusto, cuidando has el más mínimo detalle, cosa que llamó la atención de Alexia.

-Conque éste es tu hogar…

-Sí. Puedes echar un ojo si quieres.

-No hace falta. Yo estoy acostumbrada a vivir en sitios… "Austeros". Por eso me ha llamado la atención.

-Ya veo… -Yoichi comenzó a mirar de un lado otro buscando algo-. ¡Mamá! ¡¿Papá?! –pero no hubo respuesta. Entonces el chico cogió una nota que estaba sobre una mesa de la sala principal:

"Para Yoichito:

Cariño. Tu padre y yo hemos salido de viaje. A ver si mantienes ordenada la casa en nuestra ausencia, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero.

P.D.: ¡No te metas en problemas!"

-¿Yoichito? ¿Tu madre te llama "Yoichito"? –preguntó Alexia sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Éste arrugó rápidamente la hoja y la tiró.

-Eh… No… Bueno… A veces –dijo avergonzado. Y a continuación se dirigió a su cuarto. Al volver fue hacia la cocina, y Alexia le siguió.

-Creía que vivías solo. No has mencionado a tus padres desde que comenzamos el viaje. ¿No se han preocupado desde entonces? Has estado ausente un tiempo.

-El hecho de desaparecer de casa no es algo que deba preocuparme. Mis padres viajan mucho, y cuando vuelven a casa no suelen estar demasiado tiempo. Cuando comenzamos el viaje estaban en un viaje, y al parecer volvieron, pero han vuelto a salir. Es algo normal en mi casa. Y a pesar de todo quiero mucho a mis padres, he aprendido a vivir de forma independiente a lo largo de los años y estoy cómodo. Si estuvieran aquí de forma permanente habría sido un problema.

-Ya veo.

-Quería venir para ver que todo está en orden, y de paso saludar a mis padres si estaban, aunque veo que todo está bien. ¿Te apetece algo de picar? ¿Te preparo algo? Suelo ser algo patoso, aunque la cocina no se me da del todo mal.

-No sé si será buena idea –aunque en realidad sí que tenía hambre.

-Venga, no seas estirada Alexia, ahora mismo te preparo algo. Mientras te pongo la televisión. Siéntate, estás en tu casa.

"Mi casa… Un hogar. ¿De modo que ésta es la vida que llevan la mayoría de las personas? Me pregunto cómo sería mi vida si no hubiera crecido en aquella oscuridad de Palm Briks…" Tras sumergirse en sus pensamientos, Alexia atendido a las noticias que aparecían en la televisión. "Parece que son imágenes informativas. Veamos cómo es este mundo". Alexia miró con gran atención el canal de noticias. Le agradó muchísimo conocer distintos aspectos de aquel mundo en el que se encontraba. Se abstrajo tanto que no se dio cuenta del regreso de Yoichi hasta que se puso frente a ella colocando un plato en la mesa. Éste contenía una apetitosa pasta cubierta de una salsa algo extraña.

-Pruébalo. He preparado mi salsa casera –explicó el joven al ver la cara de su amiga esperando que cogiera un poco. Y efectivamente, Alexia probó un poco de lo que había preparado, y para su asombro, estaba delicioso.

-Parece que no eres tan inútil después de todo – Yoichi hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Verás cómo acabo salvándoos a todos. Como Yuki.

-Lo dudo… -aunque hablara, la chica aprovechaba para seguir comiendo en cuanto podía.

-Veo que te gusta mi plato –dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

-No está mal… Por cierto –añadió mientras dejaba el plato vacío sobre la mesita del salón-. Tu collar no ha vuelto a reaccionar desde que fuimos a los "Jardines", ¿no?

-Pues… Ahora que lo pienso no. No he notado nada extraño.

-Es curioso que debido a él te aparecieran los tatuajes. Más vale que te fijes en él, y procura no romperlo. No sabemos lo que ocurriría en tal caso.

-Lo sé. Espero que averigüemos más sobre él y los tatuajes. De momento no sabemos nada acerca de ellos, y en parte me siento inseguro por lo que podría pasar –Tras un silencio Yoichi cambió de tema:-. Bueno. ¿Cómo estarán los demás? Espero que no tengan ningún problema. Si quieres nos quedamos aquí hasta que se acerquen las ocho.

-Me es indiferente. Decide tú.

Y de esta manera permanecieron allí a lo largo de la tarde, hablando sobre sus viajes dimensionales y lo que les podría deparar el futuro. Hasta que se acercaron las ocho…

Capítulo 24

Las calles de Tokio se encontraban oscuras como cualquier otra noche, pero las luces de diferentes tonalidades eran las únicas que iluminaban el caminar tanto de Serene como de Ichi, que caminaban por la acera mientras observaban los escaparates y los puestos que se encontraban a su alrededor. A pesar de todo lo que habían viajado por aquel mundo de colores nunca se acostumbrarían a las cegadoras luciérnagas que iluminaban la superficie de la ciudad. Era sin duda algo hermoso.

Una ráfaga de viento viajó con sutileza por el asfalto de la ciudad, elevando todo lo que su fuerza le permitía. Cuando iba a levantar la falda de Serene, ella hizo un brusco movimiento que impidió que su compañero viera su ropa interior a tiempo. Ichi no reaccionó a tiempo y miró anonadado la cintura de la muchacha, que enseguida le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Este mundo es realmente extraño —comentó Serene, y su voz casi parecía un susurro.

—No estamos acostumbrados a él, supongo —respondió el chico pelirrojo, mirando las tintineantes luces rojas y verdes que les ayudaba a cruzar la carretera.

—No, pero… —Serene se calló antes de decir algo que no debiera. No le atraía la idea de que todos conocieran todo sobre ella, le parecía… Innecesario. En el fondo lo mejor era que conocieran de ella lo menos posible, todo la habría puesto muy nerviosa y creía que no se comportarían de la misma manera, que cambiarían. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera por irse de la lengua.

— ¿Ibas a decir algo?

—Nada importante.

Siguieron caminando, absorbiendo cada aroma, disfrutando de cada luminiscencia y mirando al cielo, a la hermosa luna que envolvía el manto azabache que esa noche era el cielo…

La blanca piel de Serene destellaba mucho más que las farolas de Tokio, y solo Ichi se había fijado en ese detalle, aunque no se había dado cuenta. Incluso su blanquecino cabello se iluminaba. Incluso se había fijado en la curvatura de sus labios, de ligero tono rosáceo que daba a su rostro un aspecto inocente.

« ¿¡Pero en qué piensas, idiota!?», pensó para sus adentros el joven pelirrojo. No comprendía por qué sabía todos aquellos detalles de aquella chica, pero si se ponía a pensar no conocía el resto de características de los demás.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Serene al encontrarlo tan silencioso.

—Ah —Ichi volvió a la realidad—. No es nada —y comenzó a caminar más deprisa para no volver a pensar en nada que lo comprometiera.

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amigo, costándole seguir su fatigante ritmo y quejándose varias veces.

— ¡Espera!—gritó Serene, pero Ichi no se giró— ¡Espera te digo!

Finalmente el distraído muchacho se giró e hizo varias reverencias para disculparse con ella, la cual se dedicaba a sonreír de medio lado a la vez que lo regañaba. Sin duda aquella noche era preciosa, y la compañía de un amigo la hacía aún más hermosa que nunca.

En otro lugar de la gran ciudad de Tokio, más bien en las profundidades, Yik disfrutaba de los constantes paseos en metro por toda la ciudad hueca. Leonhart se mantenía impasible, pero se notaba que en el fondo estaba interesado por aquellos viajes y Yuki no hacía más que sonreír ante la felicidad de sus compañeros. Tras tantas fatigas necesitaban un buen descanso, un descanso merecido en aquella ciudad que tan bien conocía. La que consideraba "su hogar".

Hacía poco tiempo se había sentido una completa inútil que no podía hacer otra cosa más que alentar a sus compañeros con palabras. Ahora, con su poder, podía hacer algo más, podía luchar con ellos contra el mal que tanto daño les estaba causando. Eso la reconfortaba, más de lo que todos creían. Con los fugaces pensamientos en su mente miró su libro una vez más y respiró profundamente, disfrutando de cada segundo que tenía para poder hacerlo.

Yik permanecía en su constante fantasía mirando por el cristal del metro, observando la gruesa pared de piedra del túnel sin fin. No parecía prestar mucha atención a su alrededor y eso hizo que tuviera oportunidad de abstraerse en sus propios pensamientos. Su familia, sus amigos, todo lo que había dejado atrás… ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Qué habría sido de ellos? Con el corazón en un puño reflexionó sobre aquellas cosas mientras miraba infantilmente por la ventana…

—Te acabarás pegando a la ventana—dijo Leonhart de repente.

—Mejor a la ventana que a ti—repuso Yik, divertido.

—Ya basta… Chicos—intentó calmarlos Yuki.

Los chicos se lanzaron un par de miradas asesinas y estuvieron cada uno mirando por su cuenta. Yuki suspiró, preocupada por el alboroto que podían montar esos chicos en aquel metro y los regañaran. Sólo esperaba que se estuvieran quietos y disfrutaran de aquel paisaje hasta que llegaran a la última parada. El tren seguía dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, haciendo que todos se divirtieran con una cosa que parecía tan nimia para los demás, aunque para ellos fuera importante. Este mundo al que habían retornado les ofrecía tantas cosas…

La televisión no hacía más que reproducir imágenes sobre desgracias: desapariciones, asesinatos, juicios, discusiones, violencia… Parecía no haber nada de bondad en aquel mundo. Alexia miró de reojo a Yoichi y recordó la nota que habían dejado sus padres. "No te metas en problemas"…

¿Habría tenido algún problema? No pensaba preguntarle, a decir verdad no debía interesarle para nada. Para calmarse dejó vacío el plato que le había ofrecido. A decir verdad nunca había comido nada así, estaba más delicioso que todo lo que conseguía en aquellas alcantarillas. Recordó cuando quería salir al exterior…

—Con lo bien que se estaba en ese lugar —musitó la joven para sí misma.

— ¿Eh?

Alexia se percató de que no estaba sola en la habitación y miró hacia otro lado, intentando disimular— Nada importante —respondió con frialdad.

— ¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora? —Masculló el chico enfurruñado, que se alejó de allí para lavar los platos. Allí él comenzó a pensar en aquel collar que colgaba de su pecho, y jugueteó con él un rato en sus manos. No comprendía qué relación podía tener aquel amuleto con sus marcas, pero debía de ser cuidadoso si quería librarse de todo y volver a vivir su vida normal. En realidad su vida siempre había sido poco interesante: unos padres que nunca estaban, sus amigos, sus estudios… No es que le fuera mal del todo, solo que a veces se sentía vacío, víctima de la rutina.

Entonces miró a Alexia, que seguía embobada con la televisión. La llegada de todos y la aventura tan extraña que estaban viviendo era todo un hallazgo, un punto de color entre tanto gris, a pesar de todo lo malo sentía que vivía.

— ¿Cómo era tu mundo, Alexia? —preguntó de pronto el muchacho.

— ¿Mi mundo? ¿A qué te refieres? —ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Bueno… —Yoichi se rascó la cabeza un par de veces—… ¿Cómo era la vida allí?

La chica lo miró sorprendida un par de segundos, pero enseguida bajó la cabeza—… Era mi hogar, al fin y al cabo —tras eso siguió mirando el televisor.

— ¿No te gusta hablar de tu mundo? —le sorprendió que no quisiera hablar de su hogar. Creía que sentía aprecio por él.

—No me gusta hablar de mí en general, no es interesante —tras ello comenzó a buscar el mando de la televisión.

— ¿Te gusta hacerte la interesante o qué? —preguntó Yoichi mientras la ayudaba.

—Tanto como a ti espiar en la vida ajena —comentó Alexia con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Finalmente encontraron el mando sobre la mesa pequeña, y ambos se dispusieron a tomarlo, y no se dieron cuenta hasta pasados varios segundos que sus manos estaban unas sobre otras. Como si hubiera pasado sobre ellos una gran descarga eléctrica las apartaron violentamente y se colocaron uno en cada lado del sofá, completamente rojos.

—Perdona… —se disculpó torpemente.

—No… Ha sido mi culpa… —contestó la chica.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato y cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las ocho.

Capítulo 25

Al llegar las ocho todos llegaron a la casa de Yoichi. Los únicos que no habían parecido todavía eran Leonhart, Yuki, Yik, Ichi y Serene. Alexia y Yoichi empezaron a preocuparse.

-_Yoichi_: ¿Dónde estarán estos tres? Espero que no se metan en problemas.

-_Alexia_: Tranquilo. Seguro que están bien.

Llegaron las ocho y cuarto. En ese momento alguien llamo la puerta. Yoichi fue a ver quien era.

-_Yoichi_: ¿Quién es?

-_Leonhart_: El cartero. Tengo un paquete para usted.

-_Yoichi_: (Pensando) ¿El cartero? Que raro… Nunca suele venir el cartero. En fin, tendré que abrir la puerta…

Yoichi abrió la puerta y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Leonhart, Yik y Yuki. Detrás de ellos estaban Serene e Ichi. Todos estaban riéndose de la cara que había puesto Yoichi.

-_Leonhart_: ¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado mi broma?

-_Yoichi_: ¿Desde cuando el Señor Musculitos gasta bromas?

-_Leonhart_: Esto… Esto… (Media hora más tarde) Esto… ¿Una persona puede cambiar su actitud? ¿Verdad?

(Añádase típica reacción de los animes y manga cuando alguien dice algo tonto o la caga. Es decir cuando se caen de espaldas para que me entiendan) Yoichi le gritó:

-_Yoichi_: ¿¡Y MEDIA HORA PERDIDA SOLO PARA DOS FRASES!?

-_Leonhart_: Nunca se me dio bien pensar. En el Instituto en los exámenes de Filosofía sacaba un 0. Aunque yo lo retocaba y le añadía un 1 por delante.

-_Yoichi_: Se nota que no sabes pensar.

-_Leonhart_: Sip.

Después de unos 20 minutos de discusión todos, excepto Yoichi y Alexia, empezaron a comer. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de cómo comía Leonhart.

-_Ichi_: Como traga.

-_Yik_: No había visto comer a nadie tan rápido en mi vida…

-_Yuki_: Anda que la pobre mujer que se case con este tipo va a tener que llenar bien la nevera…

-_Leonhart_: ¡¡¡Yoichi otro más!!!

-_Yoichi_: ¡Pero si has comido cinco platos de Sushi!

-_Leonhart_: Bueno, no está de más quedarse con algo de hambre…

-_Todos_ (excepto Leonhart claro): O.O

-_Serene_: Recordad que no le llevemos nunca a ningún establecimiento de comida gratis chicos.

-_Todos_ (excepto Leonhart again que seguía tragando): Sí.

Mientras Yoichi estaba viendo en la televisión una película titulada "Biohazard: Degeneration" sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar. Yoichi fue el primero en darse cuenta de ello.

-_Yoichi_: ¡Chicos! ¡Los tatuajes están brillando!

-_Serene_: ¿A que mundo iremos ahora?

-_Ichi_: A saber.

-_Leonhart_: ¡Quiero mas sushi!

-_Yoichi_: Pues te aguantas por que ahora mismo nos largamos a otro mundo.

-_Leonhart_: Jooooo. No es justo…

Todos fueron envueltos en una luz azul y fueron transportados a otro lugar…

Capítulo 26

-¿Estáis todos bien? –preguntó Yuki. Poco a poco, todos se iban reincorporando del viaje.

-¡Uf! Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a estos viajes "galácticos" –dijo Ichi, un poco mareado.

-Pues entonces, dile a Yoichi que controle mejor sus tatuajes –replicó Alexia, cortante.

-Eh, venga, venga, no empecéis como la otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? –fijo Yik, relajando un poco el ambiente–. Además, fijaos en dónde estamos.

Era un pequeño prado, con una gran estructura laberíntica, de tonalidades rojas.

-Este lugar… –empezó Serene.

-Es Auldrant –acabó Ichi.

-¿Auldrant? –preguntó Raphsodos.

-Es donde estuvimos la última vez, cuando caímos por el agujero –aclaró Serene mientras Ichi asentía. Todos callaron.

-Bueno, al menos podréis guiarnos por aquí, ¿no? –dijo Yik, rompiendo el silencio.

-Es cierto –dijo Ichi, sonriendo–. Venga, seguidnos.

Yoichi, Yuki, Yik, Raphsodos y Alexia empezaron a andar mientras seguían a Serene e Ichi. Poco a poco, empezaron a adentrarse en el dungeon.

-Al menos, en este mundo tenemos a dos guías excelentes –dijo Yik con una sonrisa. Serene ladeó un poco la cabeza, e Ichi esbozó una sonrisa.

-Cierto, pero eso no implica que no tengamos peligros a que enfrentarnos… –aclaró Raphsodos.

-Es verdad, pero al menos conocemos algo de este mundo, ¿no? –Dijo Yoichi–. Considerémoslo como una ventaja –Raphsodos asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabéis por dónde vais? –preguntó Alexia a Ichi y Serene–. Estos caminos parecen todos iguales…

-Como tú has dicho "parecen" iguales, pero no lo son –puntualizó Ichi. A Yuki se le escapó una sonrisa–. ¿Crees que os llevaría a un lugar desconocido?

-¡Eh! Fijaos –dijo Serene. Habían llegado al centro y Serene señalaba un mecanismo de forma extraña que flotaba entre dos pilares.

-¿No dijiste que no nos llevarías a un lugar "desconocido"? –replicó Alexia con una sonrisa.

-Eh… Claro que lo conocemos, ¿verdad Serene? –dijo Ichi con una risa nerviosa. Serene lo miró durante un rato y se echó a reír. Los demás, al ver la reacción de Serene, se unieron también a su risa. Alexia pasó por delante de Ichi y se dirigió hacia el centro de el mazmorra.

Capítulo 27

-¿Y ahora que se supone que hacemos? -preguntó Alexia.

-Pues… No tenemos ni la mas mínima idea… -dijo Serene.

-Genial, la habéis embarrado… Llevándonos a una fosa hondísima para nada…

-Algo me dice que el señorito Sushi esta de muy mal humor~ -dijo Yik.

-Pues tengo debilidad por el sushi, no veo cual es el problema –terció Leonhart.

-El problema fue el dineral que gastamos en el restaurante en donde comiste, Leon -dijo Ichi.

-Callaos ya.

-Ju, ju, ju, parece que al señorito Sushi no le gusta que le molesten ¿eh? -dijo Ichi.

-Por cierto Leon, sabes que le debes unas cuantas moneditas a Yuki y Yoichi, ¿no? -dijo Yik.

-¡¡Callaos ya!! -gritó Leonhart.

-Je, je… Se ve que esos dos disfrutan bastante el meterse con Leonhart -dijo Yuki.

-Mmm… Se ve divertido, voy a tocarle también los cojones a Leonhart un rato, a ver cuánto aguanta -dijo Serene con una mirada maliciosa.

-¿No crees que es divertido, Yoichi?

-Sí… Divertido… -dijo Yoichi.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡N-No! No es nada…

-Te los estás tomando demasiado en serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Deberías intentar divertirte un poco Yoichi, después de todo, estamos…

-¡¡Callaos ya, o juro que…!!

-…Viajando todos juntos en esto, nadie sabe que puede llegar a pasarnos tarde o temprano.

-Sí… Tienes razón, quizá debería divertirme un poco mas… ¿No es eso una espada? -preguntó Yoichi.

-¿Eh?

-Aquello que se ve allá… ¿No lo ves?

A unos metros a la izquierda de donde estaba situado el grupo, se encontraba una espada incrustada en el suelo, de color negra, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas verdes, que, mágicamente, emitía unas pequeñas bolas de energía blancas, tan blancas, que parecían unos copos de nieve. Cautivado por su belleza, Yoichi comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-¿Yoichi? -dijo Alexia.

-Sabes qué… ¿No crees que sea hora de que yo tenga un arma? Ahora que lo pienso, el poder de hacer crecer a las plantas es muy… Inútil, ¿no crees?

-¿A dónde va Yoichi? -preguntó Yuki.

-¿Qué hace una espada en medio de la nada? -preguntó Serene.

-¿Es seguro cogerla? -preguntó Ichi.

-¡Claro! Me ha elegido a mí como su portador, ¿es que no veis como me llama? -dijo Yoichi, volteándose…

Pero había algo raro en él, puntualizando, sus ojos, usualmente de color púrpura habían cambiado a un color verde esmeralda.

-¡¡Le ha poseído la espada!! ¡¡Esa espada está Maldita!!-Grito Yik.

-¿¡Que!?

-¡¡Maldito idiota!! -gritó Leonhart, mientras se empezaba a correr hacia Yoichi.

-¡¡No dejes que Yoichi toque la espada, Leonhart!! -gritó Yik…

Pero ya era muy tarde, Yoichi ya había agarrado la espada, e incluso sacado del suelo, alzándola por los aires, y de repente, se desvaneció… Sacando al parecer, a Yoichi de su trance.

-¿Eh? ¿Leonhart…? ¿Qué pasó, chicos?

¡¡PLAF!!

-¡¡Yoichi!!

-¡Uagh!

Aparecido de la nada, un brazo había cortado a Yoichi por la espalda, un brazo flotante… En una posición extraña, pocos segundos después, saliendo de una neblina extraña, una gran mole, de unos aproximadamente 3 metros de altura se materializó, uniéndose con el brazo, pocos segundos después, se materializaron más brazos del cuerpo de la mole, todos ellos de diferentes tamaños y en diferentes posiciones; la mayoría de los brazos estaban unidos a varias espadas, de varias formas y tamaños, e incluso habían guadañas unidas a los brazos, todo eso le daba a esa maquina un aspecto bastante macabro.

Yoichi iba cayendo de bruces al suelo, pero Leonhart rápidamente le agarró con una mano, y rápidamente desenfundo su espada con la otra cortando uno de los brazos de la maquina.

-¿Estás bien, inútil? -preguntó Leonhart, tirando al suelo a Yoichi.

-¿Tan mal tienes que tratar a la gente? -dijo Yoichi.

-Tú cállate y agradece que te haya salvado. ¿Puedes caminar solo?

-Vamos, ha sido solo una cortada, me puedo mover perfectamente.

-Tch, tú te lo has buscado, nadie te manda por idiota a ser poseído. ¡¡Muévete!!-Grito, apartando a Yoichi del camino de uno de los brazos.

Disponiéndose a ayudar, los demás desenfundaron sus armas; Yik sacó algunos kunais, Alexia e Ichi desenfundaron sus espadas, Mogu sacó su bastón, preparándose para conjurar una magia y Yuki se dispuso a buscar en una de las páginas de su libro.

-¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡A por esa cosa!! -gritó Ichi, pero…

¡Paf!

Alexia le había dado un ¡¡Falcon Punch!! Puñetazo a Ichi, en la barriga, obligándole a arrodillarse.

-¿¡Q-Qué diablos te pasa!? ¡Ugh! -dijo Ichi mientras vomitaba un poco de sangre.

-Por buena maga que sea Serene, no puede cometer milagros -dijo, señalando a la herida que tenía en el pecho-. Si un puño mío te ha dejado de rodillas en el piso, ¿qué crees que pasaría si esa cosa llegara a darte una estocada? Deberías quedarte atrás con Yuki y Serene.

-¿¡O sea que no haga absolutamente nada mientras mi amigos están en peligro!?¡¡Ni loco!!

-¡¡Ichi, por favor, hazle caso!! -gritó Serene.

-¡Es por tu bien! -dijo Yuki.

-¡Tch! ¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya entiendo, pero no me limitaré sólo a observar y ya!

-¡¡Eh, ustedes!! ¿¡Que coño hacen!? ¡¡Ayudadnos acá!!

-¿Ves que incluso Leonhart se las está pasando canutas? -dijo Alexia-. Es por tu bien, Ichi.

-¡Te dije que ya entendí, anda y ayúdales!

-¡¡Hya!!

Yik, Haciendo gala de una sorprendente agilidad esquivando la gran mayoría de los brazos que iban dirigidos hacia el, había logrado que la mayoría de estos terminaran enrollándose en un gran nudo; Alexia, aprovechando la ocasión, había lanzado una estocada al enredo de brazos cortando la mitad de ellos; Leonhart, aprovechando que los brazos restantes habían centrado su atención en Alexia, cortó lo que quedaban de ellos, para luego, en conjunto con Alexia y Yik, terminaran rebanando el cuerpo de la mole, haciéndole que se desplomara.

-¡Tch! No ha sido nada -dijo Leonhart.

-Debo admitir que fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba -dijo Alexia.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera ustedes -dijo Yik.

-¿Por qué?

-Mirad detenidamente.

-¡¡D-Debes estar mintiéndome!!¿¡Se esta regenerando!? -gritó Leonhart.

Y así era, la mole, después de unos segundos, empezó a emitir otra vez esos extraños orbes de energías parecidos a la nieve, los cuales, después de flotar un poco, caían graciosamente entre las extremidades del monstruo, uniéndolas unas con otras, a los pocos minutos, la mole volvía a estar intacta.

-¿¡S-Se regeneró!? -exclamó Serene.

-¿¡Cómo es posible!? -exclamó Ichi.

Yuki, reaccionando ante la no muy grata "sorpresa", se dispuso a abrir su libro de par en par mirando hacia el monstruo, del libro, salieron lanzadas incontables lanzas y jabalinas, las cuales iban directamente hacia la mole, Yik, Alexia, Yoichi y Leonhart, los cuales se apartaron antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Las lanzas atravesaron a la mole, prácticamente pulverizándola.

-Uuf… Uff… Gasta… Mucha… Energía… -balbuceó Yuki, mientras era atrapada por Ichi al desplomarse.

-¿Estás Bien?

-S-Sí… No es nada… Es sólo que no me acostumbro a usar… Uff… Mis poderes todavía.

-No te preocupes, te haré sentir mejor -dijo amablemente Serene.

-¡Oh no! ¡Sigue vivo! -exclamó Yoichi.

Y así era, una vez más, la mole se había regenerado, y ya se estaba preparando para darle más golpes al grupo.

-¡Tch! ¡Ya me cansé! -exclamó Ichi.

-Quémalo todo… ¡¡¡Sougatan!!!

La katana de Ichi había cambiado de forma, ahora era una espada no tan larga de color rojo-fuego (o naranja, como se quiera decir), su pelo también había cambiado de color, adoptando un rojo mas vivo.

-¿¡Ichi, qué haces!? ¡Alexia dijo…!

¡¡Bang!!

-¡Ya sé lo que Alexia dijo Yoichi, dije que me quedaría acá atrás, mas que no haría nada!

Ichi había disparado desde su katana, y le había dado en uno de lo brazos al monstruo, haciendo que lo perdiera, pero era inútil, apenas el brazo se cayó, éste empezó a regenerarse otra vez; cada vez se regeneraba más rápido.

-¡No sirve de nada! -exclamó Yoichi.

-¡Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí! -gritó Yik.

¡¡Vale!!

Y así dispuso el grupo… Pero antes de poder hacer algo, la mole había dado un gran salto, y se había situado en medio del puente que conectaba a la salida de la habitación, bloqueándoles el paso, y su única oportunidad de escapar.

-¡¡Maldita cosa!! -exclamó Leonhart.

-¡¡Ya me cansé!! ¡¡¡BANKAI!!!

-¡¡Ugh…!! (¿Qué me pasa? No puedo usar mi Bankai… ¿Por qué…? ¡¡Maldición!! Y especialmente en un momento como éste.)

-Ichi… Te ves pálido… Será mejor que te alejes lo más que puedas de aquí -dijo Yoichi.

-¡Pero…!

-…¡¡¡Sobrecarga de Fonones Liberada!!!

Y de la nada, un potente rayo atravesó a la gran mole haciendo que esta se hiciera añicos por tercera vez… Sólo que esta vez no se regeneró… Estaban salvados…

-Pero qué diablos… -balbuceó Leonhart.

-¡¡Oigan!! ¿¡Se encuentran bien!? –gritó alguien desde el otro lado del puente.

-Esa voz… -balbuceó Serene-. ¿No será…?

-¡¡Luke Fon Fabre!! -dijeron Ichi y Serene al unísono.

-¡Pero si son Ichi y Serene! ¡Que alegría verlos de nuevo chicos! ¡Me alegro que estéis bien!

Un joven pelirrojo, de más o menos unos 20 años de edad se hallaba parado a pocos metros de donde estaba el grupo, tenía una larga melena roja, que le llegaba a la cintura, tenía los ojos verdes y la tez clara, llevaba una extraña espada negra y un manto gris.

-¿Estáis todos bien?

-Podríamos estar mejor… -dijo Alexia.

-Ese Espadachín Danzante… Es un pesado -dijo Luke.

-¿Espadachín Danzante? -se extrañó Serene.

-Sí, es una especie de maquina fónica, poseída supuestamente por el alma de un Guerrero caído, por lo que veo, ésta sería su cuarta versión…

-¿Cuarta versión? -preguntó Yik.

-Sí, no es el único en su especie, hay varias versiones más, por ahora sólo he encontrado 3, con éste va el cuarto.

-Oye pelirrojo, ¿sabes por que cojones no podíamos hacerle daño?

-Pues de eso no estoy completamente seguro, a lo mejor debisteis de estar cortando su piel en vez de sus fonones, los fonones son lo que lo conforma todo, al menos en este mundo, a lo mejor el motivo por el cual no podíais hacerle nada era por que ustedes todavía no han generado los suficientes fonones como para dañar la materia en este mundo.

-Oooh, vaya… -exclamó Yik.

-Entonces, esto confirmaría que todos los mundos están conformados de diferentes maneras, aun en su mas mínimo detalle -empezó a decir Yuki-. Aun siendo parte de un mismo universo, no todos los mundos serán tan similares, ¿no?

-Algo así… -dijo Yoichi-. Por cierto, ¿no sabes de algún lugar en el que podamos descansar?

-Sí, claro -respondió Luke-. ¡Seguidme!

Y se dispusieron a seguirle.

Capítulo 28

Todos caminaban tras Luke, andaban tras bosques y pantanos. Cuando llevaron una hora y media caminando alguien apareció, lo sintieron Yik y Leonhart, ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla alertando a sus compañeros de que algo no iba bien.

-Somos Olga y Oeleus -dijo una voz que parecía casi metálica en alguno de aquellos árboles oscuros que les rodeaban.

-¿Olga y Oeleus? ¿Quiénes sois? -preguntó Yik sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda.

-Amigos o Enemigos… ¿Quien sabe? Vivimos en el limbo de las dimensiones, tenemos consciencia de todos los mundos existentes y vivimos pero estamos a la vez muertos -dijo una voz dulce que liberaba de tensión al grupo.

Tras unos árboles oscuros aparecieron dos personas, estaban levitando, cada uno de ellos portaba un ala en su espalda. El "hombre" era una especie de demonio con una calavera por cabeza, en el se mantenía una cara de bondad aun con su semblante destrozado. En su espalda una gran ala blanca. A su lado abrazada a el se encontraba una mujer de gran belleza pero con un semblante maligno y perverso. En su espalda se encontraba una gran ala negra. Parecía ser que bajo la tunica que les unía ella se encontraba desnuda.

-Oh, ¡vaya! Éstos no creo que sean de mi mun… ¿¡QUÉ!? -Luke no pudo terminar la frase todos desaparecieron al instante en un gran destello dorado.

Todos se encontraban en una especie de limbo, veían grandes imágenes pasar ante ellos, Alexia miraba su mundo anonadada, Yik vislumbraba a su madre. Yuki y Yoichi vieron algo que les fue familiar pero rápidamente quitaron la vista de aquel sitio para defenderse de un gran rayo que había lanzado de la nada Olga.

-Ay, ay, ay… Este Lexy… Cambiando los guiones que están escritos -dijo sonriendo.

-Lexy? ¿¡Ésta de que habla!? Está más chalada que Maiden -dijo Yik agitando los brazos.

-Pero los guiones se cambian Olga… No podemos hacer nada contra eso… ¿Verdad, pequeños Users? -le contestó Oeleus con una sonrisa de eterna bondad.

Ichi y los demás se miraban unos a otros sin entender nada.

-Dejaros de estupideces, ¿¡quiénes sois!? ¿Qué queréis de nosotros, y dónde se supone que estamos? -preguntó Serene intranquila.

-¡Ah, sí! Somos la nada y el todo, queremos poner a prueba una cosita… Estáis en el "Fin del mundo", el lugar donde está TODO y NADA -dijo con educación Oeleus mientras su compañera perdía la paciencia.

-Pero no entiendo… ¿Sois ayudantes de Maiden? -preguntó Yoichi preocupado.

-¿Maiden y Glassie? ¿Esos dos lameculos imbéciles? ¡¡Valemos más que eso, pequeño energúmeno!! -le espeto Olga enfadada dejando ver uno de sus pechos la agitar sus brazos.

Todos se quedaron callados por la vergüenza de la situación hasta que Ichi rompió el silencio incómodo.

-Perdona… Se te ve una… Una… Ya sabes… Una…

-Una teta horrible -señaló Leonhart.

Olga pese al ser blanca de piel se sonrojó y se le notó muchísimo más, Oeleus percató la violencia de la situación y la pegó hacia él. Tras eso Oeleus miró al grupo.

-¿Empezamos el juego? -dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

-¿¡Q-Qué juego!? -preguntó asustada Yuki.

Nadie contestó, todos desaparecieron estaban en la nada, oscuridad total. Solos…

-------------------------------------

Ichi se encontraba solo, arrodillado esperando que algo le sacara de esa oscuridad, se mantenía tranquilo porque sabía que pronto vendrían sus amigos a sacarle de aquella oscuridad en la que estaba sellado. Tras algunos segundos entre sus pensamientos apareció algo luminoso, éste asintió pensando que ya estaba salvado. Pero ante su horrorizado rostro se vio a sí mismo como si ante un espejo estuviera.

-¿Qué narices es esto? -preguntó a su clon.

-Hola, "yo", pero YO soy TÚ, y TÚ eres YO, y nosotros somos vosotros y ellos son nosotros, ¿verdad? -dijo riéndose con gran malicia.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Quién eres!? -preguntó a su clon con miedo de acercarse.

-¿Tú? Todo lo que escondes, tu Hollow interior materializado gracias al poder de aquellos dos "Angelitos" siameses. Gracias a ellos…

El clon de repente tomo diferentes transformaciones, familia de Ichi, amigos incluso se transformó en Serene haciendo posiciones bastante eróticas.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Es de mal gusto! -le gritó cogiendo su Katana de inmediato.

-¿Por qué, "Yo"? Es lo que está dentro de ti, lo oscuro -dijo el Clon manteniendo la forma de Serene desnuda.

-¡Deja de decir que eres YO, tú no eres YO! -dijo lanzándose con la katana hacia su clon, pero paró en seco al ver la imagen de Serene.

Éste, divertido, materializó una vara exacta a la de Serene y se dispuso a cargar un hechizo contra él.

----------------------------------

Yik estaba sentado en una gran sala de estar, había grandes cosas, una gran pantalla de plasma, ordenadores, una mesa gigante. Él estaba encantado siguiendo su curiosidad infantil mirando todo y toqueteando todo. Se sentó en la mesa y la tele se encendió automáticamente.

En ella aparecían los dos clanes de su mundo. Estaban en guerra luchando y matándose unos a otros. La cara de Yik era un verdadero horror. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como una fuente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Amigos, familia matándose unos a otros como si fueran monstruos. De repente un gran estruendo y de la tele apareció un flash que hizo aparecer a su madre ante él haciendo que la habitación desapareciera y sólo quedaran Yik y su madre frente a frente.

-Yik… Vuelve, te necesitamos, yo te necesito -dijo abrazando a su hijo con gran fuerza.

-Ma… Madre… -musitó Yik llorando a borbotones.

-Por favor Yik, vuelve… No puedes darnos la espalda -dijo sonriendo a su hijo.

-Tú… Tú no eres mi madre -dijo Yik dando un salto hacia atrás y poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Oh, vaya, el niñato ingenuo no fue tan fácil de engañar como el otro -dijo sonriendo de forma malévola.

-Mi madre nunca me haría abandonar a mis amigos egoístamente, ella me hubiera querido alejar de este dolor… ¿¡QUIÉN ERES!? -dijo Yik fuera de si.

-Vaya, en realidad no sé qué soy… ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos? -dijo poniéndose en postura de ataque.

Ambos se lanzaron a la ofensiva.

-------------------------------------------------

Leonhart se encontraba tirado en posición fetal abrazado a su espada. Cuando "despertó" de su propio pensamiento se puso rápidamente en pie con su espada en alto. Tras varios segundos de espera se materializaron 2 cuerpos.

-Her… Hermano -dijo dejando caer su espada Leonhart.

-¿¡Qué se supone que estabas haciendo, hermano!? De viaje con "amigos", te dije que fueras fuerte, que no confiaras en nadie… Me decepcionaste -dijo con repulsión el hermano de Leonhart.

-No, herm… ¡¡TÚ!!! -dijo señalando a la otra persona.

-Oh… Qué énfasis al reconocerme, pequeño gusano -dijo sonriendo el hombre de pelo plateado.

-Tú… Maldito monstruo…-dijo con verdadero asco Leonhart señalándole.

-Sephiroth… ¿Recuerdas mi nombre? -preguntó sacando su arma.

--------------------------------------------------------

Yuki y Yoichi estaban juntos tirados en una azotea de una especie de castillo. No sabían dónde se encontraban ni por qué estaban ahí. Estaban con las manos enlazadas. Tras unos segundos de mirarse, Yuki quitó su mano sonrojada con algo de tensión. Tras ellos aparecieron Olga y Oeleus de forma imprevisible.

-Hola principitos, bienvenidos -dijo Olga alzando su brazo hacia ellos.

-Espero que estén cómodos viendo el espectáculo -dijo verdaderamente cordial Oeleus alzando el suyo también.

Tras esto sus alas brillaron creando una gran pantalla en el cielo que se dividía en 4 pantallitas. En cada una de ellas se encontraban uno de sus amigos.

Ichi peleando contra Serene que estaba dominada por su Hollow.

Leonhart contra su hermano y Sephiroth.

Yik contra su propia madre.

Y Alexia…

-----------------------------------------

Alexia caminaba intentando encontrar la salida de aquella oscuridad, al ver que nada la salvaba de aquel terror empezó a correr agarrando su estoque con los dedos agarrotados por la tensión. Cuando no pudo correr más cayó en el suelo y musitó:

-Yik… Serene, Leonhart, Yuki, Ichi… -dijo sin aliento-. Yoichi…

Entonces aparecieron las dos lunas iluminando su oscuridad. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco como si fuera poseída por algo.

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! Yo no… ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡¡No!! -gritó de forma desgarradora.

Empezó a sollozar agarrándose a sí misma con un terrible terror. Su armadura empezaba a desquebrajarse poco a poco mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-¡No! Nunca reconoceré… ¡No! ¡¡N…No!! -dijo orgullosa de su propia fidelidad a sus pensamientos hablando consigo misma o con algo que no era nadie mas que ella capaz de ver.

Tras esto desapareció en un flash.

------------------------------------------------

En aquel momento aparecieron Yik y lo que parecía su madre desfigurada por una especie de ácido en aquella azotea donde se encontraban Yuki y Yoichi. La madre se transformo convirtiéndose en una especie de pulpo gigante. Solo Yik reacciono a tiempo para hacer un Jutsu de su clan haciéndola desaparecer en mil puñetazos solo vistos por alguien de su mundo.

Olga y Oeleus asintieron con gran placer viendo aquella escena.

Antes de que Yuki y Yik pudieran ir a recoger a su compañero ya había aparecido Leonhart. Éste estaba magullado por mil cortes de espada y tenía clavada en la suya a alguien que se parecía muchísimo a él. Éste desapareció en humo con sonrisa de satisfacción ante su hermano.

Olga y Oeleus asintieron de nuevo e incluso sonrieron.

Yuki y Yoichi acercaron los cuerpos de sus amigos hacia ellos mirando con desconcierto a sus "enemigos" y a sus compañeros que estaban destrozados por la batalla.

Tras varios segundos aparecieron Serene que se encontraba desnuda y herida por la espada de Ichi, e Ichi que tenía el corazón de alguien en la mano y un "gemelo" en el suelo que al igual que el hermano de Leonhart se desvaneció en humo.

Yuki alarmada busco en su libro algo de ropa para Serene, y Yoichi a su vez tumbó con cuidado a Ichi al lado de sus otros amigos.

Tras esto, otro flash y volvieron a aquel limbo de imágenes y misteriosamente todos se encontraban bien.

-Qué… ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunto desconcertado Yoichi mirando a sus enemigos que se miraban como dos enamorados.

-Vaya, sí que descubrimos cosas de vosotros, sí… Ichi, ¿estás contento? Ya nunca más tendrás tu Hollow interior… -dijo sonriendo Oeleus.

-¿¡Qué!? No… ¿No lo tengo? -dijo sin poder creérselo, pero era cierto, no lo sentía.

-Y tú Leonhart, fuiste capaz de tener tu venganza aunque sea de forma ilusoria, mataste a Sephiroth y superaste a tu hermano -dijo con gran tacto Oeleus.

Leonhart se limitó a mirar a otro lado.

-Y tú… Pequeño ninja gusano, fuiste capaz de no darle la espalda a tus amigos dejando de lado incluso a tu familia. Eres un gran guerrero, sin duda -dijo con emoción Olga.

-Yo… No dejé de lado a mi familia… So-Sólo sabía que no era ella… -dijo contrariado Yik.

-Dejaros de falsas modestias, somos la verdad… Lástima que cobremos algo a cambio de todo esto… Ja, ja, ja -sonrío maléficamente Olga.

Tras decir esto apareció de la nada Alexia en un charco de sangre, Yoichi corrió sin dudarlo hacia el cuerpo de la rubia guerrera que yacía en aquel suelo invisible, éste le agarró y le puso en su regazo manchando sus ropas de sangre. Yoichi no podía articular palabra y todos se quedaron paralizados ante el suceso que acababa de ocurrir ante sus ojos.

-Yo… Yoichi -musitó la rubia guerrera escupiendo sangre por la boca.

-¡No! No hables… ¡¡Serene!! ¡CÚRALA, VENGA! -dijo gritando soltando gallos en la voz por la rabia.

-¡S-Sí! -dijo Serene corriendo hacia donde se encontraban.

Serene utilizó todos los hechizos curativos que sabía pero nada sano en ella.

-Es inútil, es un zombie, muerto en vida y viva en la muerte - dijeron los siameses al unísono.

-Callaos, malditos cabrones. Alexia… No puedes dejarme, no… ¡NO! ¡¡¡NO PUEDES!!! -gritó abrazándola contra su pecho.

-Es… Escúchame… Yoi… Yoichi… Yo te… Yo… -dijo forzando su voz para que le pudiera oír.

-Alexia… Alexia… -sollozó mientras la agarraba de su rubia cabellera agachando la cabeza.

Yuki se abrazó a Leonhart invadida por un sentimiento de dolor y rabia… Yik bajó la cabeza derramando lagrimas, Serene se abrazó a Ichi sollozando como una niña pequeña mientras Olga y Oeleus se giraban desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-Yo… Te… Qui… -Alexia no pudo terminar la frase ya que se desvaneció ante los ojos de sus compañeros en un gran destello de luz dejando un charco de sangre.

-¡¡¡¡ALEXIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-gritó Yoichi dejándose la voz.

Tras el grito mil árboles aparecieron a su alrededor destrozando todo lo que se encontraban aunque no había nada, salían de la nada destrozando todo a su paso.

Hubo otro flash y despertaron en otro lugar.

Capítulo 29

Parecía que hubieran pasado siglos desde aquel entonces, desde que había sentido aquel líquido carmesí sobre su cuerpo, el carmesí procedente de la muchacha de cabellos dorados que una vez había viajado con todos ellos. Los recuerdos invadieron su mente entre la nebulosa de colores que los rodeaba, y como si sus recuerdos rogaran por su presencia, el muchacho evocó aquellos lugares donde una vez habían viajado juntos, las aventuras que habían vivido más allá de la realidad y los lazos que ahora los ataba a todos, una y otra vez hasta que no han podido separarse.

Siempre habían pensado que la fuerza era lo que más necesitaba alguien, y no sólo para uno mismo, sino para proteger a su bien más preciado, su tesoro envuelto en una delicada brisa que acabó por hacerlo caer y destrozarlo en miles y miles de pedazos… Aún podía escuchar las palabras en su cabeza, aquella frase que nunca terminó y que probablemente nunca terminaría.

Lo demás se volvió un sueño oscuro.

—Tal y como pensaba, las ondas vienen de la zona sur del desierto —redactó uno de los soldados, alto y delgado, que parecía bastante agitado por toda aquella situación.

—Lo suponía. Algo viene hacia aquí —fue la única respuesta que pudo obtener por parte del joven de cabellos dorados que se erguía imponente en la cima de aquel castillo de tonos monocromos. Parecían estar esperando la llegado de algo poderoso y seguramente cruel que vendría por la lejanía… Como aquella vez.

Las doradas dunas brillaban en el horizonte cual sendero de oro y marfil, sin ningún oasis interrumpiendo el uniforme sendero ondulante que formaba la arena. Allí, en el desierto sin nombre, el cielo era tan azul como los nebulosos ojos del hombre de pose altiva que una vez estuvo esperando por la llegada de aquellos que tan marcados estaban.

Todos rodeaban a Yoichi entre la arena que cubría el desierto, silenciosos y compungidos por lo que acababan de presenciar. Todos estaban de pie, y sus expresiones no se podían describir.

—Yoichi…—comenzó Yik, no muy seguro de lo que hacía.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Serene se giró para observar el inmenso mar arenoso que los rodeaba.

—Un desierto, ¿no es obvio? —contestó Leonhart, mirando junto a la chica.

—Creo que hay algo allí, a lo lejos —puntualizó Yuki, que señalaba hacia aquel lugar bastante insegura de sí misma.

—… —Yoichi no comentó nada.

Se levantó del suelo cabizbajo, y como si le costara hasta respirar, miró al cielo entre suspiros trémulos, temblorosos pero a la vez tan rígidos como la más dura roca. Un par de sus compañeros tragaron saliva. No habían de olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero resultaba tan duro descubrir que de la noche a la mañana perdían a uno de sus compañeros, y ni siquiera tenían un cuerpo al que rendirle honor…

Ahora que se ponían a pensar, sabían pocas cosas de Alexia. Ella siempre había sido tan distante, aunque estuvieran a su lado nunca contaba nada de sí misma, ni siquiera si había alguien que la estuviera esperando en su mundo o un motivo para vivir. Todas sus esperanzas habían desaparecido con ella, y ahora sólo les quedaba su centelleante recuerdo, oscuro y tenue.

—Vayamos entonces hacia allí —a Ichi se le partía el corazón por tener que tomar la decisión más dura, pero no le quedaba otra, ya que debía ser fuerte en lugar de sus compañeros. Comenzó a dar unos pasos dudosos, no muy confiado en que le siguieran. Serene miró al muchacho y le siguió, al igual que Leonhart, Yik y Yuki. Al principio Yoichi no avanzó, pero enseguida su piel recobró su tono natural y miró a sus amigos.

—Sí… —y se dirigieron hacia aquel castillo, donde les esperaba algo que debía ser importante.

Capítulo 30

Todos caminaban a través del desierto, nadie se atrevía a mencionar nada sobre lo ocurrido hace apenas unas horas, iban todos en una especie de fila no muy bien hecha. A la cabeza estaba Ichi con Serene que hablaban cosas superfluas para no mantenerse callados, detrás estaba Leonhart con Yik que sólo caminaban y se quejaban a causa del calor y por último estaban Yuki y Yoichi. Yuki dudaba si preguntar o decir algo acerca de Alexia, pero al final se decidió.

-¿Qué te dijo…Alexia? -preguntó con miedo de su reacción.

Todos se giraron con las caras heladas incluso Leonhart que no tiene apenas empatía hacia la gente, Serene había puesto una cara muy rara y a Yik se le puso el ojo blanco debido a la tensión.

-No lo sé, te q… Algo así, no me enteré demasiado bien… -dijo respirando profundamente conteniendo las lágrimas.

Todos respiraron normalmente al ver la reacción de Yoichi.

-Bueno… Yo creo que era una buena chica… Era -empezó Yik para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¡¡No se te ocurra hablar de ella en pasado, ¿me oyes?!! -gritó Yoichi haciendo que crecieran mil plantas del suelo a su alrededor.

Todos se tensaron incluso Leonhart y siguieron caminando sin responder a aquel ataque de agresividad. Después de caminar durante 20 o 30 minutos Serene vislumbró un castillo en el horizonte. Todos corrieron para resguardarse del sol, cuando llegaron dos hombres de mismo ropaje rojizo les pararon.

-Identificaos, ¿quiénes sois? -preguntó el de la derecha.

-Kef… Aka… - dijo resoplando de la carrera Ichi.

-¿¡Kefka!? ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS, COGER TODAS LAS ARMAS, MATAR A KEFKA! -gritaron los soldados corriendo por todos lados como locos desapareciendo así de la entrada del castillo.

-¿…?

Entraron con dudas al castillo, caminaron por grandes pasillos perfectamente ordenados de una forma exquisita, después de mucho caminar entre los muros del castillo llegaron a una gran puerta que dieron por hecho se dirigía a la sala del trono. Serene abrió la puerta indecisa.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Hermanito y esto era lo que te preocupaba si son una belleza y un primor estas doncellas -dijo una primera voz muy dulzona.

-Hermano siempre pensando en lo mismo, ¿no ves que son invitados? -dijo otra mucho más tosca regañándole.

Tras la puerta se encontraba un hombre joven que parecía un culturista, lleno de músculos y casi rapado. Estaba sentado en el trono y tenía una corona en la cabeza. A su lado se encontraba un hombre rubio con una larga coleta. Estaban ambos riendo por lo bajo mirando a Serene y Yuki. Ichi se molestó y Yik miró hacia otro lado en cambio Leonhart tomó las riendas y se acercó.

-No deberíais mirarlas así, igualmente de cualquier modo, ¿podríais decirnos donde nos encontramos? Somos… -dudó mirando al grupo-… Extranjeros.

-Veras, es una tradición de Fígaro cortejar alas bellas damas, no se lo tomen a mal. Están en el país de Fígaro, y ahora mismo sintiéndolo mucho no podemos ayudarles a nada estamos demasiado ocupados con nuestros propios problemas -dijo el que estaba sentado en el trono pesadamente.

-¡Vaya dos! Os dejamos solos unos minutos y aparte de que casi violáis a las dos pobres chicas os negáis a dar una ayuda -dijo una voz femenina en una de las puertas que estaban cerca del trono.

Tras ella apareció un hombre de media edad con un pañuelo a lo "pirata" en la cabeza y ropa de cuero bastante ceñida. A su lado estaba una mujer de pelo rubio y largo y ojos grandes y expresivos portaba una armadura blanca con capa.

-A… Alexia… -empezó Yoichi despertando la curiosidad de la mujer.

-No pequeño, yo me llamo Celes y estos de ahí -dijo señalando el trono- son Sabin y Edgar.

-S-sí, perdona, te parecías mucho a… Bueno, da igual.

-¡Yo soy Locke! Si necesitáis ayuda habéis venido a un buen lugar -dijo dándose palmaditas en el pecho el hombre que estaba al lado de Celes.

-Creo que necesitáis más ayuda vosotros que nosotros -dijo Yik con curiosidad acerca de lo que ocurría en aquel mundo.

-Bueno vaya, si parecéis guerreros así que tampoco perdemos nada por utilizar kamikazes en contra de Vektor -dijo dándole codazos Edgar a su hermano.

-No os asustéis -dijo Sabin viendo las caras de sus invitados al oír "Kamikazes".

-Yo explicare lo que pasa, alguien que es extranjero se ha hecho con la capital de aquí y con algo mucho peor: "La triade marcial", es magia pura en forma de estatuas, las destruimos hace algún tiempo… Bueno, eso creíamos -explicó Celes de la forma mejor que sabía.

-Magia pura, mmm… ¿Y qué puede hacer eso? -preguntó Ichi que no se enteraba demasiado bien.

-Destruir todo el mundo, cambiarlo, o mejorarlo, según el portador de dichas estatuas con moverlas de sitio se alteraría completamente el mundo -contestó Locke al ver que Celes no se decidía.

-Entonces solo tenemos que ir, cargarnos al gobernante e irnos, ¿verdad? -preguntó fríamente Yoichi deseando acabar con aquella gente.

-Sí, bueno, no sé… -dijo Sabin viendo la frialdad de aquel muchacho.

-¿Dónde esta Vektor? -preguntó Serene mirando un mapa que estaba colgado de aquella pared.

-Al otro lado del mar, en otro país vecino.

-Vaya, ¿y cómo se supone que vamos a ir? Yo no puedo crear un barco con mis libros -dijo Yuki mirando su colección de libros.

-¿Crear un barco? No se preocupen, os llevara un amigo nuestro -dijo Edgar entre risas.

-Esperad fuera y descansad para lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir, tenemos que ponernos en contacto con Setzer -ordenó el que era Rey de aquel castillo.

Todos salieron con los pies por delante pesadamente con toda desgana de hacer ningún tipo de misión con ese calor. Fueron a unas habitaciones comunes donde se encontraban 7 camas. Yik ocupó una rápidamente y los demás le siguieron excepto Leonhart que se quedó apoyado en una pared.

-Sois como niños, que rápido os fiáis de la gente -dijo Leonhart siempre en guardia.

-Exageras, deberías divertirte un poco, mira hay una botella de whisky podríamos vaciarla muahahahha -río escandalosamente y maliciosamente Serene acercándose a él.

-¿Será Maiden? -preguntó Yuki preocupada por su último encuentro.

-No lo creo, dijo que era un hombre, ojala lo fuera así, podría… -dijo Yoichi cargado de rabia.

-Bueno mañana lo descubriremos ahora a dormir -dijo Yik que ya estaba en posición fetal acurrucado.

-Serene, si quieres vaciamos nosotros la botella -dijo juguetón Ichi.

-Está bien, pero Leonhart ven tú también -dijo pasando completamente de el Serene.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no tomo algo. Vamos -contestó él caminando hacia la puerta.

-Oh vaya siempre igual -dijo pesadamente Ichi desilusionado por no estar a solas con Serene.

Capítulo 31

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron bastante pronto, no tenían sueño por culpa de la muerte de su compañera. Yoichi ni siquiera durmió, estaba apoyado en el resquicio de la ventana de la habitación. Después de que las doncellas les trajeran el desayuno y comieran de forma ansiosa, se dirigieron hacia la sala del trono. Ahí les esperaban Sabin, Edgar, Locke, Celes y un hombre de pelo blanquecino con cara picara que les miraba.

-¡Vaya! Esta chica se parece a ti, Celes -dijo el desconocido señalando a Serene.

-Q-Qué va, Celes es bastante más guapa que ella -respondió Serene avergonzada.

-Setzer, ¿quieres dejar de acosar la primera mujer rubia que pasa? Aunque sí es cierto que es muy bella -dijo Celes al ver que fue algo maleducada.

-Entonces necesitáis guerreros para liberar vuestro país -fue directo al grano Leonhart.

-Sí, veréis, nosotros antes teníamos ventaja ya que los Spers estaban de nuestro lado, pero desaparecieron y con ella nuestra amiga Terra… Ahora estamos solos contra un millón de tropas armadas hasta los dientes -dijo Edgar preocupado mirando hacia su hermano.

Todos se miraron entre si esperando que Yoichi aceptara el trabajo pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, está bien, ¿y cómo iremos? -preguntó Ichi dando el primer paso.

-De eso me ocupo yo chico mandarina -respondió Setzer acariciándole la cabeza provocando un escalofrío en Ichi.

Todos salieron del castillo y se dirigieron fuera del desierto encima de chocobos a toda velocidad, cuando llevaban unos minutos corriendo vislumbraron un gran zeppelín a distancia.

-Estos seres también están en mi mundos, son realmente bellos -dijo Serene que estaba pilotando uno con gran maestría.

-¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? -añadió sarcásticamente Yik que estaba apunto de vomitar detrás de Ichi.

Cuando pararon enfrente del gran zeppelín subieron sin decir una palabra, todos se dirigieron hacia la sala de invitados, excepto Yuki que se fue con Setzer y Yik que se quedó vomitando en uno de los baños.

-¿Puedo quedarme este libro, señor Setzer? -preguntó tímidamente al ver un libro que había despertado su interés.

-Oh, claro, llevan aquí siglos y siglos, quédatelo pequeña -contestó amablemente el casanova meneando su cabello.

Mientras en la sala de invitados se encontraban Serene, Yik (recién llegado del baño), Ichi, Yoichi y Leonhart.

-Estoy preocupado… -dijo de repente Yik sin venir a cuento.

-¿Qué ocurre colega? ¿Mareado? -preguntó preocupado Ichi mirándole.

-No… No quiero perder a nadie más de vosotros…

La cara de Serene fue un croma y Leonhart se estremeció preocupado nuevamente por la reacción del chico planta. En cambio éste se acercó al ninja ante los ojos fuera de las órbitas de Ichi y simplemente le abrazó y le susurró algo al oído. Éste sonrió y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué le has dicho, Yoichi? -preguntó curiosa Serene.

-Nada importante… -respondió Yoichi siendo más reservado que nunca.

Después de esto Setzer habló por el altavoz diciendo que estaban llegando que fueran al capo de la nave rápidamente para asediar la ciudad de Vektor.

Todos corrieron hacia arriba del Zeppelin, cuando llegaron Yuki y Setzer les estaban esperando con unas máquinas para volar. Todos se las pusieron y saltaron hacia la ciudad. Todos caían al vacío y todos activaron a la vez el botón para propulsarse hacia la ciudad. Cuando tocaron el suelo toda la ciudad estaba llena de soldados corriendo de unos lados a otros. Les estaban esperando.

Corrieron hacia el edificio más alto de la ciudad y ahí estaban esperándoles dos personas, una mujer que ya conocían y otro hombre de semblante muy maligno.

-¡¡Maiden!! –gritó Yoichi lleno de furia.

-Vaya el "heartbreakers" -dijo señalando al que llamó su atención.

-Soldados, acabad con ellos -dijo su acompañante.

Serene carbonizó a los pocos soldados que se acercaban dejando otra vez la situación como antes.

-¿Ése quién es? –preguntó Yuki.

El hombre de pelo blanquecino y de uniforme negro portaba un estoque en la cadera y unas gafas plateadas que brillaban al mover su cabeza con el reflejo del sol.

-El emperador… Glassie -dijo Setzer con pánico.

-¿Emperador? ¿Esos peleles? -preguntó Ichi entre risas.

-¡Yik! ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el zeppelín? -preguntó Yoichi a Yik amarrándole del hombro.

Ambos se miraron y miraron hacia sus enemigos que ya estaban en posición de combate, Maiden haciendo la grulla y Glassie con el estoque levantado con una posición muy altiva.

-¡¡No dejaré que muera nadie más!! -gritaron ambos al unísono.

Capítulo 32

Maiden miró con una extravagante mueca de burla a aquellos muchachos que se erigían, por una vez imponentes ante ella. Todos miraban sorprendidos a ambos chicos, los cuales se mantenían firmes ante sus palabras y no tenían miedo de la reacción de sus enemigos. No necesitaban que sus pasos se mancharan de más sangre, así que tendrían que alzar sus armas para proteger lo que más apreciaban, sus amigos.

— ¡Maiden! —Gritó Yoichi—. ¡Ahora nos toca a nosotros!

— ¿A vosotros? —Por la expresión de su cara y la forma de mover sus manos parecía estar riéndose de ellos—. Miraos, sois patéticos. No podéis nada contra mí —tras eso rió con desgana, como si aquello solo fuera un juego para ella. Yik gruñó por lo bajo.

El primero en atacar fue Ichi, que enseguida se dirigió a por aquella bruja llamada Maiden, pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad y se dirigió hacia los demás, centrándose en Yoichi. Serene también atacó a Maiden, pero volvió a esquivarlos y así sucesivamente con el resto de los compañeros que la atacaban. Ninguno de ellos sabía de dónde había sacado tal agilidad, pero le estaba resultando útil en aquella batalla, quizás demasiado.

Por otra parte el Emperador Glassie ya había embestido contra el joven de cabello de fuego, que se mantenía absorto ante la escena que estaba causando su enemiga. Tuvo muchísima suerte, ya que pudo echarse hacia atrás y solo cortó parte de su vestimenta. Se escuchó un silbido por parte de Ichi, que enseguida se abalanzó sobre su atacante.

—Bien… Éste es el plan. Serene y yo ayudaremos a Ichi contra aquel tipo —planeó Leonhart pasivamente—. Yik y Yuki se encargan de ayudar a Yoichi, ¿entendido?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Serene, que enseguida corrió hacia donde estaba su compañero junto a Leonhart. Yik y Yuki tardaron poco en correr hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

Por una parte Ichi luchaba con fiereza con aquel hombre, que manejaba su estoque con elegancia. Cuando se cruzaban miradas había algo que a Ichi le impedía ver más allá de sus movimientos…quizás para eso le servían aquellas gafas además de motivos estéticos. Ichi frunció el ceño al ver que no podía atravesar la defensa de su enemigo, que a pesar de tratarse de un arma tan ligera y sutil estaba consiguiendo dejarlo sin escapatoria. La cosa se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero algo consiguió salvarlo en el último momento…

— ¡Fuego! —exclamó una voz femenina en la distancia, y la silueta de Serene se hizo visible en lo que apenas fueron segundos.

— ¡Vete de aquí, es peligroso! —ordenó Ichi al verla tan cerca del peligro, pero ella se limitó a sonreír con ternura.

— ¿Es que no recuerdas lo de antes? ¡Nadie más va a morir! —exclamó, y volvió a generar una esfera mágica con el elemento hielo.

—Exacto… —Leonhart apareció al lado de Ichi. A pesar de que su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión, el brillo de sus ojos decía más que cualquier gesto o palabra que pudiera haber realizado en ese instante.

Ichi asintió con una sonrisa y miró hacia delante, hacia su enemigo.

Esta vez nada los pararía a ninguno, ya que la batalla se estaba acercando.

Serene lanzó su ataque helado hacia el Emperador, que permanecía inmóvil en su lugar, como si quisiera que aquel hechizo le diera de pleno. Ambos chicos los miraban confusos, pero la muchacha ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

El hechizo cayó de pleno sobre el enemigo hasta parecer transformarlo en un helado andante, y Serene sonrió satisfecha ante todo aquello. La victoria ya era de ellos, así que no debía preocuparse mucho más.

…Sin embargo, el hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse con violencia hasta destruirse por completo, dejando a aquel hombre completamente libre y en perfecto estado.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Serene, aturdida.

—Pronto lo descubrirás, pequeña… —murmuró el joven mientras en su mano se iba creando lo que parecía una esfera azulada.

Ni Ichi ni Leonhart comprendían lo que ocurría, sin embargo Serene…

—¡¡Cuidado!! —gritó al ver como lanzaba aquella gran bola helada sobre ellos, que todavía seguían alucinados por aquella escena. El hielo se acercaba a ellos y les impactó de pleno, dejándolos congelados en placas heladas.

Yoichi estaba totalmente enderezado por aquella situación. Su rostro mostraba serenidad, pero sus puños se apretaban de manera que casi sangraban. Estaba frente a una de las asesinas de Alexia, y no podía dejarlo pasar así como así, no ahora que tenía la oportunidad de vengarse de todo lo que les había ocurrido a ambos, de su desgracia, de todo el dolor que habían causado a todos. Estaba deseando tenerla en sus manos.

—Dime, ¿crees que tus lánguidas manos pueden algo contra mí? —preguntó Maiden mientras se acercaba con paso firme hacia él.

Yoichi no respondió.

— ¿Y que esos ojos rencorosos pueden ver más allá de la venganza, pequeño? —siguió interrogando, pero no iba a recibir respuesta de parte suya.

Maiden parecía contenta por ello, así que sin más dilación atacó al joven, que enseguida se colocó en posición de defensa. Yoichi por su parte sabía lo que iba a hacer, destruirla por completo con sus propias manos, sin ayuda de ningún arma.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de iniciar su ataque Yik impidió que lo hiciera con algo que parecía un pergamino, y Maiden retrocedió sorprendida de la aparición de aquel chico. Y no estaba solo, ya que Yuki se encontraba a su lado con su libro preparado para lo que fuera. Maiden se mordió el labio inferior ante aquella intromisión, ya que no la esperaba para nada, y eso interrumpiría lo que habían sido sus planes hasta ahora.

— ¿Crees que cuantos más seáis más probabilidades tenéis de vencerme? Pobres ilusos… —masculló la bruja mientras reía por lo bajo, provocando la ira de más de uno de los presentes.

— ¡Voy a demostrarte que sí, y entonces…! —Yoichi se calló a tiempo.

—Entonces acabaremos contigo —acabó Yik, con esa energía que le caracterizaba.

Yuki sacó de su libro un arma que le entregó a Yoichi, pero él se negó a cogerla y se echó sobre Maiden para atacarla con sus propios puños. Ligeramente asustado, el joven Ninja corrió a ayudar a Yoichi con sus propias armas y habilidades. Quizás entre dos podrían vencerla de una vez por todas. Maiden estaba acorralada, ya que los golpes venían por todos lados y su velocidad no era suficiente cuando se trataban de personas ágiles como eran ellos. Sin embargo, parecía tener un as en la manga que no había usado aún. Consiguió escabullirse hasta la roca más cercana, la cual medía la mitad que ella, y se sentó sobre la misma:

— ¿Creéis…que habéis…vencido…? Ju, ju, ju… —la maquiavélica sonrisa de Maiden daba motivos para que retrocedieran mientras ella posaba su mano sobre la roca.

Aquella piedra comenzó a cambiar de forma considerablemente, transformándose en una endemoniada arma que no podría tener nombre, ya que era una monstruosidad que no podía tener nombre. Un arma así partida de una roca, todos se preguntaban como lo había hecho.

—Mientras tenga este poder no podéis hacer nada contra mí —y extendió su arma en dirección a los tres guerreros.

Yoichi parecía paralizado, pero no era el miedo lo que lo estaba haciendo quedarse así, o por lo menos era lo que pensaba Maiden, que se encontraba ya frente a él. En el fondo ambos sabían que rondaban en sus pensamientos, era una mente única. Él ya sentía las nauseas por todo aquello, y el arma de la mujer ya se aceraba al pecho de Yoichi.

— Si tuvieras la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo… ¿Qué harías? —aquella pregunta se quedó en el aire mientras lanzaba una embestida contra Yoichi.

Sin embargo, alguien empujó al chico lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar el ataque y recibirlo en su lugar… Todos miraron la escena aterrorizados.

—¡¡Yik!! —gritó Yuki al ver el cuerpo moribundo de su amigo en el suelo.

—Eso estuvo cerca… —masculló el ninja con dificultad.

— ¿¡Por qué lo has hecho!? —Exclamó Yoichi— ¡Debiste haber dejado que me diera!

—Es que… No quería que muriera nadie más… Ambos lo prometimos… —tras eso Yik perdió la consciencia, dejándose caer en el tembloroso regazo de Yuki.

—Yik… Contesta… Yik… ¿Yik…? —No había respuesta por su parte, y los ojos de Yoichi se ensombrecieron— ¿Acaso…tú también…?

No siguió hablando y comenzó a caminar hacia Maiden, que se permanecía impasible ante lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, cuando miró a su rival no sonrió macabramente como en ocasiones anteriores, si no que su expresión daba pavor.

—Insistís en arrebatármelo todo… —comenzó Yoichi.

—Espera…

—Mis amigos, mi vida…

Maiden no podía moverse.

—Su vida…

Sus manos ya casi abrazaban el cuello de Maiden, que por alguna razón que ni ella misma comprendía no se podía mover. Los acaramelados ojos del joven eran sangrientos en ese momento, y ya nada parecía poder detenerlo de aquel arranque de furia que desencadenaría una masacre fatal.

— ¿Por qué tú mirarme y ella no? —comenzó a preguntar Yoichi mientras acariciaba la zona de las ojeras.

Maiden mantuvo el silencio, era incapaz de decir nada. A pesar de poseer un arma tan fuerte ni siquiera podía moverse dominada por el miedo.

— ¿Y si le diera tus ojos…? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

De pronto la estampó contra el suelo con violencia, destrozando parte de su rostro y dislocando uno de sus hombros debido al impacto. Yuki miraba horrorizada la escena, pero también era incapaz de moverse.

— ¡Esos brazos…! ¿Por qué ella no puede moverlos? —gritó con fiereza al tiempo que agarraba uno de sus brazos y los comenzaba a retorcer, causando dolor a Maiden, que apenas podía soportar las ganas de gritar escandalosamente. El dolor comenzaba a subir y la sangre comenzaba a fluir por los resquebrajados brazos de Maiden, que apenas podía siquiera respirar.

Árboles de hojas muertas comenzaron a nacer alrededor de Yoichi con velocidad mientras su rabia se acumulaba. Incluso el brillo de sus ojos se tornaba carmesí junto a su pálida mirada, con labios malvas que solo se movían para pronunciar un solo nombre. Antes de darse cuenta de la situación estaban rodeados por un bosque de zarza y espinas en donde no había escapatoria.

— ¿Por qué…? —volvió a preguntar Yoichi.

— ¿¡Por qué qué!?—rugió la rabiosa Maiden, que había perdido por completo el control de la situación.

— ¿Por qué tu corazón late y el suyo no?

— ¡Leonhart, Ichi! —gritó la confusa Serene al ver a sus dos compañeros allí, totalmente congelados. Ese hombre no tenía pinta de mago, así que no sabía como lo podía haber hecho— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Tan sólo os he devuelto lo que me habéis dado, ¿no os parece un trato justo? —preguntó el emperador ligeramente divertido.

Serene se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa por si no conseguía descubrir el truco con el que había congelado a Leonhart e Ichi, los cuales permanecían como estatuas envueltas en cristal protector, silenciosos e inertes. Glassie ya comenzaba a acercarse a ella con confianza cuando escuchó algo a lo lejos, una voz que gritaba desgarrada:

—¡¡¡Ya basta!!

Todos observaron a Yuki. Serene y Glassie, que permanecían en posición de combate. Yoichi todavía estaba desfigurando a Maiden dentro de su arboleda, y Yik se mantenía inconsciente en sus brazos. Las desgracias venían unas tras otras en cadena, y había llegado un momento en el que ya no podía más… ¿Es que nadie iba a ayudarlos nunca? ¿Debían enfrentarse a todo el dolor y el sufrimiento solos?

De pronto, del cielo comenzaron a bajar elegantes formas de brillos irisados, luces centelleantes que cegaron a todos los presentes en la sala. De esas luces comenzaron a aparecer criaturas de diversas formas que comenzaron a movilizarse por todo el lugar en silencio.

Una hermosa dama cubierta por un paño violeta se acercó a Yik y besó su frente con dulzura, alejándose con una cándida sonrisa y esperando por algo. En pocos segundos el joven shinobi se despertó aturdido del suelo, tosiendo violentamente y luchando por recobrar el aire.

Serene pudo ver como una enorme bestia se acercaba hacia donde estaban sus amigos y comenzaba a derretir aquel hielo que los aprisionaba, ante el asombro de los dos rivales.

El Emperador Glassie quedó absorto por la escena. Si de verdad esas criaturas eran lo que parecían, debían de tratarse de uno de los seres más sagrados del mundo… Los Spers.

Sabía que eso eran fuerzas mayores a las que todavía no se podían enfrentar, y entonces decidió tomar el camino más fácil.

—Ha sido un placer, pero creo que debo marcharme —tras ello desapareció.

Serene fue corriendo a abrazar a Ichi y socorrerlos a ambos.

Una de las Spers se acercó a Yuki y Yik, que ya se habían levantado del suelo y estaban caminando hacia donde estaban Yoichi y Maiden, pero la hermosa dama de tez rosada los detuvo por un momento.

— ¿Vosotros sois los que nos habéis llamado? —preguntó.

Al principio Yuki dudó, pero asintió.

—Un gran peligro se acerca… Y por desgracia esta vez no podemos ayudaros. Pero no perdáis la fe, aún queda esperanza. Sin embargo…

Uno de las criaturas que allí estaban comenzó a desmoronar aquel bosque y dejó visible la maquiavélica imagen de Yoichi envuelto en sangre mientras seguía destrozando a Maiden, que casi estaba inconsciente. Cuando todos llegaron allí estaban horrorizados con la escena, Serene tuvo que apartar la mirada y taparse la boca para no vomitar, y los que no lo miraban aterrorizados estaban mirando hacia otro lado.

—Basta… —comenzó Yuki— ¡Basta, Yoichi!

Comenzó a correr y se agarró a su espalda, intentando frenar sus instintos asesinos. Pero nada parecía ser más fuerte que la rabia de aquel muchacho, que no quería dejar escapar a la bruja que consideraba una asesina. Maiden pudo arrastrarse lentamente y, tras dedicar una mirada de odio a Yoichi, se desvaneció entre sombras para dejarlos a todos solos. Él había perdido el control sobre sí mismo:

— ¡Yoichi, ya basta! ¡Ya se fue, ya no volverá! ¡Basta!

— ¿¡Por qué!? —seguía gritando, absorto en su propio odio.

— ¡¡Ella ya no volverá!! —gritó Yuki, y Yoichi se calmó de repente, como si le hubieran anestesiado.

Era cierto, ella no volvería jamás.

Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Capítulo 33

Yoichi se quedó en silencio. A pesar de que estaba más calmado, la tensión recorría el cuerpo de todo el grupo. Habían presenciado una dura pelea, pero ya estaban fuera de peligro, se habían deshecho del emperador Glassie, aunque… Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Por qué está todo tan calmado? A estas alturas ya deberíamos estar cambiando de mundo –dijo Serene algo confusa, e intentando zanjar aquella violenta situación.

-Tienes razón, es extraño –añadió Ichi.

-¿No sientes nada, Yoichi?

- Creo… Creo que no –él aún estaba aturdido. No dejaba de mirar el suelo.

En ese momento, un arco dimensional apareció a escasos metros del grupo, oscuro y ondulante.

-¿Eh? ¿Tenemos que pasar por ahí? –preguntó extrañado Yik.

-Chicos… no lo sé –contestaba Yoichi cabizbajo.

-Pues crucémoslo –opinó Leonhart.

-No es para vosotros –una voz desconocida sonó dentro del portal. Una figura femenina comenzó a salir de él.

- Cuánto tiempo, hermanitos –dijo una chica joven con larga melena de un color púrpura parecido al de Yuki. Llevaba puesto un vestido de colores tierra y sonreía satisfecha-. Creo que ya va siendo hora de actuar, ¿no creéis? –pese a su inquietante rostro, se trataba de una joven muy bella. Entonces Leonhart se adelantó y levantó su espada.

-¿Quién eres? No creas que vamos a dejarte dar un sólo paso más –la desconocida sonrió tranquila.

-Como si fuera esa mi intención… Creo que más bien vosotros me seguiréis a mí…

-Esfúmate. Ya hemos tenido suficiente con tu palabrería absurda –dijo Ichi, molesto por las confusas palabras de la joven, pero Yoichi estaba inmóvil, observándola con detenimiento.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Yoichi? –preguntó Serene al percatarse.

-No… Lo sé –parecía muy confuso-. Es que… tengo la sensación de haberla visto en algún lugar.

-Eso es por culpa de su actuación. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, seas quien seas –añadió Yik. La desconocida suspiró algo aburrida.

-Ésta no es forma de tratar a un familiar… ¿No te parece…Yoichi? –dijo con un rostro más interesado. El aludido levantó la mirada y observó a la chica, contrariado.

-… No sé a qué te refieres.

-¿Ah, no? Qué pena… Aunque… -de nuevo volvió a sonreír-… Quizá mi preciosa y encantadora Yuki pueda refrescarte la memoria –ahora Yuki era la extrañada.

-¡Deja de confundirnos! –se defendió ella. Y de nuevo otro suspiro de la chica.

-Bueno… A fin de cuentas es normal. Para eso precisamente he venido aquí. No tengo otro propósito que el ayudaros. Y sobre todo a ti, Yoichi.

-¿Ayudarme? …Tú no puedes ayudarme.

-No le hagas caso, Yoichi –le aconsejó Serene alzando su báculo.

-Yo que vosotros cuidaría mis palabras, ya he dicho que os voy a ayudar. Digamos que sé algo que os interesará.

-¡No me interesa nada de lo que digas! –gritó algo cansado Yoichi. Todos comenzaban a perder la paciencia.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no te importa Alexia? –al pronunciar ese nombre, todos se sorprendieron, pero Yoichi y Yik la miraron con odio.

-¡¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre!! –Yoichi comenzó a acercarse a la desconocida perdiendo los estribos, pero Yuki le cogió del brazo.

-Tranquilízate, Yoichi. No vale la pena.

-¡Bueno ya está bien! Ésta no es forma de hablarle a vuestra propia hermana –dijo exaltada la desconocida. Todos volvieron a mirarla contrariados.

-Explícate –ordenó serio Leonhart, y de nuevo la chica suspiró.

-Está bien… Es mejor que no pierda tiempo innecesario. Nos están esperando. ¿Por dónde debería empezar? –La joven puso el dedo índice en su barbilla, pensativa, hasta que sonrió- ¡Ah! Claro. Me presentaré. Me llamo Yanami, y soy la hermana de Yuki y Yoichi, encantada –dijo con una dulce sonrisa y haciendo una forzada reverencia.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No pienses que vamos a creerte!

-Pues será mejor que lo hagáis. Puedo demostrarlo. Gracias a mí comenzasteis vuestro viaje –todos se extrañaron de nuevo, pero Yoichi se tocó el pecho pensativo. Por fin lo había recordado.

-¡Tú eres la que me dio el collar! Aquel día lluvioso que volvía a casa –Yanami sonrió satisfecha.

- Por fin lo recuerdas, hermanito. Es cierto, yo fui la que te cedió el Collar de Jade. Gracias a mí habéis viajado entre los mundos, porque el que acompañaseis a Yoichi era vuestro destino. Gracias a mí estáis aquí.

-¡Y gracias a ti Alexia murió!

-No te equivoques. Yo no les dije a Olga y Aeleus que lo hicieran, fue cosa suya. Pero bueno, la cuestión es que ahora Yuki y tú debéis acompañarme. "Mamá" y "papá" os esperan con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Por qué debemos hacerte caso? ¿Y por qué dices que vas a ayudarnos? –Yuki necesitaba más respuestas, al igual que todos.

-Porque lo que os digo es cierto. Somos hermanos de sangre, y los dos tenéis que una tarea que cumplir ahora. Gracias a que le dí el collar de Jade a Yoichi, obtuvo esos tatuajes, que servirán para lo que él tanto desea. Y tú, Yuki, tus poderes también son necesarios para ese fin. Habéis estado viajando para que Yoichi pueda obtener el suficiente poder… Como para resucitar a su querida Alexia –todos se alarmaron. ¡No era posible!

-¿¡Es cierto lo que dices!? –Yoichi comenzaba a creer lo que Yanami decía, al fin y al cabo, sabía más que ninguno de ellos.

-Te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que hacer al respecto? –Preguntó Yuki- No pienso ayudarte si con ello implico a mis amigos.

-No te preocupes, Yuki. Gracias a ti, Yoichi podrá acceder al poder necesario para resucitar a vuestra amiga, y todo ello gracias a tus nuevas habilidades, también es tu destino. Y tus amigos no sufrirán daño. Pero ahora debéis acompañarme. Papá y mamá aguardan con ilusión que volváis, con ellos obtendréis todas las respuestas que buscáis –ninguno sabía qué decir ante las palabras de Yanami.

-¿Y entonces por qué era nuestro destino el viajar a diferentes mundos con Yuki y Yoichi? –preguntó Yik aún con muchos interrogantes.

-Nosotros tres venimos de un mundo que estaba desolado por numerosas guerras y peligros, así que nuestros padres decidieron enviarles a Tokio tras nacer Yuki, hace dieciséis años, cuando Yoichi tenía apenas tres. No querían que conocieran aquel horror. Yo, en cambio, al ser algo más mayor, me quedé con nuestros padres.

»Y así, después de dieciséis años las cosas en nuestro mundo se calmaron, y Yoichi comenzó a viajar por diferentes mundos gracias al collar que le dí. No poseíamos el poder para hacerles volver a casa, porque aunque yo sí que pudiera ir a Tokio, no tenía poder para hacerles volver conmigo, pero haciendo que pudieran viajar aleatoriamente entre mundo y mundo, podían acabar en el nuestro. Esperábamos su llegada, hasta que vinisteis a este mundo. Este mundo no es en el que nacieron, pero se encuentra asombrosamente cerca en el espacio/tiempo. En cuando sentimos que se encontraban cerca de nosotros, fui en vuestra búsqueda, ya que aquí sí puedo teletransportarles.

»Es decir, que desde Tokio no podía enviarles a casa, ya que se encuentra muy "alejado" en la corriente espacio/temporal. Mamá y papá quisieron enviaros lejos, para que nada os afectase.

»Y por otro lado, Yoichi también debía viajar para despertar sus poderes junto a Yuki; pero además, los tatuajes que consiguió también tienen el poder de acumular la energía de los mundos por los que pasabais, y gracias a ello y a la intervención de Yuki, podrá resucitar a Alexia. Pero el hecho de que viajaran solos se convertía en un gran problema, ya que siendo solamente dos, y al principio sin tener siquiera ningún poder, podían morir en cualquier momento.

»Tú me preguntas que cuál era vuestro papel… Así que podría decirse que erais sus "protectores". Pero fuera de eso, cada uno teníais un objetivo individual, y decidisteis abandonar vuestro mundo por ello, vosotros también salíais ganando al conocer a Yoichi y viajar a diferentes mundos.

Tras aquellas palabras, todos callaban, inmersos en sus pensamientos. Discerniendo si creerla, si lo que habían hecho era correcto, si podrían salvar a Alexia… Hasta que Yoichi se acercó a Yanami lentamente ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Chicos, debo ir –dijo dándose la vuelta al ponerse al lado de la chica-. Ella puede darme las respuestas que busco. Pero sobre todo, gracias a ella puede que resucite a Alexia. Tenéis que comprenderme, debo hacerlo, o al menos tengo que intentarlo. Se lo debo a Alexia. No pierdo nada… ¿Verdad? –le preguntó a Yanami.

-No.

-Pues déjame que vaya contigo –en ese momento Yuki también se acercó a la joven.

-Yo también quiero ir –Yanami sonrió.

-Tal y como dije al principio, al final queréis acompañarme por propia voluntad. Habéis hecho la elección correcta.

-¡Esperad! ¡¿Os vais?! ¿Y qué pasará con nosot…?

-Hasta pronto –las palabras de Yanami se quedaron grabadas en la mente de todos, ya que mientras las decía, tocó a Yoichi y a Yuki y desaparecieron en un aura oscura que se difuminó en cuestión de segundos.

Ninguno podía creer que sus dos amigos ya no estuvieran. Ya habían perdido a Alexia, y ahora… ¡También ellos! ¿Había sido acertado? Fuera como fuere, ahora sólo estaban los cuatro, y Yoichi y Yuki ya se encontraban en otro mundo…

----

Cuando abrieron los ojos, tanto Yuki como Yoichi pudieron ver asombrados la imagen que se mostraba ante ellos. Un extenso campo colorido y de olores agradables se extendía hacia lo lejos. Flores amarillas bailaban a sus pies al son del viento, mientras un sol cálido acariciaba sus mejillas. Y eso no era todo, a su espalda, un enorme castillo pulcro de color blanco se alzaba intimidante y majestuoso. Ambos se sentían maravillados, pero al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos y confusos; todo iba muy deprisa.

-Bienvenidos a casa –dijo Yanami mientras se acercaban a la entrada, pero no llegaron a entrar.

-Es asombroso. ¿Aquí nacimos Yuki y yo?

-Sí, aquí. Este mundo se llama "Utopía", y es vuestro legítimo hogar.

-Es muy bonito –dijo Yuki aún fijándose en su entorno-. Pero…

-Sí, papá y mamá llegarán enseguida. Pero antes me gustaría que me dejaras tu collar, Yoichi.

-… De acuerdo –respondió él algo dudoso, pero tal y como le había dicho, se quitó el collar y lo dejó caer sobre la mano extendida de Yanami, pero con tan mala suerte que se resbaló y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en múltiples pedazos. Yoichi y Yuki se preocuparon al instante.

-¡Oh no! ¡El collar!

-¡No sabemos lo que podía pasar! –dijeron ambos, exaltados. Pero Yanami no pareció muy preocupada, simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

-No os preocupéis, chicos. No pasará nada, aún tienes los tatuajes. No le deis importancia, aunque siento mi torpeza –ante aquellas palabras, ambos quedaron más tranquilos-. Bueno, yo voy a mi habitación de momento. Quedaos aquí, no tardarán –y la chica se dirigió a la puerta, que al abrirse dejó escapar un gran estruendo. Unos segundos después de perderse dentro del castillo, dos figuras salieron. Un hombre muy alto y de pelo corto oscuro tenía un aspecto bastante señorial, y estaba acompañado por una esbelta mujer de finos rasgos y largo pelo rizado, también oscuro. El hombre tenía una pulcra barba y un monóculo, y su mujer en cambio dejaba ver unos penetrantes ojos grises. Ambos se aproximaban a los jóvenes con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Pero si son nuestros pequeños! ¡Qué digo pequeños…! ¡Ya son unos adultos! –dijo orgulloso el padre. Sonaba duro y decidido.

-¡Qué ganas tenía de veros…! Yuki… Yoichi… -y la madre les abrazó a los dos de una vez. La mujer olía francamente bien, usaba un perfume embriagador- Espero que estéis bien –pero los dos ahora estaban colorados y petrificados. Era una situación demasiado extraña. Aunque pudieran ser sus verdaderos padres, en sus recuerdos no albergaban ningún indicio, y por lo tanto no podían corresponder ese afecto.

-Eh… Sí. Estamos bien… -dijo Yuki algo cortada.

-Para nosotros esto es muy violento… -añadió Yoichi también avergonzado. La madre sonrió comprensiva.

- Lo entendemos… No pretendemos que nos tratéis como padres desde el principio. Supongo que Yanami no os habrá dado nuestros nombres… Así que comenzaremos presentándonos. Yo me llamo Uzume, y él es vuestro padre, Uzukichi.

- Mu… Mucho gusto.

- Eh… Perdonen, pero… Me gustaría hablar lo antes posible sobre mis posibilidades de resucitar a Alexia –Yoichi estaba decidido a no desviarse de su objetivo. Entonces los padres se miraron, y luego miraron a su hijo.

-Está bien, pero creo que Yanami ya os habrá puesto al tanto de lo principal.

-No del todo –dijo Yuki algo más seria, y con determinación comenzó a hablar-. Tanto Yoichi como yo hemos escuchado todo lo que nos ha dicho nuestra her… Yanami. Las razones por la que nos enviasteis a Tokio, el misterio del collar y los tatuajes de Yoichi, y ha sido una explicación tan argumentada que decidimos acompañarla. Sabía cosas que nosotros desconocíamos, sería difícil no creer en su palabra. Pero aun así hay algo que no encaja. Habéis tardado dieciséis años en buscarnos, y algo más, Yanami nos contó que los tatuajes y el collar de Yoichi tenían también el poder de absorber energía de los mundos que visitábamos, y eso nos ayudaría a resucitar a Alexia. Pero pensándolo fríamente… En un primer momento, Alexia estaba con nosotros. Nadie había muerto, pero el hecho de que el collar absorbiera la energía de los mundos seguía ahí, lo que me extraña un poco. ¿Para qué queríais que Yoichi obtuviera poder desde un principio? – ante las palabras de Yuki, todos, incluso el mismo Yoichi, quedaron asombrados.

-Vaya… Eres muy inteligente, hija mía –respondió la madre. Entonces Uzukichi siguió a su mujer.

-Decidimos darle a Yoichi el collar de Jade porque él es el único capaz de usarlo, y era el único modo de que os transportarais de mundo en mundo, por eso Yanami se lo dio. Esto no sucedió antes por el hecho de que continuaban las guerras y disturbios en este mundo, y como queríamos protegeros hemos esperado hasta que la situación se calmara. Pero como has dicho, el collar también tenía el poder de acumular energía de los mundos, otorgándole a Yoichi un poder guardado muy grande, que bien utilizado le otorgaría un enorme poder controlado a su libre albedrío.

»Nuestro principal objetivo era el que volvierais a casa, pero también he de admitir que Yoichi debe aceptar su destino –los dos chicos atendieron interesados a lo que les iba a explicar ahora-. Aquí, en Utopía, Yoichi está destinado a ser un dios.

-¿¡Un dios!? –exclamó él muy sorprendido, era una noticia verdaderamente inesperada.

-Sí. El collar de Jade está destinado a que lo portes tú, porque te da el poder de viajar de mundo en mundo absorbiendo la energía de ellos y darte el poder de un dios, el poder de ser el EDEN. Y ahí es donde tú entras en acción, Yuki. El poder de Yoichi no podrá despertar en él a no ser que tú, gracias a tu poder, extraigas una llave de un libro sagrado, que usado en una máquina clave, se lo permitiría. En este caso, Yoichi convertido en EDEN, conseguiría el poder suficiente para resucitar a Alexia, porque tendría el mismísimo poder de gobernar el universo y sus mundos, ¡está escrito desde que nació! El collar… Sus poderes… Todo.

Capítulo 34

-¿Yo, un Dios? -preguntó Yoichi asustado a sus recién encontrados padres.

-Eso es imposible… -continuó Yuki agarrando a su hermano de la mano.

-Pero es cierto, hijo mío… Tu amada Alexia y su resurrección depende de ti… Seguidme -les señalo el padre la puerta.

Todos le siguieron, y la madre se pasaba el tiempo abrazando a sus dos hijos, Yuki y Yoichi se encontraban fatigados, cansados y acelerados por la batalla y aquel exceso de información. El castillo era de colores blanquecinos y se encontraba en genial estado parecía mentira que hacia un tiempo hubo una guerra. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un gran salón donde se encontraban Maiden y Glassie.

-¡Vosotros! -gritaron Yuki y Yoichi al unísono.

-¡¡Aléjalo de mi!! -gritó con pavor Maiden que aún estaba destrozada por el encuentro.

-Tranquilo hijos, no son vuestros enemigos, si lucharon contra vosotros fue porque yo se lo pedí necesitaba poneros a prueba -dijo Uzukichi agarrando a ambos y manteniéndolos en el aire.

-¿Ponernos a prueba? - preguntó perdiendo las fuerzas Yuki.

-Necesitábamos saber si vuestros poderes habían madurado para poder utilizar la máquina –aclaro la madre.

-Hermanitos -gritó desde el fondo de la habitación Yanami que fue corriendo hacia ellos-. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Pero si nos hemos visto hace 5 minutos- dijo dudosa Yuki.

-No… Pero si yo…

-Ve a tu habitación Yanami, debes estar agotada, nosotros vamos con tus hermanos a la torre –cortó Uzume y siguieron caminando.

Cuando llegaron a una habitación el castillo parecía haber cambiado, había unas escaleras de caracol que subían como si una torre se tratase. ¿Esto estaba fuera del castillo? Subieron sin más demora pero Uzukichi les paró y le dio un libro a Yuki para que lo abriera. Ésta lo hizo y en su mano cayó una llave de color morado con dos aberturas en la punta plateadas no era una llave corriente.

-¿Esto es…? -preguntó preocupada Yuki mirando el libro y la llave.

-Esta es la llave que permitirá a tu hermano acceder a EDEN, la que permitirá resucitar a Alexia… Vamos, ya queda poco -continuó andando Uzukichi recto y decidido.

Llegaron a la última planta de aquella torre, todos estaban algo exhaustos por la caminata, había una trampilla que subía hacia la última habitación de aquel castillo. Era una cúpula.

Desde ahí se contemplaba todo aquel lugar, ya había anochecido pues se veía la luna y llenaba de color blanco la habitación. En el centro había una máquina que estaba conectada a la cúpula de cristal, un molde con el tamaño justo de Yoichi y más de 100 tubos mecánicos que se conectarían a la espalda nadie dijo nada. Uzume se quedó parada en la trampilla y los otros tres caminaron hacia la máquina. Uzukichi señaló el centro del molde metálico donde había una ranura para la llave… Yuki dudó, pero la introdujo en el orificio provocando un sonido de afirmación. De repente la cúpula se llenó de colores eléctricos y todo empezó a funcionar, Yoichi se quedó mirando, asintió con la cabeza y se puso en el molde de cara a su hermana y a su padre. De repente, diez de los cientos de cables que ahí se encontraban se introdujeron en el cuerpo de Yoichi haciendo que éste escapara un grito de dolor provocando que Yuki se tapara la boca dudando si estaban haciendo lo correcto o no. Uzukichi y Uzume sonrieron satisfechos y Yoichi cerró los ojos desmayándose por el dolor.

-¡¡Yoichi!! -gritó Yuki intentando agarrarle sin éxito.

-No pequeña, no podemos hacer ya nada, es su destino… ¿Vamos? -dijo agarrándola dulcemente de la cabeza.

----------------

Serene, Ichi, Leonhart y Yik se encontraban sentados en el desierto sin saber muy bien que había ocurrido… Yik intentaba atar cabos sin éxito ya que no podían averiguar que pasaba exactamente. Tras un rato un estruendo enorme y un gran arco luminoso de color blanquecino aparecieron ante ellos. Todos esperaban a Yoichi y Yuki pero fue un gran error por su parte. Un hombre de pelo mitad negro y mitad blanco apareció, tenia una espada en la cintura envainada y los ojos verdes que le daban una expresión de frialdad enorme. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y el hombre se acercó con una media sonrisa y con mirada de asco.

-Vaya… Bueno, me llamo Lakaios y deberíais mover ya el culo si queréis salvar a Yoichi y Yuki -dijo con los brazos en jarras mirando al grupo.

-¿Qué-Quién eres, cómo sabes…? -preguntó Ichi preocupado por que aparecían demasiados individuos que sabían demasiado.

-Soy Lakaios -contestó secamente.

-Ya, imbécil, pero eso no nos dice nada –dijo Leonhart perdiendo la paciencia.

-Soy Lakaios –repitió el sujeto.

-Dios, me pones nerviosa, ¿puedes contestar algo? –preguntó Serene perdiendo los estribos.

-¿Podéis hacer preguntas correctas? -contestó con otra pregunta algo burlón.

-Está bien chicos, no nos pongamos nerviosos, ¿cómo nos conoces? -preguntó Yik educadamente.

-Simplemente os conozco no puedo decir mas, Soy Lakaios -repitió una vez mas.

-¡YA SABEMOS QUE TE LLAMAS LAKAIOS MALDITO BASTARDO! -gritó Ichi alzando su espada.

-No deberías, si queréis recuperar a Alexia y a vuestros amigos -dijo señalando al cabeza naranja.

-Dios, ¿qué ocurre hoy? Todo el mundo parece burlarse de nosotros, Yoichi va a resucitar a Alexia… Nosotros sólo podemos esperar -dijo Serene entre lágrimas por la impotencia.

-Te equivocas… Yoichi sólo… Va a destruir el universo -dijo fríamente aquel hombre.

-¿QUE? - preguntaron los 4 al unísono.

-Soy Lakaios.

-Pero… Si iba a resucitar a Alexia, eso dijo su hermana… -dijo Yik mirando sus manos.

-Te equivocas de nuevo… No se puede resucitar a alguien… Que no está muerto -dijo señalando de nuevo al grupo.

-Alexia… ¿Alexia no está muerta? -preguntó Serene sin poder creerlo.

El desconocido hizo un chasquido y todos se teletransportaron. Todos caían al vacío de forma impresionante. Mil colores y escenas que habían vivido y visto y oído se aparecían ante ellos.

"No dejare que nadie mas muera"

"Te...Qui..."

"¡¡¡NO!!!"

"Soy Yik, encantado"

"¡DEJA DE HACER ESO CON SERENE!"

Un flash y aparecieron ante una puerta de color dorado. No había suelo pero pisaban algo que les mantenía de pie. Estaban en un lugar parecido adonde les había llevado Olga y Oeleus aquella vez.

-¿Dónde estamos? Hace un momento estábamos en aquel mundo y ahora… -Leonhart se calló al ver que Lakaios alzó el brazo para callarle.

-Estamos en la "Dimensión X", aquí mantienen cerrados Olga y Oeleus a sus presas… En un lugar donde no hay ni tiempo ni espacio. Aquí está Alexia cautiva…

-Entonces… ¿Yoichi qué está haciendo? -preguntó aterrorizada Serene.

-Yoichi y Yuki...han sido engañados por sus padres y hermana. Si no les detenéis a tiempo… -el hombre hizo una pausa- El universo será destruido.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Como sabes todo eso? -preguntó Yik asustado.

-Soy…

-Ya sabemos que eres Lakaios -dijeron los cuatro perdiendo los estribos.

-Bien hagamos una cosa, no puedo daros toda la información que deseáis… Pero creedme, estáis enfrente de vuestra amiga, detrás de esa puerta está -dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

El hombre abrió la puerta y ante ellos apareció una burbuja de color iridácea flotante y dentro de ella se encontraba Alexia que estaba en posición fetal. Todos se quedaron paralizados ante aquella escena. La burbuja descendió hasta tocar aquel suelo invisible y explotó, haciendo que ella quedara tendida en el suelo. Sus amigos corrieron a abrazarla incluso Leonhart fue. Ella abrió los ojos.

-¡¡TE QUIERO!! -gritó al despertar de una terrible pesadilla.

-Alexia… ¡¡Alexia!! -dijo llorando Serene abrazando su pecho.

-Como os dije… Somos el todo y la nada… Daros prisa si queréis recuperar algo que ya está perdido -dijeron la voz de Olga y Oeleus de alguna parte de aquel infinito.

-No os preocupéis por ellos… No están aquí, ellos controlan este espacio… Si quisieran matarnos ya lo hubieran hecho -aclaro Lakaios desde unos metros a distancia-. ¿Nos vamos?

Otro chasquido y todos desaparecieron.

--------------------------

En las afueras del castillo se encontraban Uzume y Uzukichi sentados en un manto de flores amarillas y moradas. Uzukichi parecía contento y tarareaba una canción con bastante mal ritmo. Su mujer le acalló un dulce beso.

-Todo va según lo previsto… Dentro de poco el universo estará en nuestras manos –balbuceó bobamente Uzukichi colocándose su monóculo.

-Sí, mi amor… Nuestros hijos nos ayudaran a conseguir nuestra venganza -contestó dulcemente Uzume.

Tras esto aquel mundo empezó a transformarse y los campos llenos de flores, el lago y el castillo cambiaron. Se transformaron en colores morados y metalizados oscuros, el lago en un gran pantano oscuro y el castillo en una fortaleza morada con una gran torre negra que subía hacia los cielos: la torre de EDEN.

Capítulo 35

¡¡Clack!!

¡¡Puff!!

En medio de unos hilos de humo todo el grupo se apareció en medio de la noche, en un campo de flores, iluminado por las luces de una gran estructura…

-¿El jardín de Balamb? -preguntó Alexia, un tanto confundida- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Olga y Oeleus? ¿Donde están Yuki y Yoichi?¿Quien es ese?

-Yo soy…

-Se llama "Lakaios", es un tío loco que apenas acabamos de conocer -respondió Leonhart.

-Al parecer tiene el poder de viajar entre mundos -dijo Yik, ayudando a Alexia a reincorporarse.

-¡¡Alexia!! -gritó Serene, a la vez que le abrazaba- ¡¡Me alegro que estés bien!! ¡Estábamos bastantes deprimidos, pensamos que habías muerto, Yoichi se lo tomó bastante mal, y…!

-¿Eh? ¿Muerta? ¿Por qué han de pensar que estaba muerta? -preguntó ésta, confusa.

-Porque por un momento, eso nos pareció ver…-dijo Ichi.

Y le explicaron lo que había pasado en aquel "mundo paralelo" de Olga Y Oeleus.

-Entonces, ¿me desvanecí? ¿Y adónde me fui?

-A la dimensión X -dijo Yik-. Es al parecer un rincón entre el tiempo y el espacio, o algo así, a donde van a parar las victimas de Olga y Oeleus, las cuales no mueren, sino que terminan en ese lugar -le explicó Yik.

-¿Y Yuki…? ¿Dónde esta? Y también…

-Yoichi… -balbuceó Serene.

-¡Oh, sí! Yoichi y Yuki ¡¡Son hermanos!! -dijo Ichi.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -exclamó ésta.

-Sí, esa era la razón por la cual se parecían tanto -le explicó éste-. También tienen una hermana mayor, llamada Yanami, o algo así, ella se encargó de llevarles con sus padres.

-No me lo creo…

-Yoichi y Yuki han sido engañados por sus padres, según nos ha dicho este tío (-…Soy Lakaios) quieren usar a Yoichi para… -le explicó Yik.

-Destruir el universo… -terminó Leonhart.

-No… Yoichi… No podría… No seria capaz de… -balbuceó Alexia- ¿¡Quién eres tú!? -le pregunto al hombre de ambos colores de pelo.

-Soy Lakaios… -respondió éste.

-¡¿Quién eres?! -le gritó otra vez.

-Soy Lakaios…

-Grr…

-¿¡No puedes decir algo mas que no sea "Soy Lakaios"!? -le espetó Ichi, harto de su estúpida respuesta.

-Hagan las preguntas correctas…

-¡¡PREGUNTAS CORRECTAS MIS COJO…!! -gritó Ichi, mientras desenvainaba su katana, la cual Lakaios logró lanzarla bastante lejos con apenas un pequeño movimiento de la mano.

-Yo siendo tú, vigilo mi temperamento, Orange.

-¿¡O-O-O-Orange!?

-Significa Naranja, en ingles… -aclaró Serene.

-Dejad de meterse con mi pelo…

-¿Qué podemos darte a cambio de información? -le preguntó Yik.

-Soy Lakaios.

-Ya veo que no… (-Grr… ¡Ya me tiene harto!-)…funcionaran los sobornos contra ti… -admitió Yik.

-¿Y que tal una amenaza? -dijo Leonhart.

-Soy Lakaios.

-Tch…

-Grr… -se quejó Ichi.

-Vamos, no le prestes atención… Orange… -dijo Leonhart.

-¡¡DEJAD DE METEROS CON MI PELO!!

Capítulo 36

-Eh, basta de pelear –dijo Serene intentando calmar el ambiente.

-Serene tiene razón –dijo Leonhart, un poco más calmado.

-Debemos intentar ser útiles –dijo Ichi, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Lakaios.

-Propongo ir a salvar a Yuki y Yoichi –dijo Alexia, sin dar más rodeos.

-¿Eh? Alexia, acabas de llegar, no es un poco… ¿Precipitado? –dijo Serene, un tanto preocupada.

-Me da igual, tenemos que salvarles, ¡se están jugando la vida! –dijo Alexia.

-Pero… –dijo Serene, confusa.

-Ni peros ni nada –cortó Alexia –. Yo me voy a salvarles, ¿quién está conmigo?

Se produjo un silencio, pero Yik dio un paso adelante y se puso al lado de Alexia.

-No voy a permitir que muera nadie más –dijo simplemente. Ichi se puso al lado de Alexia.

-Debemos salvar a nuestros amigos –dijo Ichi.

-… Debemos hacerlo, por ellos –añadió Leonhart.

Ichi tendió la mano hacia Serene.

-Debemos hacerlo –añadió Ichi.

Serene no estaba del todo segura. Sabía que podían morir en ese viaje, sabía que quizás no volvería a ver a sus amigos. Pero por otra parte, debía salvar a Yuki y Yoichi, sus compañeros, sus amigos. Ellos habían hecho mucho por ella, y les debía tantas cosas…

Serene alzó la cabeza hacia Ichi, mirándole. Miró hacia sus otros tres compañeros, que la miraban, esperando su respuesta. Los vio serenos y seguros, sin temor a morir para salvar a Yoichi y Yuki. Miró la mano que le había tendido Ichi. Tomó una decisión.

-Debemos hacerlo –dijo, y cogió la mano de Ichi.

-Muy bien, habéis tomado la decisión correcta –dijo Lakaios mirando a los cinco compañeros–. Pero antes de ir a salvarlos, debéis ir a otro lugar.

Los cinco se miraron un poco confusos, sin entender la situación. Lakaios puso las manos al suelo, y las fue levantando poco a poco. Debajo de sus palmas, se formaba un rayo de luz que acabó tomando la forma de una puerta. Al acabar, Lakaios entró por ella y los cinco amigos siguieron a Lakaios. Se entraron en un lugar que estaba lleno de puertas de luz. Lakaios se dirigió hacia los cinco.

-Sabéis que podéis morir en este viaje, ¿verdad? –dijo Lakaios. Los cinco asintieron con la cabeza–. Pero antes de aventuraros en esta misión de rescate, ¿no os gustaría dar un vistazo a esto? –dijo mientras se dirigía a una de las puertas de luz. Asomó la cabeza por ella y los otros cinco se asomaron. Pudieron visualizar un campo, lleno de cultivos, donde al fondo había una pequeña villa.

-No puede ser… –dijo Yik, sorprendido-… Es Konoha.

-Pues ya lo puedes creer, amigo –dijo Lakaios, satisfecho–. Cada una de esas puertas conduce a un mundo distinto. Cada uno, debéis ir a vuestros mundos.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –dijo Leonhart.

-Soy Lakaios –dijo Lakaios, sonriente.

-¡Arg! Estoy harta de esta frase –dijo Alexia, enfadada.

-Entonces, no hagáis preguntas estúpidas –contestó Lakaios, mientras entraba en una de las puertas de luz–. Nos veremos pronto –dijo como modo de despedida, y se marchó. Los cinco se quedaron solos.

-Debemos hacerlo –dijo Ichi. Los demás asintieron y se pusieron a buscar sus mundos por aquellas extrañas puertas de luz.

Yik fue el primero en entrar. La puerta se le cerró detrás suyo y con un suspiro, empezó a andar hacia su villa. Por el camino, pudo ver pequeños ninjas entrenando, haciendo combates entre ellos, riendo y luchando a la vez. Yik empezó a recordar recuerdos de cuando era más pequeño. Recordó sus entrenamientos matutinos con su madre, cómo luchaban cada día para mejorar más y más sus técnicas de lucha. Fue evocando recuerdos felices sobre su vida allí, en Konoha, donde había nacido y había sido entrenado duramente para ser un ninja. Llegó a la entrada de la villa y dio un vistazo adentro. No había muchos cambios en la villa. Empezó a andar y miró los escaparates de las diversas tiendas que había. Poco a poco, empezó a visualizar su casa. Cuando llegó delante de ella, picó a la puerta varias veces. Se oyeron varios pasos y se abrió la puerta. Era un hombre con bigote y con barba, que llevaba un traje bastante modesto. El hombre, simplemente invitó a Yik a entrar y lo llevó hacia el comedor. Antes de entrar, el hombre dio un par de golpes a la puerta.

-Pasa –se oyó dentro de la sala. Yik y el hombre entraron en la sala. Yik empezó a esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad. Allí dentro, estaba todo el clan Hyuuga, mirándolo con cara de sorpresa. Al lado del cabeza de la mesa, pudo visualizar a su madre, que también estaba sonriendo.

-He vuelto –dijo simplemente.

Su madre se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia Yik, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Yik correspondió a su abrazo. Su madre le llevó hacia una silla vacía que estaba a su lado, y los dos se sentaron.

La reunión prosiguió sin más interrupciones. Todos los miembros del clan Hyuuga miraban a Yik, sin prestar mucha atención a la reunión. Cuando acabó, todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al jardín de la casa. Yik se sentó en una de las ramas de un árbol. Todos lo miraban de reojo y murmurando cosas en voz baja. Al final, dos personas se le acercaron.

-Bienvenido de nuevo –dijo la chica.

-Debes relatarnos tus aventuras, ¿eh? –dijo el chico.

-Es cierto –contestó Yik–. No sabéis lo que me ha pasado. ¡Ha sido alucinante!

-Entonces, empieza a contar –le animó el chico.

-No sé, es que quizás no me creáis –dijo Yik, dudando.

-Yo te voy a creer –dijo el chico.

-Y yo –contestó la chica.

-Gracias Hinata, gracias Neji –dijo Yik.

Yik les narró sus aventuras. Estuvo todo el rato hablando y Hinata y Neji lo escucharon atentamente.

-Así que Yuki y Yoichi están en peligro, ¿no? –concluyó Hinata.

-Así es –dijo Yik.

-Y ahora deberás volver para salvarlos –dijo Neji.

-Exactamente –dijo Yik.

-Entonces, te deseamos buena suerte –dijo Hinata, mientras buscaba una cosa en sus bolsillos. Le tendió un shuriken–. Ten, esto te dará buena suerte –dijo sonriente. Yik lo cogió.

-Gracias –dijo Yik-. ¿Sabéis? Siempre pensé que los del clan Hyuuga nunca me respetarían y siempre sería un ninja tapado por las sombras de los otros, pero veo que no será así.

-Por eso está la familia, ¿no? –dijo Neji. Yik asintió con la cabeza.

Alexia se internó en la extraña puerta de luz. Al entrar, pudo ver cómo la luna iluminaba las calles de Palm Briks. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, pero no le importó: sólo podía contemplar la luna llena, aquella luna que la había maravillado una noche, y la había llevado hacia Tokio. La contempló: era hermosa, era blanca y siempre estaba acompañada de sus damas las estrellas, pequeños faros que iluminaban la noche. Alexia empezó a andar por las calles de su ciudad natal. Poco a poco, fue acercándose a la playa. Alexia se emocionó, y recordó sus pequeñas aventuras en la playa, observando los niños que jugaban con sus madres y ella, sola sin nadie a su lado. Anduvo hacia un conducto abandonado. Allí, encontró su pequeño violín. Lo acarició, y observó cada de sus cuerdas. Se lo puso en la barbilla, cogió el arco y tocó un La. Sonó muy desafinado, pero con una sonrisa, sacó un diapasón de uno de sus bolsillos y escuchó. Poco a poco, fue afinando cada una de sus cuerdas. Después, cogió un poco de resina y la puso en el arco, para que se deslizara mejor. Al acabar, cogió el violín y su arco y se fue de allí. Se dirigió a la playa. Al llegar allí, se quitó sus zapatos y empezó a andar descalza por la arena. Cogió su violín, se lo puso debajo de su barbilla y empezó a tocar.

Empezó a sonar una melodía triste, con notas largas, pero poco a poco, empezó a cantar una canción. Sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por sus cuerdas, tocando notas claras y fuertes, y su arco se deslizaba por ellas, acariciándolas con mimo. Su voz se fusionaba con la melodía de los primeros pájaros que entonaban la llegada del alba.

Leonhart entró por la puerta de luz. Llegó a un callejón oscuro, pero que él conocía muy bien. Anduvo callejón abajo, hasta llegar a una calle más ancha, llena de gente andando arriba y abajo. Había varias tiendas, donde los mercaderes gritaban precios de productos varios. Pasó por delante de una floristería y una mujer de pelo largo recogido con una trenza y un vestido rosa se dirigió a él.

-¿Quieres una flor? –le preguntó la mujer.

-No tengo dinero –contestó simplemente.

-Toma, te la regalo –dijo la mujer–. No estés triste, porque las flores siempre están sonriendo, ¿verdad? –dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Leonhart cogió la flor.

-Gracias… Ehem…

-Aeris –dijo la mujer–. Me llamo Aeris.

-Gracias, Aeris –dijo Leonhart, alejándose de ella.

Siguió andando, hasta llegar a una casa apartada del centro de la ciudad, abrió la puerta y entró en ella. La casa estaba igual que cuando se marchó. Leonhart se dirigió hacia una mesa que había en el centro de la estancia, y cogió una nota.

"Estimado Sr. Leonhart Rhapsodos:

Me es muy doloroso tener que enviarle esta carta así de repente.

Pero debe de saberlo: su hermano Génesis ha muerto en cumplimiento del deber. Le dejo la espada de su hermano.

Atte.: Lazard, director de SOLDADO."

Al acabar de leerla, recordó el día en que la recibió, cómo había reaccionado y su misión de vengar la muerte de su hermano. Ahora que la leía, pensó que al fin y al cabo, no era tan importante la muerte de su hermano, que tenía otra misión más importante que cumplir. Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la calle principal de Midgar. Se fue andando calle abajo, camuflado entre los demás, y olvidó durante un rato de que era un héroe y que tenía una misión que cumplir.

Serene llegó a Gaia, su ciudad. La puerta se cerró sin dejarla volver hacia atrás. Algo asustada, empezó a andar por la ciudad de Gaia. Sus pasos la llevaron directamente hacia la playa. Allí, recordó cómo su "padre" la había adoptado, cómo había cuidado de ella, hasta morir. Siguió andando por la playa, con la cabeza baja y recordando cosas de su vida en Gaia. De repente, se chocó con alguien y los dos cayeron al suelo.

-Perdón… –dijo Serene, roja de la vergüenza.

Y–dijo la otra persona. Serene alzó la cabeza para contemplar el rostro de aquella persona.

-Tú eres… –empezó Serene.

-¡Serene! –gritó aquél hombre, abrazándose a ella–. ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!

-Vivi, yo también me alegro de verte –dijo Serene, correspondiendo a su abrazo. Lentamente, Serene empezó a llorar, feliz por haber encontrado a su amigo. Vivi, al ver que Serene lloraba, le tendió un pañuelo. Serene se secó sus lágrimas.

-¿Dónde has estado? –Preguntó Vivi–. Sin ti, no he podido practicar con mi magia negra.

Serene le contó sus aventuras por aquellos mundos, le contó todo lo vivido con sus nuevos amigos y su situación actual.

-Así que… ¿Aún tienes que salvarlos? –preguntó Vivi.

-Así es –dijo Serene.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti –dijo Vivi. Serene se puso triste, y recordó a su padre, lo tanto que le había enseñado y lo mucho que la había cuidado. Serene se sacudió la cabeza, y sonrió.

-Tienes razón –dijo Serene.

-Pero sabes que puedes morir, ¿verdad? –dijo Vivi.

-Ya lo sé –confirmó Serene–. Pero ahora ya no tengo miedo, ahora ya no.

Vivi sonrió y pensó en lo mucho que había madurado su amiga con aquel viaje. Serene ya no era aquella niña tímida y reservada, ahora era más fuerte y tenía un poco más de confianza en ella misma.

-¿Te apetece hacer un combate de magia? –preguntó Vivi. Serene sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-En guardia, compañero, no te voy a dejar ganar –dijo Serene, desafiante.

-Espero que no –dijo Vivi, sonriendo.

Ichi entró en el portal de luz, hasta llegar en una calle bastante transitada. Había llegado a Seretei, o también conocida como Sociedad de Almas. Empezó a andar por aquella calle, donde vio diversos Shinigamis paseando por la calle, riendo y hablando. Ichi se adentró en una calle más solitaria, hasta encontrar un bar. Entró por la puerta y los vio: allí estaban sus amigos, hablando y riendo acaloradamente, sin preocupaciones. Ichi se acercó a ellos y dio un par de golpes a la espalda de una chica. Ella, se giró sonriente, pero al ver la cara de Ichi se asustó y dio un salto hacia atrás. Los demás, al oír el grito de la chica, se giraron y observaron a Ichi.

-¿I…Ichi? –dijo la chica.

-Sí, he vuelto –dijo Ichi.

Todos se abalanzaron contra él, abrazándolo y llorando de alegría al volver a ver a su amigo desaparecido.

-¿Dónde te metiste?

-¡Te estuvimos buscando durante días!

-Pensábamos que ya no volverías…

-¡Yo nunca perdí la esperanza!

-Eh, eh, ¡un poco de calma! –Dijo Ichi, apartándose de aquella multitud–. Acabo de volver de un viaje largo, ¿y lo único que se os ocurre es matarme de abrazos? –dijo Ichi riendo. Todos soltaron un par de carcajadas.

-Somos tus amigos, ¿qué te creías? –dijo un chico que estaba al fondo.

-Rukia, Uryu, Chad… Gracias –dijo Ichi sonriente.

-Eh, venga, el bar invita a una ronda por la vuelta de Ichi –dijo el camarero. Todos exclamaron gritos de júbilo.

-¿Y qué has hecho? –preguntó Rukia.

-Eso, cuéntanos –le animó Chad.

-Eh, vale, vale, pero silencio, por favor –dijo Ichi golpeando con una cuchara un vaso. Todos rieron y callaron, atentos a la explicación de Ichi.

Ichi les contó sus aventuras, todo lo que ocurrió durante su viaje, lo que había visto y los lugares donde había visitado.

-¿Y cuándo os casaréis Serena y tú? –dijo Keigo. Ichi le dio un golpe de puño en la cabeza y se empotró contra la pared. Todos rieron en el bar, incluido Keigo, que sacaba la lengua a Ichi. Ichi le dirigió una mirada asesina y otra de felicidad.

-Ay, Keigo, Keigo… Nunca aprenderás, ¿verdad? –dijo Ichi, con una sonrisa.

-Creo que no –dijo con una mueca.

-Pero es significa… –empezó Rukia.

-… Que puedes morir –acabó Mizuiro.

Las caras de todos sus amigos cambiaron, todos se pusieron tristes.

-Eh, venga, no os pongáis tristes –dijo Ichi, intentando animarles–. Que volveré aquí, con vosotros.

-¿Nos lo prometes? –preguntó Rukia.

-Os lo prometo –dijo Ichi–. Palabra de Ichigo Karakura.

-Eh, venga, basta de lamentaciones –dijo Uryu, mientras alzaba una jarra–. Un brindis para Ichi, nuestro "Orange".

-¡Eh! No me llaméis Orange –dijo Ichi, un poco enfadado, pero se puso a reír.

-Por Ichi –gritó Uryu.

-¡Por Ichi! –corearon los demás.

Y las jarras chocaron entre ellos, brindando por Ichi.

Yuki estaba sentada en el suelo, leyendo un libro. Estaba pensativa, pensando en cómo Yoichi había entrado en la cúpula. También recordó a sus compañeros. Yik, Leonhart, Serene, Ichi… ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Se encontrarían bien? Siguió pensando en Yoichi. Aún no le entraba en la cabeza de que él fuese su hermano. Habían compartido tantas cosas juntos… Todas aquellas aventuras que habían recorrido juntos por fin tenían un sentido. ¿Por qué él? Pensó en Yoichi, cómo le habían salido los tatuajes, transportándolos de mundo en mundo, cómo la había protegido, cómo se había preocupado por ella. 16 años sin saber que tenía un hermano, sin duda se le hacía extraño. Pero, ahora ya estaba en aquella máquina, y recordó cómo se había metido dentro. Ella no quería, pero lo había hecho por él, por Yoichi. Se había sacrificado por él. Sus poderes servirían para ayudarle. Y al final, sacó una conclusión:

Estoy enamorada de Yoichi

Capítulo 37

Yik, apoyado en una valla de madera, hablaba amistosamente con Hinata y Neji, cuando de repente escuchó al otro lado del pequeño muro una conocida voz:

-Deberías de volver, tienes una tarea que encomendar.

-Esto… ¿Eres…? -respondió Yik.

-Me llamo Lakaios.

-¿Es ése el Lakaios del que nos hablaste antes, Yik? -preguntó dudosa Hinata.

-Desgraciadamente… -contestó Yik acabando la frase en un suspiro- Bueno… Fue un placer, pero… He de irme… Espero volver pronto…

-Yik, prométeme una cosa… -dijo Neji.

-¿El qué? -preguntó éste exaltado.

-No te mueras -le respondió.

El portal se abrió, Yik se dirigió a éste, y algo antes de irse, miró a Neji y le respondió con una sonrisa.

Una melodiosa sintonía se escuchaba por la bahía de Palm Briks, una joven albina tocaba un oscuro tono, una cuerda del violín se rompió, la joven dejo de tocar y se fijó en la rota cuerda.

-Deberías de cambiar la cuerda -se escuchó de fondo.

-¿Quién eres? -respondió ella.

-Me llamo Lakaios.

-Ah… Sí… Tú…

-Haz preguntas correctas…

La joven le respondió con un silencio, simplemente se dedicó a mirar el oleaje, Lakaios se sentó a su lado con pose pasiva, la chica recogió sus piernas y las agarró con sus brazos hasta tener una posición fetal, al rato, se atrevió a romper el silencio y dijo:

-Lakaios… Vi como tiraste la espada de Ichi… Eres fuerte, ¿no?

-Soy Lakaios.

-También lo de viajar por mundos… ¿Cómo puedes tener ese poder?

-Soy Lakaios.

La chica esperó unos instantes hasta preguntarle una última pregunta:

-¿Vas a responderme alguna de mis preguntas?

-Cuando hables, procura que tus palabras sean mejores que el silencio -le respondió él.

Alexia no pudo evitar callar, al rato, él dijo:

-Es la hora de irse.

Nada mas decirlo, un portal se abrió en el agua, Alexia mojó sus pies en el agua hasta llegar al portal.

-¿Volveremos a vernos? -preguntó ella.

-Haz las preguntas correctas.

Ella sonrió, y entró en el portal.

Lakaios entró en casa de Leonhart.

-¿Como sabías donde vivía? -preguntó Leonhart.

-Me llamo Lakaios.

-¿Ésa es una razón para saber dónde vivo?

-No hagas preguntas incorrectas, tenemos prisa.

-…

Se abrió el portal por el cual Leonhart debía de pasar.

-¿Y si no quiero pasar? -dijo Leonhart.

-¿Tienes motivos para no hacerlo?

-¿Tienes tú motivos para no pasar?

Se hizo un vacío en la conversación y Leonhart paso, seguido, Lakaios sonrió y dijo:

-No hagas preguntas incorrectas.

El viento azotaba las flores de la tierra de Gaia, una joven rubia, estaba sentada en una valla de madera al lado de su pequeño compañero.

-Ufff… Estoy cansada… -exhaló la joven.

-Yo también… Aunque fue un buen entrenamiento… -dijo el pequeño.

Lakaios miro la situación desde lo lejos, se apoyó a una pared, levantó el brazo y se creó un portal delante de Serene.

-¿Quien habrá hecho esto? -preguntó extrañado Vivi.

-Se llama Lakaios –dijo Serene.

A lo lejos, Lakaios sonrió.

-¿Lakaios…? Bueno… Antes de nada… Quisiera preguntarte… Algo… -dijo el pequeño levantando un poco el sombrero hasta dejar ver su rostro-… Puedo… ¿Ir contigo?

-Lo siento, pero no, es demasiado arriesgado.

-…

-Vivi…

-¿Qué?

-Volveré.

Vivi sonrió, la joven entró en el portal y despidió con la mano a su pequeño amigo.

Un grupo de jóvenes Shinigamis bebían y se divertían en la barra del bar, las puertas del recinto se abrieron, nuestro querido peli blanqui-negro había llegado al local.

-¡¡ICHI!! -dijo este cabreado.

Todos se echaron hacia atrás, confusos por el miedo de tal grito, Lakaios, seguía con una posición erguida, segundos después, Ichi contestó.

-¿Qué?

-Me llamo Lakaios.

-Ya, ya, ya lo sé, ¿pero qué quieres?

-Quiero que nos vayamos.

Al decir eso, se creó un portal.

-¿No puedo quedarme un poco más? -respondió Orange.

-No hagas preguntas incorrectas -dijo Lakaios.

-En fin… Adiós, chicos… -dijo Ichi a sus amigos.

-A… Adiós… -dijeron ellos extrañados mientras este se metía en el portal.

Todos aparecieron en el mismo sitio, era una pequeña sala con unos amueblados asientos rojos, había unas ventanas a los lados, desde allí, se veía la oscura noche iluminada por la luna, lucecitas iluminando por abajo, una torre acabada en punta y un gran río.

-D… ¿Dónde estamos? –dijo Yik.

-No… No sé… -dijo Serene.

-Esperad… Es mi impresión, o… -dijo intrigado Leonhart.

-¡ESTO SE MUEVE! -dijeron todos a la vez.

-Sí, se mueve, esto se llama Noria, y estamos es Paris, en la Tierra -se escuchó una voz desde fuera del carro.

-¿Lakaios? -dijo Alexia.

-Efectivamente mi albina damisela -respondió burlón éste.

----

Comparación de caras:

Alexia: -___-U

Yik: xD

Leonhart: .____.

Serene: ^^U

Lakaios: -3-

----

-En fin… ¿A qué tierra te refieres, Lakaios? ¿A la de Yoichi? -preguntó dudosa Alexia.

-_Ergo_, mi dama de blanco -dijo burlándose.

Un silencio se hizo en el grupo hasta que Lakaios lo rompió:

-Bueno… Esta vez haré yo una pregunta…

Todos atendieron a Lakaios.

-¿Estáis preparados para lo que os espera?

Capítulo 38

Sin mediar palabra Lakaios desapareció, dejándolos en aquella noria de colores brillantes. Todos se sentaron en los asientos que se encontraban en la cabina.

-Esta no es la tierra de Yoichi y Yuki -sentenció Alexia.

-Tienes razón… Éste sitio es más… Oscuro -dijo inquieta Serene.

Lakaios apareció de repente con un gran destello en el despacho de Squall. Éste sonrió asintiendo.

-¿Ya es el momento? -pregunto cogiendo una mochila.

-Sí, vamos, no tengo demasiado tiempo -dijo chascando los dedos.

Tras el chasquido toda la gente de aquel mundo desapareció y apareció en una país de la tierra, llamado Japón.

Lakaios se fue nuevamente y esta vez apareció en el mundo de Sakura y Eriol. Éste estaba esperando con un gran báculo al lado de Sakura.

-Vaya, ya era hora… Me fue complicado no revelar que fuiste tú quien les seguía a aquellos chicos –dijo Eriol esperando un "gracias".

Pero éste se limito a sonreír y a chasequear nuevamente los dedos, de nuevo la gente de aquel mundo desapareció y apareció en otro país de la tierra llamado China.

Así fue uno a uno Lakaios hasta que volvió a la noria donde les esperaban impacientes el grupo.

-¡Ya era hora! -dijo cabreada Alexia.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder -señaló Leonhart.

-¿Estáis preparados para lo que viene? -preguntó mirando a todos de nuevo.

-Sí… No tengo miedo quiero salvarlos -se decidió Yik.

-Está bien… Suerte -dijo Lakaios mirándoles.

-¿Pero es que tú no vien…?

Alexia no pudo terminar la frase, todos se habían teletransportado de nuevo.

Capítulo 39

Lakaios estaba al lado de Squall en un edificio altísimo de una de las ciudades de Japón. Parecía satisfecho con lo que ocurría en Utopia pese a que no estuviera ahí para verlo de primera mano. Squall lo miraba atónito pero éste, se limitó simplemente a levantar el brazo hacia el cielo provocando así una luz que salió disparada al cielo. De esa luz apareció una gran pantalla en la que se veía al grupo subir por las escaleras de la torre. Squall se sobresalto y dio por hecho que todo el mundo estaba viendo en el cielo aquel monitor. Lakaios sonrió de nuevo y desapareció sin mediar palabra.

El grupo subía poco a poco por la torre preocupados por lo que se encontrarían, cuando subieron el décimo sexto escalón, todo se volvió oscuridad. El grupo se dio cuenta al segundo y todos se pusieron en posición de defensa. En aquel momento aparecieron Olga y Oeleus.

-No vamos a luchar contra vosotros, no es nuestro cometido -dijo el hombre que mantuvo preso a Alexia.

-Ésa es nuestra labor -dijo una voz desde algún lugar de aquella oscuridad.

De la nada aparecieron Maiden y Glassie, pero estaban realmente cambiados, Maiden tenía la cara totalmente desfigurada por el anterior encuentro y Glassie ya no tenia puestas aquellas gafas, por el contrario tenía el pelo de punta y tenía una cara maquiavélica.

-¿Vosotros? Os derrotaremos las veces que hagan falta -dijo Ichi mosqueado.

-No, esta vez no, no permitiremos que nos robéis nuestros sueños -contestó Glassie mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Ésta será la última vez que nos veamos justicieros, al menos en este universo, pero antes, esta batalla la decidiremos nosotros –dijeron Olga y Oeleus al unísono mientras chascaban sus dedos.

Tras aquel chasquido, todos desaparecieron excepto Serene y Ichi que se quedaron solos con Maiden y Glassie. Estaba decidido que aquella batalla la decidirían ellos.

Maiden se lanzó al ataque de forma impresionante, lanzó todo tipo de ataques contra Ichi que éste esquivaba a duras penas. Por el contrario Glassie lanzaba estocadas con su estoque de forma muy elegante. Serene mientras se defendía de aquellos ataques cargaba una magia en su brazo.

-¿Crees que puedes conmigo pequeña rata anaranjada? -preguntó Maiden con sorna.

-Ya me empieza a cabrear las bromitas con mi pelo -contestó Ichi burlón mientras contraatacaba con su espada.

Serene lanzo con toda su fuerza un rayo a su oponente que éste se limitó a sonreír y a recibirlo de lleno en su pecho.

-¿Lo olvidaste? Copio todas tus habilidades… -dijo seriamente a su enemiga.

-Ji, ji, ya veremos… -dijo desafiante Serene.

Serene seguía lanzando hechizos de menos nivel a su oponente mientras éste los iba recibiendo sonriente.

Mientras Ichi estaba siendo victima de mil ataques recibidos por su enemiga que a gran velocidad hacia que éste fuera incapaz de defenderse. Glassie se hartó de esperar y lanzo una estocada rapidísima contra Serene que atravesó un brazo haciendo que esta se derrumbara en el suelo.

-¡¡¡Serene!!! -gritó Ichi mientras se defendía a duras penas de los golpes de Maiden.

-No… No puedo perder aquí, tengo que salvar a Yoichi. Si tuviera algún poder mágico especial… ¡¡Eso es!! ¡Ichi, entretenlos! -dijo mientras corría hacia un extremo de la oscuridad.

-Es fácil decirlo -le contestó mientras paraba una estocada de Glassie que iba dirigida hacia Serene.

Serene sacó de su tunica el diario de su padre, suspiró profundamente y lo abrió esperando encontrar algo de utilidad. En la última página de aquel diario estaba escrito:

"El hechizo prohibido – Artema".

Ésta estudió rápidamente el ritual para utilizar el hechizo mientras Ichi recibía los golpes que debería estar recibiendo ella. Sonrió mirando el antiguo diario y se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su compañero.

-¡A ver si absorbes esto, cabeza plateada! –dijo infantilmente Serene mientras cargaba una magia verdosa a su alrededor.

Ichi dio un empujón a su enemiga empujándola hacia donde se encontraba Glassie. Éste se limito a sonreír y a esperar a absorber aquel hechizo.

Serene levantó el brazo izquierdo y el dedo índice hacia el cielo. Rápidamente desde sus pies subió velozmente hacia su dedo índice una magia verde que se acumulaba a escasos centímetros de su dedo aumentando rápidamente de tamaño. Serene sonreía pensando en su padre. Tras varios segundos Ichi saltó hacia atrás de Serene.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Eso no lo puedes absorber! -gritó Maiden zarandeando a su compañero.

Pero fue tarde ya que Serene había lanzado aquella bola de color verde.

-¡¡ARTEMA!!

La magia absorbió por completo a aquellos dos haciéndolos desaparecer en un grito ensordecedor. Tras esto la oscuridad desapareció y aparecieron en menos de un segundo alrededor de sus compañeros.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien? -preguntó Yuki preocupada por la herida del hombro de Serene.

-Sí, esos dos ya no molestaran mas, salvemos a Yoichi -contestó Serene mientras se curaba tímidamente el hombro.

El grupo se levantó y caminaron hacia la cúpula de cristal. Cuando atravesaron la última puerta, Yoichi seguía inconsciente, pero esta vez se encontraba medio desnudo atravesado por más de 100 cables. La escena provocó que Alexia soltara un débil gemido.

Todos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Yoichi pero sorprendentemente, aparecieron de nuevo en la entrada.

-¿Qué ocurre? No acabamos de… -empezó Leonhart mirando a su alrededor.

-No os acerquéis a él -dijo una voz dulce desde una de las barandillas de la zona de arriba.

-!!Yaname!! Suelta a Yoichi -gritó Yuki mientras agarraba su libro.

-¿Yaname? Ja, ja, ja. Mi amor, piensan que soy Yaname.

De detrás de ella apareció Uzukichi sonriente.

-¿Aún no se han dado cuenta? Que… Pena –dijo mientras se crujía los nudillos.

-No entiendo nada, ¿quién eres? -gritó Ichi alzando su espada.

Ambos se lanzaron desde la altura hacia el suelo, cuando tocaron el suelo metálico, ambos estaban de forma amenazante al grupo.

-¿Yo? Yo soy la Madre de Yoichi -dijo Yaname sonriendo de forma tétrica.

-Pero, no puede ser… Y ¿Uzume? –preguntó Yuki consternada.

-Cariño, yo soy Uzume –contestó divertida.

Yuki alzó la vista hacia la sala de control y ahí se encontraba inconsciente Uzume en una silla de metal.

-Éste es mi poder, tomo el control del cuerpo de quien quiera, y mi querida hija es realmente poderosa –dijo Yaname/Uzume.

-¿Estáis controlando a esta niña? –preguntó Yik con asco.

-No es culpa nuestra si mi hija no quiera cooperar… Lo mejor de todo es que pese a su amor por sus hermanos, no sabe que gracias a ella liberaremos el poder de EDEN –dijo Uzukichi con gran determinación.

-Sois… Sois repugnantes, controlar las vidas de los demás, de vuestros propios hijos… -dijo Alexia mientras sacaba su estoque.

-No Alexia, si dañas el cuerpo de Yaname, probablemente ella morirá -dijo acelerada Yuki poniéndose delante de Alexia.

-¿Y que propones que hagamos? -preguntó Leonhart impaciente.

-Nada, no podéis hacer nada, simplemente observar el espectáculo -dijo Uzukichi mientras pulsaba un botón de la máquina de E-D-E-N.

La máquina se activó provocando un grito de Yoichi. Los cables empezaron a brillar provocando un pitido horrible. Tras esto, una energía entraba en el cuerpo de Yoichi haciendo que éste gritara de dolor.

-----

Mientras, en China, se encontraban Clow y Sakura mirando la pantalla y lo que ocurría en Utopia.

-Los mundos, los está absorbiendo… -dijo Clow preocupado.

-¿Se está tragando los mundos? -preguntó ingenua Sakura.

-Sí, pequeña, está absorbiendo la energía de todos los mundos que ha pisado, éste… Es el fin.

------

-¿¡Que le hacéis a Yoichi!? –gritó Yik horrorizado por el dolor de su compañero.

-Oh, vaya, sólo estamos absorbiendo todo mundo que habéis pisado, son… Beneficios del collar de jade y los tatuajes de Yoichi –sonrió maliciosamente Yaname/Uzume.

-¿Absorbiendo? -preguntó sin entender Yuki.

-Sí, pequeña, ahora, con toda la energía de esos mundos… ¡NOSOTROS CONTROLAREMOS EL UNIVERSO! -gritó alzando sus brazos.

------

Lakaios caminaba lentamente por Utopia buscando un lugar alto para sentarse, cuando encontró una montaña subió rápidamente teletransportandose. Cuando llego, miles de monstruos se alzaron contra él, éste se limitó a sonreír y a desenvainar un poco su espada. Hubo un flash y los monstruos cayeron descabezados.

-Desde aquí puedo destruir este planeta… -dijo mientras se sentaba mirando la torre.

Detrás de él aparecieron en un aura oscura Olga y Oeleus. Estos se acercaron lentamente por la espalda a Lakaios.

-¿Habéis terminado todo? –preguntó Lakaios a los "inexistentes".

-Sí, amo, ya están todas las fichas… -contestaron ambos al unísono.

-Bien… Por cierto, ¿recordáis cuando erais humanos? -preguntó Lakaios interesado.

-No, amo.

-Está bien, buen trabajo Yoichi, Alexia -se limitó a contestar Lakaios.

Capítulo 40

-¡¡UAAAAAAAH!!

-¡¡Cabrones!!¡Soltad a Yoichi! -gritó Leonhart.

-Dejadme explicarles algo muchachos: Una vez el proceso de absorción de los mundos comience, es imposible pararlo. Así que, hagáis lo que hagáis, no podrán salvar a Yoichi ni detener el proceso de creación de EDEN… -Dijo Uzukichi, con una mueca burlona.

-¿Entonces…? -balbuceó Yuki.

-¿…No hay forma de salvarle? -terminó Ichi.

-Exacto -Esta vez la que habló fue Uzume-. Así que, por favor, hacednos el favor de no intentar hacer nada, queremos estar en óptimas condiciones para cuando el momento ocurra.

-¡Callaos! -gritó Yik-… No me creo nada de lo que dicen. Yo… ¡Todavía tengo esperanza de que podamos salvar a Yoichi! -culminó éste.

-¡Y yo! -gritó Alexia- ¡Siempre que haya esperanza habrá…!

Uzume lanzó una risotada.

-¡¡Eso es lo que adoro de la juventud!! Sois unos jóvenes tontos e inocentes, que no entienden nada no importa cuanto se les explique… ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos así, Uzukichi?

-Hmph, ¿unos jóvenes idiotas que pensaban que todo se podría solucionar si se tenía esperanza…? Sí, claro, lo recuerdo… -afirmó éste.

-¡Basta de parlotearía! -gritó Serene- ¡Si vamos a rescatar a Yoichi, no tenemos que perder tiempo!

-Yuki, ¿pelearás contra mí, tu madre, contra él, tu padre, y contra tu querida hermana mayor? ¿Sólo para llegar a Yoichi?

-Unos padres que usan a sus hijos para sus propios caprichos… ¡No se les puede llamar padres! -gritó Yik.

-Usaron a Yanami para que nos trajera a Yoichi y a mí acá… ¿Acaso la manipularon también? -dijo Yuki.

-Exacto, esa ilusa tiene un gran poder… Sí… Un inmenso poder… Pero la boba no sabe utilizarlo, sigue teniendo esa "esperanza" de que el mundo sea color de rosa… Creyendo que algún día nuestro mundo recuperará su estado anterior… No es más que un poder malgastado… -puntualizó Uzukichi.

-¡Eso no es una excusa! -gritó Ichi- ¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que usaron a sus hijos para su propio capricho! ¡¡Mueran!! -y se lanzo contra Uzukichi.

-…Ja, ja, ja, ja.

-¡Uagh!

-¡¡Ichi!! -gritó Serene.

Lo que había sucedido, fuera lo que fuera, pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ichi, el cual se había echado a correr en la dirección en la que estaba Uzukichi con espada en mano, había terminado con su brazo derecho atravesado por su propia katana, la cual estaba siendo empuñada por Uzume/Yanami.

-¡Ja! ¿Pensaron que seria tan fácil vencernos? Pues se equivocan -dijo Uzume.

Ichi, emitiendo un gemido, logró sacarse la katana de su hombro con su brazo izquierdo, y, rápidamente, se transportó hacia donde estaban sus demás camaradas.

-¿Qué diablos…Pasó? -Pregunto éste.

-Vi perfectamente que andabas corriendo en dirección al viejo aquel, cuando has terminado apuñalado con tu propia katana a manos de Uzume… ¿Cómo pasó eso? -dudo Yik.

-No creo que transportándose le haya dado tiempo de quitarle la katana a Ichi y clavársela en el hombro –puntualizó Leonhart-. Aparte, no entiendo en primer lugar cómo logró quitarle la espada a Ichi…

-30 minutos para que termine el proceso de creación de EDEN, querida -anunció Uzukichi.

-Grrrr… ¡No hay tiempo que perder! -gritó Leonhart- ¡Usad todo el arsenal que tengan disponible! ¡Tenemos que matarles en el menor tiempo posible! ¡¡¡Fuego nivel MAESTRO!!! -conjuró Leonhart.

A diferencia de las inmensas bolas de fuego de Serene, el "Piro" (en este caso "Fuego") de Leonhart eran cuatro proyectiles pequeños, los cuales iban a una gran velocidad, a punto de impactar con Uzume, pero, para asombro de todos, ésta, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo de moverse, logro esquivar las bolas de fuego.

-28 minutos… -dijo de una manera burlona.

-¡¡¡Fuego!!! ¡¡¡Fuego!!! ¡¡¡FUEGO!!! -gritó Leonhart, conjurando esta vez doce proyectiles de fuego.

Al igual que la otra vez, ésta logró esquivar todos los proyectiles sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-¡Usare la magia prohibida otra vez, por favor, denme tiempo para recitar el conjuro! -gritó Serene.

¡¡¡Fuego!!!

-¡Ah no, eso sí que no! -rió Uzume.

Esta vez, Uzume, no hizo ni el mas mínimo intento de evadirlos -Si bien se había notado perfectamente que se había movido rápidamente para evadir los proyectiles anteriores- esta vez ni siquiera se inmutó, si no que, más bien, sonreía con una mueca burlona, segundo después, todos comprendieron el porque.

-¡¡SERENE!!

En donde, segundo antes estaba parada Uzume, ahora se encontraba una distraída Serene, la cual seguía recitando el hechizo como si no estuviera pasando nada, segundo después, se escuchó un grito proveniente de la chica, la cual estaba sumida en una nube de fuego.

-S… ¡Serene! -gritó Leonhart, el cual, en ese mismo instante, volteó hacia su derecha, desde donde le apuntaba Uzume, con la espada de éste- Maldita…

Afortunadamente Yik logró parar la espada de este justo a tiempo, quedando a pocos milímetros de su cuello, en seguida, Alexia arremetió con su estoque en contra de Uzume, haciendo un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo del cuerpo de su "esclava", exactamente, en el lugar en donde tenia los tendones, dejando inutilizado el brazo.

-Tch, parece que no fui muy rápida -dijo esta, desapareciendo y apareciendo de nuevo al lado de su marido.

Unos metros más delante de ellos, una espesa nube de cenizas impedía la vista hacia la silueta que estaba adentro; ésta se disipó al cabo de un minuto, mostrando, milagrosamente intacta, a una Serene bastante asustada, y a un Ichi, con dos espadas en manos, y una chaqueta blanca un tanto chamuscada.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ichi.

-S-Sí… Creo que estoy bien…

-19 minutos, querida.

-Mierda… -dijo para si mismo Yik- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo…

-¡¡Alexia!! -gritó Yuki.

Ésta tenía su libro (titulado "Artículos de primera mano para el coleccionista") abierto de par en par, de allí, salió un estoque dorado, con un filo bastante delgado, tanto, que casi ni se veía si se sobreponía al vacío. Alexia lo agarró sin vacilar.

-Muchas gracias, Yuki -dijo esta.

Yuki se sonrojó levemente.

-Ja, ja… Ja.

De repente, Uzume, materializándose por detrás de Yuki, y con el estoque viejo de Alexia en manos, y apuntando a pocos centímetros del cuello de Yuki.

-¡¡NO!! -gritó Yik- ¿¡SERÍAS CAPAS DE MATAR A TU PROPIA HIJA!?

-Sí… -dijo Uzume- Si que soy capaz, ahora, si por favor fuerais tan amables de esperar los siguientes…

12 minutos, cariño Dijo Uzukichi.

-…12 minutos en paz… Entonces, tal vez considere no ma… Ma…-balbuceó Uzume.

-¡¡NO!! -gritó ésta, de repente- ¡¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME USES PARA MATAR A MI PROPIA HERMANA!!

Y, en medio de un pequeño de haz luminoso, esta se desmayó.

-Mierda…No me digas que… ¿Se ha logrado zafar del control de Uzume? -se preguntó Uzukichi.

-¡¡Ahora sigues tú!! -gritó Yik, enfurecido.

-¡Gagh! ¡¡UZUME, POR EL BIEN DE NUESTROS PLANES!! ¡¡¡CONTROLAME!!

Y de repente, otro haz de luz (del mismo color que el de Yanami) salió del cuerpo de Uzukichi, el cual se quedó en una extraña posición durante un momento, y, segundo después, emitió un infernal grito (una especie de mezcla entre una monstruosa voz de hombre y una voz de mujer) y se envolvió en una especie de capullo de energía, el cual, se hizo más y más grande, hasta, después de tener el tamaño de una casa, se disolvió, dejando paso a un grotesco monstruo, de color púrpura, erguido, en frente de ellos.

-¿Pero qué diablos…? -balbuceó Leonhart.

-JuAJuAjUajUaJuAjUa… -se rió, con la misma monstruosa voz- SóLOoo QuEDAn NnUeeeVvveeE MinnUUToos, YaA NO HaY naDAaAA QuE PODÁIS HacccERR -Dijo aquella Monstruosidad.

-No… Sí hay algo -dijo una voz de mujer, era Yanami-. Yuki, querida hermana… ¿Serías por favor tan amable de sacar una mina de tu libro de armas?

-¿Ya-Yanami? -balbuceó ésta.

-Por favor Yuki, confía en mí…

-Vale…

Y así Yuki empezó a buscar en su libro.

-JAjjAJAJUAjjjjAjjauaJa, ¿QuéE CCResS QuE PuEEeDEs HACeeeRr YYYAaanammIii?

-¡¡Cállate, Monstruosidad!! -gritó Yik, a la vez que lanzaba varios Shurikens, el cual éste logró desviar con un movimiento de la mano, como si fueran simples moscas.

-¿CrEes QueE EsssSo FuNNCIiioOnaArrá con NnnosoTRRRos? -dijo el Monstruo.

-…Tú, el grande de todos -dijo Yaname.

-¿Yo? -preguntó Leonhart.

-Sí… Será que, por favor, ¿podrías prestarme tu espada?

-… ¿Para qué?

-Es urgente.

-No.

-Bien, entonces… -y desapareció.

Momentos después, apareció otra vez, al frente de la monstruosidad que alguna vez habían sido sus padres, con el cuerpo dormido de su madre, luego, desapareciendo y reapareciendo otra vez (esta vez con la espada de Leonhart, la cual había quitado a su portador, y las minas que Yuki había sacado para ella) agarró a su madre, se transporto al hombro del monstruo, puso las mina encima de su madre y apunto hacia ellas con la espada, y dijo:

-Mi poder es el de manipular el tiempo… Por eso les era imposible acertar algún golpe a mi madre cuando me poseía… Quedan 3 minutos –Dijo.

-¿¡Y-Yanami!? ¿No pensarás en…?

-Sí, querida hermanita… Por favor, salva a nuestro querido hermano Yoichi… Adiós…

-¡¡¡NIññA TonNTa!!! ¿¡¡PoRRr QUéeE HAccEs EstoOoo!!?

-Por que… Yo tengo… "Esperanza" -y clavó su espada, atravesando a la vez a su madre y a las minas.

Y explotó, en medio de un monstruoso grito…

Capítulo 41

Yuki se levantó, tirada al suelo por la enorme explosión. Tosió y se tambaleó. Levantó la vista, intentando ver algo, pero el humo era demasiado espeso.

-¡¡Yanami!! –llamó, medio tosiendo. Caminó hacia el humo, adentrándose en él-. ¡¡Yanami, contéstame!!

Yuki tropezó y se cayó al suelo. Y entonces lo vio. Delante de ella, tumbada en el suelo, había un cuerpo. Se arrastró hacia él y se colocó encima de él, intentando moverlo hacia ella. Y al hacerlo, contempló horrorizada que se trataba de su hermana, con los ojos cerrados.

-No –musitó-. ¡No! ¡Yanami, no! ¡¡Yanami!!

Detrás de ella apareció Serene acompañada por Ichi, que miraron el cuerpo con los ojos abiertos. Yuki comenzó a sollozar encima de su hermana con fuerza, dándole igual el resto.

-Yanami… No tenías que hacerlo… No tenías que hacerlo…

Observó a Serene, y se levantó hacia ella. Le agarró y le miró a la cara, llena de lágrimas.

-¡¡Cúrala!! –Ordenó, señalando el cuerpo de su hermana-. ¿¡A qué esperas!? ¡¡Vamos!!

-No puede hacer nada, Yuki –le dijo Ichi, colocándole la mano en el hombro. Yuki lo apartó con violencia y le miró con ira.

-¡¡No me toques!! –gritó, furiosa-. ¡¡Cúrala te digo, Serene!! ¡¡Cúrala!!

Serene, asustada por su compañera, se agachó al cuerpo de Yanami y tocó su cara pálida. Entonces la chica le tosió, y abrió levemente los ojos.

-¡Yanami! –saltó Yuki, acercándose a ella. Su hermana le miró a la cara y extendió su brazo hacia ella.

-Yuki… -susurró- ¿Están…? ¿Han…?

-Están muertos, hermana –contestó ella-. No te preocupes, ahora Serene te curará. Aguanta.

Serene afirmó con la cabeza y comenzó a curar a la chica. Ésta negó con la cabeza e intentó agarrar a Yuki, sin fuerzas.

-¡No…! Debéis impedirlo… EDEN… Yoichi…

-¿Qué?

-¡El tiempo se acaba!

Un grito inundó la sala. Los cables que sujetaban a Yoichi soltaron al chico y éste cayó al suelo, rendido. Yuki pudo observar a través del humo, ahora espeso, cómo Yik y Alexia se acercaban a él, mientras Leonhart no se movía de su sitio.

-Eh, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Yik, agachándose a Yoichi.

El ninja agarró a Yoichi por el estómago y le levantó. Yoichi se quedó mirándolo a sus enormes ojos, e intentó decir algo. Tosió, y le observó.

-¿Quién…?

-Ya ha acabado todo, Yoichi –le contestó con una sonrisa-. Podemos irnos.

-Quién… ¿Quién eres?

Yik se quedó mirándolo, sin entenderle.

-Soy yo, Yik –le contestó, perplejo-. Tu amigo. El ninja.

Yoichi le miró, sin entender.

-¿Yik…?

-¡Muy bien! –Le felicitó su amigo-. Y tú eres Yoichi. Yo-i-chi.

-Yoi… Chi.

-¡Sí, muy bien!

-¡Yoi…Chi!

Yoichi se vio recubierto de un aura de oscuridad por todo su cuerpo, que expulsó lo más lejos posible a Yik y Alexia. El suelo a su alrededor comenzó a agrietarse, como si no pudiese aguantar el peso del chico. Se llevó sus dos manos a la cabeza y gritó con fuerza, como si estuviese dolorido.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? –preguntó Serene mientras curaba las heridas de Yanami. Yuki estaba contemplando la escena horrorizada.

-¡Tenemos que pararle! –gritó Yanami, mientras se levantaba del suelo tambaleante. Serene intentó detenerla para acabar de curarla, pero la chica le negó con la cabeza-. ¡Está en su primera fase!

-¿Fase? –Preguntó Ichi, alarmado-. ¿Qué fase? ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

-¡Nuestros padres siempre hablaban de ellos, las fases! –Explicó Yanami-. ¡Después de completar EDEN, hay cuatro fases! ¡Ésta es la primera!

-¿Qué pasará si llega a la cuarta? –preguntó Ichi, preocupado. Yanami se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé.

Alexia se acercó a Yoichi, preocupada. Su aura era tan fuerte que moverse hacia él era como ir contracorriente, pero a ella le daba igual. Se colocó delante del chico y le miró a la cara, una cara llena de dolor y sufrimiento.

-¡Yoichi! –le llamó- ¡Soy yo, Alexia! ¿¡Me recuerdas!? ¡¡Alexia!! ¡¡Estoy viva!! ¡¡Podemos volver a estar juntos!!

-¿A…Lexia? –preguntó Yoichi, mirándola a la cara. Alexia afirmó con la cabeza.

-¡Eso es! –Afirmó la chica-. ¡Estoy viva! ¡Podemos estar juntos!

-A…Lexia –repitió el chico-. ¡A…Lexia!

Yoichi dio un paso hacia su compañera con el brazo extendido, queriendo tocarla. Alexia abrió sus brazos, queriendo recibirle. Al verlo, Yanami comenzó a correr hacia ella.

-¡Idiota, no!

-¡¡¡A…Le…Xia!!!

Yanami dio un salto hacia Alexia, tirándola al suelo. El aura de Yoichi se había extendido hacia ella y había perforado el aire, como si fuera a matarla, pasando justo por encima de sus cuerpos. De nuevo, gritó y se agarró su cabeza, intentando luchar contra su mente.

-¡¡A…Lexia!! ¡¡A…Lexia!!

Su aura comenzó a descontrolarse y expandirse a todas las direcciones, destrozando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Yik esquivó una de ellas con un salto, y aterrizó al lado de Leonhart.

-¡Esto tiene mala pinta! –le dijo a su compañero-. ¡No podemos hacer nada!

-Ya veremos –contestó éste, lanzándose contra su antiguo amigo.

Leonhart alzó su espada mientras corría contra Yoichi. Su aura intentó atravesarle, pero con un salto la esquivó. De nuevo, otra fracción del aura intentó acabar con él, pero resbaló por el suelo para evadirla. Una tercera parte le agarró y lo lanzó lo más lejos posible, chocando contra una columna. Cayó al suelo y se desmayó, sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Leonhart! –Gritó Ichi, mientras sacaba su arma- ¡Serene, atiéndele! ¡Yo me encargo!

Ichi corrió y se colocó junto a Yik. Ambos intentaron lanzarse sobre Yoichi, sin mucho éxito. Alexia se había arrastrado hasta un lugar seguro con Yanami, que le había obligado prácticamente a ir hasta allí.

-¡Tienes que matarle! –Le ordenó la chica, mientras Alexia miraba con cara de espanto a Yoichi- ¡Yoichi va a convertirse en EDEN! ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás!

-No puedo matarle –contestó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos-. No puedo.

Yanami le agarró por los brazos con fuerza y le obligó a mirarle a la cara. Alexia continuó mirando a Yoichi, mientras éste se tiraba al suelo con las manos en la cabeza, y su aura atacaba a Ichi y Yik.

-¡Mírame, chica! –Le obligó Yanami- ¡¡Mírame!!

Alexia le miró a la cara, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Tienes que matarle!

-No puedo –repitió ella-. No puedo. Le amo.

Yanami le observó horrorizada, y le soltó. Alexia se fue a un rincón y se agarró las piernas, medio llorando.

-Le amo.

Yanami negó con la cabeza y, apretando los dientes, se teletransportó deteniendo el tiempo hasta Yuki. Ésta estaba de rodillas en el suelo, observando cómo su hermano atacaba a todo el que se le acercaba.

-Debemos matarle –le explicó Yanami. Yuki negó con la cabeza.

-¡No podemos! –dijo ella-. ¡Es nuestro hermano! ¡Mi hermano!

-Si no lo hacemos ahora, nunca podremos.

-Yo… ¡Le quiero!

Yanami le miró, horrorizada. Con un chasquido de su lengua la dejó sola, llorando, mientras maldecía aquel grupo.

"¿Es que no hay nadie que no ame a Yoichi?", se preguntó. "¡Panda de inútiles!"

Finalmente alcanzó al ninja y el shinigami, y les observó. Los dos estaban recubiertos de heridas de haber intentado acercarse a su compañero, sin éxito. Los dos chicos la observaron, esperando órdenes.

-Tenemos que matarle –los chicos fueron a contestar algo, pero ella les interrumpió-. ¡Me da igual cuánto le queráis, hay que matarle ahora o después no podremos! ¡Se volvería demasiado poderoso!

-¡Es nuestro amigo! –repuso Yik, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te parece eso de ahí mi hermano? –preguntó, mientras Yoichi gritaba de dolor- ¡Ya no es Yoichi! ¡Es EDEN intentando controlar su cuerpo, idiotas! ¡Yoichi está muerto!

-¡Tiene que quedar algo de él! –Se quejó Yik- ¡Algo que le haga entrar en razón!

-¡¡No hay nada!!

-¡No puede ser así! –Repuso Ichi- ¡Tiene que haber algo!

-¡¡A…Le…Xia!!

Todos dirigieron la vista al chico. Alexia, llamada por su nombre, acercó la cabeza para ver a Yoichi. Estaba tirado en el suelo, y había retirado las manos de su cabeza, colocándolas en el suelo. Levantó la vista y sus ropas comenzaron a agrietarse. Estaba cambiando, haciéndose más grande.

-Mierda –susurró Yanami-. Demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ichi. Yanami bajó la vista.

-La segunda fase ha comenzado –contestó-. La primera fase, "Nacimiento", ha acabado.

-¿Y cuál es la segunda? –preguntó Yik, tragando saliva. Yanami le miró de reojo.

-Alimentación.

Capítulo 42

Todos miraban con horror lo que ocurría. Yoichi, que estaba en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza, gritando con una voz que ya no parecía la suya. Había desarrollado unos cuernos en la frente de color negro. Aparte, tenía una gran cola llena de espinas en el trasero que bailaba sin cesar. Cuando terminó de cargar un aura oscura en su cuerpo gritó de nuevo algo imposible de descifrar y expandió aquella energía por toda la sala.

-JajaJAjaJaJAjAjaAJaJajAjaJAJA –rió maquiavélicamente Yoichi/EDEN.

Yaname reaccionó rápidamente y quitó la katana de Ichi de sus manos. Corrió velozmente utilizando su habilidad para atravesar el pecho de Yoichi pero no fue suficiente. El aura que rodeaba a Yoichi le servía como protección, así que la katana salió disparada dirección al techo para luego caer al suelo y clavarse en él.

-Maldita sea, os lo avisé. Ya no podemos hacer nada, tiene una barrera –dijo derrumbada Yaname.

Ichi saltó hacia su katana e intentó atacar de nuevo arremetiendo contra un Yoichi totalmente calmado comparado con su anterior fase. Estaba de brazos cruzados esperando el envite de Ichi. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su cuerpo un gran vendaval golpeó de lleno a Ichi, rompiendo parte de su ropa y provocándole cortes en el hombro.

-¿Esto es lo que tienen los humanos? –habló sorprendentemente Yoichi.

-¿Ha-Habla? –preguntó horrorizado Yik mientras se ponía en postura defensiva.

-Ya es tarde… Ahora es EDEN… -dijo Yaname mientras caía sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? No podemos dejar que Yoichi nos mate… -gritó Serene desde la esquina donde curaba a Leonhart.

Alexia reaccionó retrasadamente y de un salto se dirigió adonde estaban Yik y Yaname. Ésta dio su mano a Yaname y la levantó.

-Yo lo haré… Lo mataré –dijo cabizbaja Alexia.

-No lo entiendes, ya no podemos hacer nada –escupió Yaname.

-¡¡Algo podremos hacer!! No lo entiendes, es… Quien quiero quien está sufriendo –contestó indignada Alexia.

Yuki se levantó del suelo y corrió sin apartar la vista de EDEN hacia donde se encontraban.

-¿Si atacamos todos, podremos hacer un roto en la barrera? –preguntó Yuki decidida.

-Es posible, no lo sé. Estará a punto de llegar a la tercera fase. Si conseguimos que Yoichi reaccione a sus recuerdos es posible que la barrera se rompa por un momento –dijo sin estar muy segura Yaname.

Serene y un Leonhart curado se levantaron de la esquina de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia Ichi que se había hecho un vendaje con su ropa rota en el hombro. Estos habían escuchado la conversación y todos se decidieron a acabar con el sufrimiento de su amigo.

-¿VaIs A lUchaR ConTra MíiI? –preguntó EDEN con una voz casi robótica.

Ninguno de los presentes contesto. Simplemente olvidaron todo lo ocurrido en sus viajes. Todo lo pasado y se pudieron en postura defensiva.

En esta ocasión la primera en atacar fue Yuki, que del libro que le había regalado Setzer sacó varias armas: mazas, dagas, espadas y escudos rodearon a la chica de pelo morado que le hacía tener un aspecto temible. Simplemente levantó el brazo dirección EDEN y todas las armas salieron disparadas hacia su cuerpo, que por desgracia fueron totalmente destrozadas al llegar a la barrera. Éste ronroneó.

Yuki siguió lanzando todo tipo de armas entreteniendo a su hermano, mientras Ichi y Yik se habían puesto detrás de él y ambos se lanzaron por la retaguardia erróneamente, ya que el aura se materializó detrás de EDEN como si fueran unos filos de espada. Estos en vez de atacar se defendieron de la defensa perfecta de EDEN.

Serene lanzaba bolas de fuego desde la altura que no llegaban a tocar su cuerpo, mientras Alexia utilizaba el desintegrador que utilizó contra Ifrit en el mundo de los jardines sin éxito. Yaname, por su parte, que había cogido unos Shurikens que había en el suelo por la anterior batalla, los utilizaba hábilmente contra su hermano, que eran repelidos por la barrera.

-Me AbUrRíS… MOrId –gritó EDEN extendiendo sus brazos de forma horizontal.

Se formó una burbuja alrededor de EDEN que provocó una explosión de energía en todas direcciones que repelió todos los ataques e hizo que todos cayeran al suelo derrotados, excepto Leonhart, que aprovechó para hacerle un pequeño corte en el hombro.

-¡MalDiToO HumaAno! –Dijo despectivamente EDEN herido por la espada rota de Leonhart- SeRéIS TEsTIGoS De Mi PoDER… -dijo mientras se ponía en posición fetal y una niebla negruzca le ocultaba a la vista.

-¡Oh, no! –Gritó Yaname desde el suelo sin poder levantarse- La tercera fase… Mutación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en las afueras del castillo, se encontraba Lakaios junto a Olga y Oeleus viendo la batalla.

-Creo que ya es hora de que tome parte –dijo con un semblante taciturno Lakaios.

-¿Tomar parte? ¿Vais a ir hacia el campo de batalla, mi señor? –preguntó Olga.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Total, voy a destruir el universo, tampoco es que importe el lugar desde donde se haga –dijo despreocupado mirando hacia su espada envainada-. Por cierto, ¿recordáis vuestro nacimiento?

-No, amo. ¿Los humanos recuerdan su nacimiento? –preguntó Oeleus cortésmente.

-No… Pero vosotros lo recordareis. Pues vuestro nacimiento será la muerte –contestó divertido.

Capítulo 43

Yoichi quedó cubierto por un aura más densa aun que la que les había atacado. Se movía intimidante por todo su cuerpo, lo acariciaba, lo cubría, formaba parte de él. Su cornamenta aumentaba de tamaño, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco sus rugidos se volvían más feroces y descontrolados, mientras su cara, oculta entre sus piernas, se volvía cada vez más oscura.

Cuando volvió en sí, Yuki se incorporó estremecida. El ambiente no era el mismo. Si antes la atmósfera les hacía retroceder, ahora simplemente hacía temblar cada célula de su cuerpo, como si cada partícula que le rodeaba amenazara con atacarle. Le aprisionaba, dificultaba su respirar, pero a pesar de sentirse tan pequeña… Tan… Insignificante… Tenía que levantarse…

Yoichi… Ese chico… ¿Por qué? Desde el principio tan entregado, tan amable y preocupado, tan despistado…

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la joven, que se mantenía inmóvil frente a aquella monstruosidad.

-Yoi…chi. ¿Por qué nos está pasando todo esto…? No te lo mereces… Tú sólo querías el bienestar de todos… El bienestar de Alexia… Y un deseo y actitud tan loable te ha llevado esto… P… Po… -las lágrimas se volvieron abundantes-… ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡¡POR QUÉ!!? ¡¡NO PUEDO VERTE ASÍ!! ¡¡OJALÁ NO TE HUBIERA DEJADO INICIAR ESTO!! –entonces cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Sollozaba con fuerza y se cubría con sus brazos. El dolor interior que sentía superaba con creces el físico. Apenas podía pronunciar palabra- "¡A pesar de todo soy tan miserable!" -Y entonces se levantó agarrando fuertemente su pelo, desesperada. Miró a todos sus compañeros, que intentaban recuperarse. Pensó… Que todos ellos… Todos… Cada uno…

… Leonhart… Tan serio pero responsable…

… Serene… Tan inocente pero poderosa…

… Ichi… Tan alocado pero implicado…

… Yik… Tan inocente pero valiente…

… Yanami… Su hermana… Misteriosa… Desconocida… Pero… Bondadosa y entregada…

… Alexia… … … …

… Tan… Perfecta…

-¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!! –Gritó descontrolada- ¡¡TODO ES CULPA MI…!! –todo se paró. Yuki cayó al suelo.

Yoichi levitó cubierto por una esfera perfecta y compacta, que incluso hacía inaudibles sus rugidos. Entonces todos miraron a la joven, que asustada acarició su cortada mejilla. Alexia se alzaba frente a ella con el estoque en mano, juzgando a Yuki con la mirada. Entonces se agachó y lo posó en su cuello mientras los ojos se le empapaban.

-Como vuelvas a decir que esto es por tu culpa… Te mato –a Yuki le asustó el semblante de su compañera, que a pesar de contener las lágrimas, la miraba con determinación.

-Pe… Pero… -Yuki no sabía qué decir… Pero ahora Alexia dejó caer su arma y la abrazó.

-No hay… Peros –Yuki oía las temblorosas palabras de Alexia muy cerca de su oído, y sentía cómo la envolvía con fuerza-. Si para ti Yoichi es alguien tan fuerte y bueno que ha hecho esto por nosotros… Deberías saber que tú estás a su nivel. Pero no debes compararte a él. Eres única, Yuki… Única… Has llegado hasta aquí partiendo de cero. Pero ahora no estás sola, y lo sabes. Ninguno te culpa por esta situación, todos hubiéramos hecho lo mismo, y si hay alguien verdaderamente fuerte aquí, esa eres tú –entonces separó a Yuki mientras aún le sujetaba los hombros y la miró con una amplia sonrisa cubierta de lágrimas-. Debemos terminar con esto. Tú me has dado la fuerza que necesitaba. Yoichi nos necesita… ¿No? –y entonces Yuki la miró ahora llena de fuerza y agradecimiento.

-¡Sí…! No… ¡No tenemos tiempo para dudar!

-… Bien dicho

Yuki miró a su espalda. Todos sus compañeros la observaban sonrientes.

-… sois geniales –dijo mientras se levantaba junto a Alexia–. ¡Yoichi nos necesita!

- ¡¡Sí!!

Entonces Ichi, Serene y Leonhart se adelantaron un poco mientras empuñaban sus armas.

-Tenemos que intentar traspasar esa maldita aura, pero parece que cada vez es más densa… -dijo algo impaciente Ichi.

-¡Como ha dicho Yuki, no hay tiempo que perder! –dijo Serene mientras unos destellos dorados le cubrían el cuerpo.

-¡Vamos! –dijo Ichi corriendo hacia Yoichi- ¡¡Bankai!! –y tras un destello, Ichi saltó ahora con una espada en cada mano.

-Vamos a ver si aguanta mi ritmo… -Leonhart empezó a correr también hacia su enemigo- ¡¡Yuki!! ¡Cúbrenos con algún escudo!

-¡Está bien! –y la chica hizo levitar su libro con los ojos cerrados. Instantes después, sus tres compañeros estaban cubiertos por diferentes y ornamentados escudos. Serene extendió los brazos separados. En la mano izquierda apareció una esfera amarilla, y en la derecha una azul.

- ¡¡Electro ++!! ¡¡Aqua++!! –y al juntarlas, un potente rallo azul eléctrico se dirigió veloz hacia el pecho del rezagado Yoichi, que miró hacia los atacantes con ojos brillantes y maquiavélicos.

Cuando el rayo impactó en la esfera que cubría a Yoichi, hizo que ésta se volviera inestable y agresiva, pero antes de que pudiera atacar a nadie, Ichi y Leonhart golpearon casi en el mismo punto donde el rayo estaba incidiendo. El ataque hizo que todo vibrara en la sala. Un estruendo les perforaba los oídos, parecían estar rompiendo la defensa, pero cuando parecía más débil, Yoichi emitió un feroz rugido y con un rápido giro golpeó con la cola a los dos espadachines. El golpe fue tal que ambos cayeron inconscientes y desarmados a varios metros. Era evidente que la dureza de su cuerpo se había incrementado estrepitosamente, ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

-¡Leonhart! ¡¡¡Ichi!!! –Serene miró preocupada los cuerpos, y luego al monstruo con odio- ¡¡Animal!! ¡Eres despreciable! ¡¡Tú no eres Yoichi!! –y entonces aquella bestia miró a la chica y una parte de su aura se dirigió más veloz que nunca hacia la maga, que a pesar de moverse con rapidez, lo recibió parcialmente, quedando también inmóvil en el suelo. Ninguno de los escudos de Yuki había aguantado los ataques.

-¡Chicos! –dijo Yuki queriendo acercarse a sus compañeros, pero Yanami la cogió del brazo.

- No te acerques más, ¡es peligroso!

-¡Pero con mi amigos!

-¡Tú misma lo has dicho! ¡No podemos perder tiempo! Ahora, sin el poder curativo de Serene tampoco podríamos hacer nada. Lo mejor es acabar con todo cuanto antes. Cuanto más tiempo pase, más fuerte será Yoichi, y puede que aquellos tres empeoren. Tenemos que centrarnos, no quiero perderte… -Yuki se calmó.

-Tiene razón –opinó Alexia-. Pero es difícil pensar en hacerle daño a semejante enemigo…

-Puede que haya una manera –Yik se acercó al trío sin dejar de mirar a la bestia con su "ojo blanco".

-¿A qué te refieres?

-…He estado observando a Yoichi con mis ojos. Es verdad que fuera de mi mundo, esta técnica no es tan efectiva y útil como en él. En este caso, por ejemplo, sólo puedo ver un montón de partículas de las que está formada el aura de Yoichi. Se mueven de una manera cada vez más uniforme, compacta y violenta. Cada vez es más perfecta, y no se ha abierto desde que Leonhart consiguió herirle. Es más, cuando han atacado los tres hace un momento, aunque pareciera ceder, he podido ver que no era verdad, en ningún momento los enlaces se han roto. Pero cuando Serene gritó que ese no era Yoichi, en un instante las partículas se descontrolaron, por así decirlo.

-Entonces…

-Sí. Parece que sí queda algo de Yoichi en él, aunque sea ínfimo.

-¿Si conseguimos que pase otra vez podremos alcanzarle?

-No. Aunque se descontrolaran, seguían formando una estructura muy fuerte… -Yanami, Yuki y Alexia intercambiaron miradas confusas-… Pero…

-¿Eh?

-Justo en la zona donde Leonhart hirió a Yoichi, en el corte del hombro, las partículas son más inestables, aunque sea en una superficie tan pequeña. Es posible que si conseguimos que de nuevo las partículas se desestabilicen, ¡en ese punto podamos abrir una vía para el ataque! –las tres chicas le miraron asombradas.

-¡Tenemos que intentarlo de inmediato!

-¡Tenemos que hacer que Yoichi reac…! –pero un sonido ondulante y siniestro calló al grupo. El cuarteto miró a Yoichi, que erguía como una gran bestia alada. Era más grande que nunca, y el aura se había comprimido tanto que sólo estaba a escasos milímetros de su piel. A cada bocanada de aire, una pequeña nube de vapor se desprendía de su boca afilada. Sus ojos brillaban malignos, como si de un enorme demonio se tratara.

-IinNnsEcToOs… AhHoRrAa dOmMInaARéE El mUndDo –su voz era la de una gran bestia. Yanami se tapó la boca asustada.

-Se ha… Completado… Es el EDEN… Completo

-¡Pues démonos prisa! ¡¡Con mi ojo podré atacar en el sitio exacto cuando las partículas se desestabilicen!!

-¡¡Yoichi!! ¡¡Te has convertido en un monstruo!! –gritó Yanami esperando que sus palabras tuvieran algún efecto sobre la bestia.

-¡Seguid intentándolo! ¡¡Éramos amigos, Yoichi!! –gritó Yik

Mientras gritaban, todos se acercaban al EDEN preparados para cuando fuese el momento. Pero su enemigo no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-MmOriDd… –rugió la bestia mientras habría de nuevo, y múltiples brotes del aura se dirigieron hacia el grupo. Todo flotaba a su alrededor, el poder psíquico de la bestia era alarmante. Yanami cogió a Yuki y se transportaron ligeramente para que no les alcanzara ningún brote, mientras que Yik y Alexia consiguieron esquivarlos con gran habilidad. Al estar en movimiento, EDEN no había podido dirigir bien sus ataques- ÉsStaA vEz Nno FalLlarÉe… - y de nuevo se dispuso a atacar. Pero Alexia, la más cercana a él, se paró en seco y le miró a los ojos.

-¡¡Yoichi!! ¡Seas un monstruo o no…! Te amo… ¡¡Te amo, Yoichi!! –y la bestia emitió un rugido mientras que, por un instante, se detuvo. Entonces Yik saltó hacia él.

-¡¡Eso es!! ¡¡Ahora!! –Yik había visto el descontrol esperado en las partículas- ¡¡Yuki!! ¡¡Necesito algo afilado YA!! –y dos segundos más tarde el Ninja lanzó una pequeña daga proveniente del libro de Yuki que impactó milimétricamente en el hombro de la bestia, que dejó de estar cubierto parcialmente por el aura. EDEN rujió más que nunca.

-¡Se ha… Abierto! –gritó Alexia, a escasa distancia del monstruo, y algo indecisa. Tenía que usar su espada…

-¡¡Hazlo, Alexia!! –gritó Yuki con lágrimas en los ojos…

Capítulo 44

…ya se había acabado.

El reír, el soñar, el jugar, el vivir…

Todo empezaba a desvanecerse en lágrimas de cristal.

Ya la presión en el pecho del muchacho había sido letal para él, y a la vez se había convertido en su salvación. Yoichi miró por un momento el rostro cansado de la muchacha de cabello dorado, y sus ojos verdes como la más hermosa esmeralda se camuflaban entre la sangre que despedía el propio cuerpo del chico atacado. Alexia también observaba como los sufridos ojos de ese joven se fundían con aquel líquido carmesí, apartándolos de su vista.

Había tantas cosas que le habría gustado decir en ese momento a ambos, pero el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y por desgracia no tenían oportunidad de mover sus labios. Pudieron mirarse a los ojos, pudieron decir tanto con una sola mirada.

—Alexia…—alcanzó a decir él.

Su cuerpo cayó flácido y débil hacia el duro suelo, cayendo sobre la destrozada roca en los brazos de la chica. Ella se mantenía abrazada a él, aferrándose demasiado a su lastimado cuerpo mientras le protegía de la caída. Solo pudo mostrar una ligera queja de dolor que enseguida se mitigó al pensar en la persona que sostenía en sus brazos. De pronto la cúpula comenzó a hacerse pedazos, haciendo que cayeran en forma de dagas letales trozos de transparente cristal rápidos y certeros alrededor de la pareja. Alexia tuvo la suerte de que solo fue a su alrededor y ninguno le tocó, haciendo que la muchacha suspirara aliviada. Sabía que si se giraba se encontraría con la silueta de EDEN, a pesar de haber tocado por unos segundos la esencia de Yoichi, escondida minuciosamente en las esquinas de su aterrador cuerpo. Sin embargo, su preocupación fue mayor que su miedo y se atrevió a girar el rostro hasta el chico que acababa de apuñalar. Contempló con sorpresa su rostro, aquella piel pálida y aquel cabello oscuro, sus ojos dormidos con cansancio… Se trataba del Yoichi que una vez conoció, el que alguna vez había viajado con ella. El Yoichi del que se había enamorado. Pero más allá de su rostro solo veía pesadas rocas aplastando su cuerpo, cansado y herido por la batalla que acababa de finalizar.

—Al final habéis recuperado a Yoichi —había una silueta que se distinguía en la lejanía, tomando la forma de Lakaios, el hombre que los trajo hasta este lugar.

Todos miraron sorprendidos la inesperada aparición de aquel tipo, que mantenía su sonrisa arrogante dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Lakaios? —intentó corroborar Serene. Él asintió.

—He llegado en el momento justo, me alegro.

— ¡Yoichi está atrapado y herido, ayúdanos! —gritó Ichi mientras comenzaba a empujar rocas. Serene, Yuki y Yik. Leonhart se acercó a Lakaios y Yaname lo siguió.

— ¿Dónde has estado metido?

—Me llamo Lakaios.

— ¡Ya se como te llamas, ahora responde a mi pregunta!

—Haz… Las preguntas correctas —de pronto una luz centelleó en la mano del recién llegado, la cual extendió ante Leonhart y Yaname, haciéndolos desaparecer en un haz de luz. Cuando aquel brillo desapareció todos contemplaron como habían desaparecido ambos.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

—¡¡Hermana!!

— ¿¡Qué has hecho, Lakaios!?

Él, con su sonrisa dibujada, no respondió a la pregunta y se quedó allí, esperando. Todos dejaron a Alexia con el chico atrapado y se abalanzaron sobre el que estaba en la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces. Sonrió y volvió a extender su mano, creando otra luz que volvió a desvanecer a sus compañeros.

—¡¡Yuki, Serene, Yik, Ichi, Leonhart, Yaname!! —la muchacha de cabello dorado no comprendía que era lo que había pasado, pero todos sus amigos habían desaparecido de pronto, dejándola sola junto a Yoichi. Lakaios sonrió.

—No tengas miedo, solo los envié a su mundo original —intentó calmarla él.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres?

—Mi identidad… Huh —Lakaios parecía dudar sobre si decirlo o no, pero Alexia estaba más sorprendida por el hecho de que fuera a responderle a la pregunta en vez de ocultarla con el clásico «Me llamo Lakaios»—. Supongo que no importa ya.

Mientras avanzaba desde la puerta comenzó a explicar.

— ¿Huh?

— ¿Quieres respuestas, Alexia? ¿Quieres saber mi nombre?

— ¡Claro que quiero respuestas! ¿¡Por qué ha ocurrido todo esto!? ¿¡Quién demonios eres!?

—…S.A.F.E.

Lakaios seguía caminando, pero no alcanzaba a llegar a ellos, era como si su paso nunca tuviera que acabar, como si la sala se alargara hasta el punto de no dejarle alcanzarlos, pero Alexia seguía esperando su llegada.

— ¿S.A.F.E?

—Sí, como lo podrías entender… Digamos que soy Dios, el Némesis de EDEN. Y por consecuencia, todo lo contrario a lo que él representa. Él es mi enemigo, al igual que yo lo soy para él. Yo sabía todo lo que iba a ocurrir, Alexia.

La cara de la chica empalideció de pronto, sin declinarse por sorprendida u horrorizada por la situación, ya que todo esto significaba que él sabía que había ocurrido, que él sabía quien era Yoichi y que él…

—¡¡NO!! ¡Lo sabías todo, bastardo! ¡Nos lo ocultaste, aun sabiendo lo que Yoichi significaba para nosotros! —Sus ojo se salieron de sus órbitas— ¡Voy a matarte!

El dios no reaccionó ante las amenazas de la guerrera enfurecida, y no hizo más que suspirar.

—El problema es que no podía contar nada ni atacar a EDEN, ya que como dios que soy mi deber es mantener el equilibrio en todo. Si os contaba algo, todo se habría desestabilizado.

— ¿Entonces preferías que nos hubiéramos muerto todos por el camino?

Lakaios negó con la cabeza.

—Te repito que mi deber como dios…

— ¡¡Me da igual que seas un dios!! Las personas tenemos sentimientos, ¿acaso tu mentalidad divina no es capaz de comprenderlo?

— ¿Me dejarás explicarme o seguirás gritándole al aire? —Cuando dijo eso ella se mantuvo en silencio— Aunque hubiera querido ayudaros durante este viaje, no habría podido. Ser dios tiene sus limitaciones, y una de ellas es la que tanto amáis, el libre albedrío.

— ¿Libre Albedrío?

—Vosotros decidís si queréis cuidar vuestro universo o destruirlo, tanto EDEN como yo somos simples mediadores que no tenemos nada más que observar cómo vosotros os desarrolláis. Y por más que miro no encuentro nada bien. Hambre, guerras, discriminación, muertes… ¿Qué hacéis por cuidaros?

A ella le habría gustado poder contestar a eso, pero en realidad no tenía una respuesta concreta. En cierto modo tenía razón, así que no sabía con que responderle.

—En cambio, si me quitaba del medio a mi otro yo, el demonio que se encargaba de obstaculizar mis planes, podría hacer algo por vosotros —Lakaios pudo oír el rechinar de los dientes de la chica—. Podría destruir el mundo y reiniciarlo, daros otra ocasión para que esta vez si cuidéis lo que tengáis y no cometáis los mismos errores del pasado.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que lo que pretendes es destruir todo el universo?

—Antes te habría contestado que sí, pero ahora…

— ¿Ahora?

—La "gran infección" solo se encuentra en este planeta —miró hacia Yoichi, el que había sido el cuerpo del diablo—. Sólo tendría que destruir este planeta para que los demás volvieran a recuperar la normalidad.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que…?

—Haré este planeta pedazos solamente, no voy a reiniciar el mundo. ¿Estás contenta ahora?

Debería de estarlo, todo iba a estar bien, pero había llamado infección a Yoichi. Si quería destruir este planeta con él allí no podía estar contenta en ningún sentido.

Lakaios se acercó finalmente lo suficiente hasta la pareja, se agachó y extendió su mano, esperando que ella la tomara:

—Todavía podemos escapar —dijo él.

Ella miró su mano por unos segundos, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza y se alejó de ella.

—No pienso irme sin Yoichi —respondió firmemente.

—Míralo, no podrá escapar de esas rocas que lo aplastan… Está a punto de morir. Sin embargo, tú podrías vivir si lo abandonas.

— ¡Jamás! —prácticamente lo gritó, haciendo eco en la sala. Lakaios sonrió bastante satisfecho con aquella respuesta.

— ¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?

Alexia miró a Yoichi y sonrió con ternura.

—No he estado más segura en mi vida.

El dios apartó su mano y la convirtió en un puño, se levantó y miró hacia el techo, con la mirada perdida en los escombros que caían a su alrededor.

—Esto no acabará aquí —dijo Lakaios, sin quitar aquella sonrisa arrogante y confiada de su rostro.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora? —el rostro de Alexia cada vez mostraba más dureza en su expresión. Quería que los últimos segundos de su vida le pertenecieran solamente a Yoichi y a nadie más, aunque se tratara de dios.

—Quiero decir que esto no acabará aquí… Habrá una segunda vez —la expresión del hombre se contrajo—. Habrá una segunda oportunidad para que podáis cumplir los sueños que no cumplisteis en la primera.

— ¿Una segunda oportunidad? —miró al inconsciente Yoichi, que dormía plácidamente en su regazo, aun así su expresión era de dolor.

—Sí, espero que la aprovechéis —dijo el Dios con una sonrisa.

Entonces extendió su mano hacia ellos y dejó una especie de aura de colores monocromos vagando a su alrededor, azul, púrpura, blanco… Su color cambiaba constantemente hasta que terminó por desvanecerse. No sabía que era lo que había hecho, pero tampoco es que estuviera preocupada demasiado por eso. No tenía nada que perder ahora, es más, ahora había conseguido más que en toda su vida.

Yoichi comenzó a abrir sus ojos oscuros. Todo lo que veía era pura oscuridad y destrucción, no había nada que pareciera tener vida allí. En cierto modo creía que era cierto, ya nada quedaba para él. Sus amigos no estaban, tampoco estaba ella… ¿Qué más le podría quedar que la soledad?

Sin embargo, una voz se escuchó entre la penumbra, y se acabó por dar cuenta de que había una silueta a su lado, observándole. Aquella silueta comenzaba a tomar forma rápidamente en una mujer de cabello claro y tez pálida, la cual le miraba con ojos sufrientes. La reconoció al instante, aunque todo parecía un sueño, pues supuestamente ella estaba muerta.

—Alexia… ¿Eres tú de verdad? —preguntó él con una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, estoy aquí… Contigo —ella sonrió mientras le decía aquello.

Lakaios se limitó a observar la escena con una sonrisa. Yoichi lo miró:

— ¿Quién…?

—Ahora no importa —murmuró la muchacha con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Lakaios comenzó a alejarse del lugar, y a cada paso que daba más cambiaba su expresión, ya que aunque tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, sus ojos mostraban una inexpresividad que daba escalofríos. Estaba dejando atrás tanto a Alexia como a Yoichi, esperando que pudieran hablar en lo que iba a ser sus últimos momentos de vida.

— ¡Lakaios! —gritó de pronto Alexia, haciendo que se girara—… Eres insoportable.

Eso hizo que sonriera una vez más, quizás con más sinceridad que antes, y que se despidiera con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Ya nada le quedaba por hacer allí, ahora tenía que destruir aquel mundo, con ellos dentro.

—… ¿Por qué? —preguntó de pronto el chico de cabello oscuro, mirando con expresión desdichada el rostro de su amada— ¿Acaso hice algo mal?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —titubeó de pronto Alexia, que no se esperaba que dijera eso.

— ¿Estoy muerto? Alexia… —murmuró con los ojos húmedos, sin embargo su mirada líquida no decía nada, prácticamente inconsciente en ese momento.

La muchacha de cabello dorado se limitó a negar con la cabeza y, conmovida, acarició el rostro de su amante suavemente, evitando presionar las heridas de su rostro. Yoichi sonrió con dificultad, mirando tiernamente a la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Para él, ya todo había acabado, pero estar con ella en sus últimos momentos de vida fue algo que hacía que no le importara morir en ese momento.

—Todo está bien ahora, Yoichi —dijo ella con voz tierna, desbordando completamente sus ojos frente al atrapado Yoichi—. Ahora todo está bien.

Y con un primer y último beso, dejaron llevarse por sus propios sentimientos, ternura e inocencia con la que empezaron aquel viaje, y madurez y fuerza con la que lo han acabado.

A lo lejos, el hombre que decía que se consideraba dios, S.A.F.E., o Lakaios, que era el nombre por el que lo habían conocido los viajeros, se encontraba observando aquel mundo desde la lejanía del universo. Miró nuevamente hacia abajo y quitó su sonrisa de su boca, mostrando una expresión fría y apática. Pero él sabía que aquella máscara era la misma que la otra, y antes de quitársela del rostro, extendió una de sus manos hacia delante.

—Fue un placer… —dijo Lakaios antes de chasquear los dedos.

El planeta explotó en miles de trozos brillantes, bailando sobre el vacío del universo en una danza desordenada. Una danza que nunca tomaría forma, que vagaría por todo el universo, estando en todas partes, como algún día quisieron estar todos.

Epílogo

Tras la explosión de Utopia. Varias esferas de colores flotaban por el universo. Dos moradas, una blanca, una naranja, otra verde, y por último una negra. Estas esferas se fueron a diferentes lugares del universo. Juntas y separadas.

Cinco años después: La Tierra.

En una montaña del Mt. Fuji, ya habían florecido los cerezos, se veía un gran paisaje en el cual podía vislumbrar un gran paraje rosáceo. De la casa salieron dos niños. Una niña rubia platino y otro con el pelo negro azabache. Parecían gritar jugar a algún tipo de juego llamado "The Slayers", en el que tenían que salvar el mundo de unos monstruos. Detrás de ellos apareció un hombre con el pelo corto y los ojos blancos. Corría detrás de ellos haciendo de monstruo por los alrededores.

-¡Venid aquí pequeñajos! –gritaba Yik mientras cogía a la niña rubia.

-¡Papá, suéltame me haces cosquillas! –gritó la niña mientras se zafaba de él.

-¡Yik, trae a los niños a comer! –gritó una voz desde el interior de la casa de madera.

Yik y los niños entraron a la casa de color caoba y se sentaron en una silla, mientras una mujer de pelo morado se dirigía hacia la mesa donde se encontraban. Había servido un gran festín: carne de todo tipo, verduras, fruta. Ésta sonreía satisfecha con su creación y se sentó al lado de Yik.

-Yuki, ¿no te has pasado un poco? –preguntó mientras se acariciaba su corto cabello

-No, hoy hace cinco años desde que acabó todo y tenemos que celebrar… -Yuki no pudo terminar su frase ya que habían llamado a la puerta- ¿Quién será?

Yuki caminó bailando su vestido blanco corto hacia la puerta, puso su mano en el picaporte insegura y abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que apareció delante de sus ojos.

-¿Hermana? Qué guapa estás –dijo Yaname mientras se tiraba hacia los brazos de Yuki.

Detrás de ella, se encontraban Serene e Ichi que estaban de la mano como una feliz pareja, Leonhart estaba apoyado en un árbol mirando de reojo a Yaname con una media sonrisa.

-¡Chicos! ¡Cómo me alegro de que estéis aquí! Pero… ¿Cómo? –preguntó Yik que salió disparado hacia ellos.

Todos entraron en la casa y se sentaron en la mesa donde se encontraban anteriormente para empezar a comer. Parecía ser que Ichi y Serene habían acabado juntos después de la explosión de Utopia, al igual que Leonhart y Yaname. Lakaios se había aparecido en sus mundos y sin mediar palabra, les había mandado a la Tierra con una sonrisa pícara. Todos recordaron viejos tiempos, Leonhart bromeó sobre el nuevo y negro pelo de Ichi que éste contraatacó con su ropa deportiva que Yaname cariñosamente le había comprado. Mientras Yaname que estaba embarazada de tres meses, les contaba todos los detalles a sus otras dos compañeras. Todos estaban riendo hasta que una pequeña voz sobresalió sobre las demás.

-Mamá, ¿quienes son esta gente? –preguntó el niño moreno.

-Yoichi, Alexia venid aquí –ordenó Yik sonriente.

-¿Alexia, Yoichi? Son vuestros… -preguntó Ichi emocionado al escuchar de nuevo esos nombres.

-Sí, lo son –dijo Yuki orgullosa mientras subía a sus piernas a Alexia.

-Mamá, esta gente es rara… -dijo altivamente Alexia señalando a los extraños.

Todos siguieron hablando hasta que llamaron de nuevo a la puerta, Yuki se extrañó y se levantó hacia ella, llevó su mano hacia el picaporte de nuevo y abrió. No fue nunca capaz de poder explicar lo que sintió. Pero su corazón dio un vuelco. Lo primero que visualizó fueron un cabello plateado y un pelo negro azabache largo.

-¿Yo-Yoichi…Alexia?

----------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en un universo con otro espacio/tiempo. Un mercader ambulante vendía sus pociones sin éxito. Sin ser consciente del Apocalipsis que estaba por llegar.

FIN

¡Continúa en "The World Heroes"!


End file.
